


Skyfall莊園驚魂/ The Haunting of Skyfall Lodge

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff, Ghost Sex, Ghost!Bond, Ghosts, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Q, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q終其一生都看得見鬼魂，多年來，他千方百計地尋找科學證據來支持他所知道的一切都是真實的。最後，他建立了一個YouTube頻道記錄他探索那些鬧鬼地點時的冒險經歷。<br/>他最新的地點是：Skyfall莊園。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Haunting of Skyfall Lodge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913382) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> 本故事受到湯上這可愛的GIF檔啟發：  
> http://shipimpala.tumblr.com/post/54269581522/q-is-paranormal-investigator-bond-is-really-bad

第一章

 

「看看那個，真是太完美了」Sebastian Cooke說，傾身向前緊抓住儀表板的同時，路虎車轟隆隆地行駛過老舊的礫石子路，留下一道輪胎的痕跡。他向後撥了撥他的頭髮，對著他生意上的夥伴及老友，Eve，綻放出一個大大的笑容。「就是它，就是這一個。」

「你之前也說過這艘幽靈船，」她一副完全置身事外地說。她專注在別將車子的懸吊系統給扯壞，因為路虎車是他們剛開始起步事業中最便宜但也是最重要的資產。「這座城堡、和這間修道院--」

「沒錯，但 _聽我說_ ，」他打斷她的話，彷彿不願被提醒過去的失敗，「即使我們沒有發現任何東西，這獨一無二的氣氛…」

「如果你願意讓我做一些有創意的編輯--」

「不。」他搖搖頭，當路虎車突然急降，將他拋向身上的安全帶時小咳了一下。「我們做這件事--」。

「不是真實不造假不然就根本沒有，是啊。」Eve嘆了一口氣，誇張地顫慄。「這 _真是_ 該死的令人毛骨悚然，我可以得到一些精彩的外觀鏡頭，舉例來說，大門旁的這尊雄鹿雕像。」

Sebastian再次俯身向前，抬起頭透過噴濺上小蟲痕跡的擋風玻璃向上看著天空。「最好快點開始進行，」他建議著，邊朝向遠處的雲點頭示意。「快要下起暴風雨了。」

~~~

「Skyfall莊園，」Sebastian說，現在完全進入Q的這個角色：一個鬼魂和超自然現象調查員。「是北蘇格蘭最著名鬼魂發源地之一。這--」。

「等一下，」Eve打斷他，放下監控攝影機。「燈光照明不對。」

Sebastian--Q--嘆了口氣，環顧玄關四周，這裡黑暗、陰沉，有著高挑的天花板，使得小小的外門顯得非常微不足道。當他看著那道門時，他後頸的汗毛直豎。多數時候，他喜歡一個好的、大的、乾淨的出口，作為他通往安全的途徑。

當然，這有個問題。理智上，他知道他們絕對是安全的，這裡沒有鬼魂或是超自然現象的科學證據。Skyfall莊園，就像他們曾經調查過其他每個「鬧鬼」的地點，只不過是一棟擁有一段血腥歷史的老房子。每一個「鬼魂」都可能會因為一股氣流造成寒冷的地方、風透過破損的百葉窗傳遞出來的聲音或是回響在閣樓中、甚至是從附近一座機場而來的震動活動而被視為不存在。

但是科學與現實在Q的腦袋裡佔據兩個相對的角落，因為他 _看得見_ 鬼魂。他的一生中，他可以看見東西--人--但其他人卻無法看見。他死去的祖父曾在葬禮過後幾天來找他；也曾有一整個夏天，他跟兩個被殺害的孩子的鬼魂玩捉迷藏遊戲，他們的屍體被丟棄在遊樂場的附近；他大學的宿舍成為一個繃著臉、憤怒的鬼魂的家，那個學生在幾年前學期最後一周，因興奮劑用藥過量死亡。

然而，這沒辦法 _證明_ 。沒有證據，鬼魂不可能被拍照，而且錄下來的聲音聽起來不可避免地更像是電腦合成。

Eve，即使如此…她相信他。從小時候他們彼此互為鄰居一起長大，是很親密的朋友。所有他們相處的生活中，她一直聽他的故事而且相信他。她用藝術的眼光，讓Q的天賦成為YouTube上一個熱門節目。他們從他們網頁上的廣告商那獲得微薄的利潤，偶爾也接接調查私人住宅的工作。對她而言這算是一個周末假日的業餘嗜好，但對Q而言這並不是生活中的熱忱。

他需要這個世界明白他沒有瘋。

當Eve擺弄著燈光照明，Q走了進去，此時他的探索告訴他這一切不再是紙上研究了；牆壁被華麗地裝飾上經過雕刻及研磨的木頭、石製壁爐是那些巨大物品的其中之一，它的面積大到足以烤一隻羊。Q曾經在MI6檔案中勉強公佈的事件照片中見過。他知道書桌一直在 _這裡_ ，就在房間的角落，面對著兩張相對的扶手椅則在 _那裡_ ；一幅肖像曾經掛在壁爐上方；波斯地毯早就不見了，但是Q知道有人死在這個房間，他想知道發光氨(註1)和黑光是否會呈現出血跡。

經過一道拱門，向下兩個階梯便通往曾經是擺放戰利品的陳列室，存放槍枝的櫃子還在那裡，但槍早就不見了。玻璃門已經破裂，反射Q手中的手電筒光線，形成一道道裂紋的圖案，就好像凍結起來的閃電。

「你準備好了嗎？」Eve喊著，聲音在空蕩蕩的莊園中迴響。

「來了。」他走出來到走廊上，發現自己位在樓梯的下方。幸虧這棟建築物結構似乎還算良好；他晚一點可以調查樓上和閣樓，一旦他自己一個人待在這房子的時候。

他回到玄關，放手讓Eve處理音響和燈光的確認工作，這很令人折磨，他們有非常昂貴的設備，Eve用這些做最逼真的布景，但她堅持人們想要的是真實感。

一旦他們再次開機，Q說完了他的介紹獨白。當Eve示意他繼續下去，他接著說：「在1961年，全世界受到冷戰的影響：古巴、太空競賽、柏林圍牆、核子試驗…而在此之中是我們自己的秘密情報單位，這秘密外國情報單位甚至連政府都不承認，直到1994年。」

他們排練的同時，Q轉身帶領Eve更深入這間房子。「Skyfall莊園是Bond家族的祖宅，James Bond生於1921年11月11日，父母為蘇格蘭人Andrew Bond和瑞士人Monique Delacroix-Bond。他大部分的時間都在國外生活，直到他的父母在紅峰上那一場悲劇性的登山事故中喪生，那時James 只有十一歲。他和他的阿姨，Charmaine，一起生活直到她去世，James那時還是十幾歲的青少年。在二十歲的時候，Bond加入英國國防部，並成為英國皇家海軍志願後備上尉。第二世界大戰結束時，他升任為中校，接著他加入MI6…他公開的故事就此消失，直到黑暗時期結束。」Q演說的時間掌握得非常完美，準確地將他帶到舞廳的入口。

「完美，」Eve露齒一笑說。她放低了攝影機並且轉動她的脖子發出劈啪聲，黑髮輕拂過她的雙肩。「你想先到處逛一逛嗎？」

「讓我們用影片記錄第一印象吧。」Q這麼建議，期盼著進入舞廳。他過去習慣在拍攝前先調查地點，但現在他寧願用攝影機來獲取他的第一印象。有時候，鬼魂只有在他第一次出現而有所回應--他的第一次侵擾--然後逃走，在剩下的影片中留給他一個空蕩蕩、不舒服的房子。

Eve點點頭，又舉起攝影機。她移動著以便取好一個廣角鏡頭，將Q框進舞廳的入口，接著用手勢示意他繼續。

「1964年2月9日，星期天，」Q說，帶領著Eve--同樣也帶領著觀眾--進入舞廳。近期紀錄揭露--」他停下並且回頭看著Eve，用一隻手指劃過他的喉嚨前。「近期紀錄揭露(註2)？天啊。」

帶著一絲頑皮的笑容，Eve說：「你和你那細膩的情感導致押韻，這很朗朗上口。」

「這是見鬼了。」他做手勢示意她回到外面走廊上重新開始。

「見鬼的近期紀錄揭露。(註3)」她在止不住的格格笑聲之間說著，不過她強迫自己再一次準備好攝影機。

Q朝她做了個鬼臉-在確定她沒有再次開始錄影之後。接下來當她以動作示意時，他開口說道：「1964年2月9日，星期天」並轉身再次走進舞廳。「根據MI6已存檔的紀錄，James從一個在紐約的任務回來後開始休假，在那裡他參與了一項被大幅度重新編輯過的行動，內容涉及一位前MI6職員和一名KGB特工聯手臥底在聯合國組織當中，在發現自己暴露身分的時候，那名特工據推測在CIA小組趕到前就逃出美國。不知道用什麼方式，他避開了所有美國東岸機場的警戒狀態，最後抵達這裡，Skyfall莊園。」

當Eve開始移動攝影機拍攝空無一物的舞廳牆壁的同時，Q猛然停了下來；她沒有在因為子彈深埋其中而碎裂的木頭上多所停留，Q察覺到遊客和故意破壞文物的人沒有將子彈從牆上挖出時，感到興奮所帶來另一陣小快感。事實上，這棟房子出乎意料地未受人們破壞的影響。 _證據_ ，他滿心歡喜地想著，並且面帶笑容直到Eve完成她的環繞一周的拍攝。

很快地再一次變得認真，他繼續說道：「那位名字在報告中被塗黑的KGB特工，和一隊傭兵來到Skyfall莊園，只有一個任務：復仇。有人會說這樣太誇張了-八個男人只為殺一個人-但在這個案件中，只是勉強夠用罷了。因為MI6提前預警的電報，James將Skyfall莊園變成一個死亡陷阱。一個接著一個，他殺死每一位襲擊者，直到只剩下他和那位KGB特工，他們在這裡短兵相接」-Q用他的手電筒打了個手勢-「在這個房間，James殺死他的敵人，結果也因為自己身上的傷勢而死亡。」

他對這個想法突然感到一絲遺憾，從他所讀過的一切資料顯示，James Bond是一名英雄-甚至算得上一個傳奇人物，雖然幾乎沒有人知道他的名字。在現今，事實上有些人會詆毀像James這樣的男人是一個長期存在於一個暴虐、殘酷戰爭中的暴力罪犯，但是Q心裡明白，是，他們是很暴力，但總 _有人_ 不得不需要去戰鬥和流血。沒錯，死亡是為了保護無辜者，同時也建立了今日他們所擁有的世界。這並不完美，但這就是人類的本質。

「哇喔，」Eve低聲說道，Q朝她眨了眨眼睛，從他的思緒中驚醒過來。「這真是太 _完美_ 了，Sebastian。」

「抱歉，妳說什麼？」他搖搖頭接著向上推起他的眼鏡，按摩著他鼻樑上被鼻墊夾痛的地方。

「你臉上的表情，就是這樣，親愛的，你是對的，這一個會為我們帶來點什麼。」她咧嘴一笑。

總而言之，她負責拍攝，身為他們兩人之中的藝術家，Eve總是試圖捕捉某種說不出、但不可缺的 _東西_ 。她試著盡她所能指導Q如何表演、說話和表現自己，但往往沒有任何意義，因為他傾向於倚靠他那相當精簡的風格，就是帶給觀眾所有的事實真相。

但是沒必要再次提起這件事，因此他只是笑著說：「希望如此。」

~~~

三個小時後，Q站在門口揮著手送Eve駕車離開前往茵凡尼斯(註4)。她必須飛回倫敦一個禮拜，做她的「正職工作」，然後禮拜六再飛回來，開路虎車去載Q和他們的設備。這是他們的計畫：Q會單獨在每個鬧鬼的地方度過所有的時間，在大部分房間中巧妙地安置攝影機，希望藉此引誘一個鬼魂現身，因為這不是以數量取勝的。

至少待在Skyfall莊園會很舒服，因為牆壁很堅固，而且大部分窗戶都是完整無缺的。現在是春末時節，所以夜晚會變得很冷，他可以利用白天的時間做好準備，然後他可以睡一下。那些傳說故事中有一件事是正確的：就是鬼魂往往是在夜間更加活耀。

「所以，您好。」Q邊走向廚房邊對著空房子說，這裡感覺像是房子中最溫暖的房間，因為風和寒冷都被困在玄關。「我是Sebastian--Sebastian Cooke--雖然我還有個名字叫做Q。有點奇怪，我知道，但這綽號存在很久了。都是Eve的錯，真的。她就是剛剛離開的那個女人，也是我的老朋友。她把『Cooke』說成『Q』，因為當我們剛認識時，她沒辦法說出『Sebastian』，所以這綽號就一直跟著我了。」

調查場所的不確定性，讓他們不太有機會做好他們的準備工作。5加侖的水壺一字排開在一個舊的大理石檯面上；他有一個柴油發電機在外面，為了替他的攝影機和手電筒的電池充電；他的行軍床、睡袋、野炊爐和食物通通都放置在備料桌當中的空間中。Skyfall莊園大到足以容納一整個家庭，包含家人和傭人。他有很多的勘察工作要做，並且他巴不得想開始了。

首先，他還是開始煮一些水來泡茶，「沒必要感到害羞，我不是您的敵人。我可以感覺到您，可以說這是我的天賦，我這一生中都看得見鬼魂，所以不需要躲起來，您還記得您是誰嗎？如果不記得，我可以幫忙。」

這是一個Q從之前的經驗所學到的一個問題：鬼魂往往遺失了自己的一部分，他不知道是因為死亡還是之後的分離創傷所造成的。暴力所造成的死亡往往造成鬼魂的出現，不管是受害者零散還是完整的靈體，大多數是介於兩者之間，祂們常常感到困惑和沮喪，甚至憤怒。Q在想到那些暴力傭兵和刺客的鬼魂會試圖做出什麼事情，便完全不能隱藏因為恐懼而產生的顫抖。

「我會去探查一下，我保證我不會破壞房子裡的任何東西，我尊重這裡是您的領土-您的家。我只是想在這裡作客一小段時間，」當他將兩個茶包放進他的保溫瓶時，安慰地說。「我會非常感激，如果我走在樓梯上而您不會讓它倒塌。我只是在這裡跟您聊聊，沒有要試圖傷害您或是把您趕走。但是如果您一點都不想要溝通，那也沒關係。」

Q很習慣跟鬼魂講話了--或者說是在自言自語，因為沒有一個很真實的形體或是其他的跡象，所以很難分辨出來是否有人在聽。不過這有助於控制自己的焦慮，所以當他將糖加進保溫瓶，並且等水燒熱時，他繼續他那一連串的獨白。他還沒有感應到有多少鬼魂在這裡，他懷疑至少有一個。天啊，他希望就這麼多了。據Q所知，傭兵們和那名KGB特工彼此之間沒有任何關係，而這意味著他們都可能因為這一個以單方面死亡結束的任務，而對對方感到非常非常的憤怒。他最不想要的就是被捲入再經歷一次他們之間的最後一戰。

當水沸騰時，他將其倒入保溫瓶中，並蓋上蓋子以維持熱度。他將野炊爐關火，然後在鍋子上放上蓋子，不僅防塵而且避免水蒸氣蒸發。考量到他是多麼孤立無援，節約用水是必不可少的。雖然附近有一個湖，和小鎮也只有幾英里遠，但Q非常清楚明白，僅僅只是一點點事件，對他來說都會變成大麻煩。當然，對觀眾來說這也是吸引人的地方，或者說是他和Eve這麼希望的。

他有買垃圾袋，這是一定要的，一旦茶葉浸泡完成，便將茶包扔進袋中。他戴上一個裝有手電筒和小型攝影機的頭帶，並用電線連接掛在他腰帶上的電池包。接著，他走出廚房，看看他能夠從在Skyfall莊園中鬼魂得到什麼訊息。

 

第一章 End

譯註：

註1：原文為luminol，魯米諾或稱發光氨、光敏靈，是通用的發光化學試劑，與適當的氧化劑混合時會發出引人注目的藍色光。它是白色至淡黃色的晶體，可溶於水和大多數有機極性溶劑。法醫學上使用魯米諾來檢驗犯罪現場含有的痕量血跡，生物學上則使用魯米諾來檢測細胞中的銅、鐵及氰化物的存在。

註2：第一句Q所講的都是以R開頭的單字，押頭韻，

註3：他回Eve說這很ridiculous也是以R字母開頭。所以譯者儘量以押頭韻的方式翻譯，還請多多指教。

註4：原文為Inverness，是蘇格蘭北部城市，為蘇格蘭高地（Scottish Highlands）境內唯一一個有城市地位的聚落，因此常號稱「英國最北的城市」。茵凡尼斯位於尼斯河（River Ness）注入北海所形成的海口-默里灣（Moray Firth）旁，它的當地名字Inbhir Nis（意指「Nis的河口」）就是源自於此。尼斯河的上游源自尼斯湖（Loch Ness），也就是著名的尼斯湖水怪之家鄉。

 


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

二樓非常的輝煌--或者說至少曾經非常的輝煌；樓下那些富麗堂皇的房間被局部放大到比較小但更私人，屬於家庭成員曾經住過的房間中。主臥房有一個書房還是會客室可以俯瞰樓下大廳，在旁邊是一個古老但相關設備完好無缺的浴室，只不過沒有水罷了。

走廊的盡頭過去應該是一間幼兒室，褪了色的暖黃色壁紙從裝有淺色木製護牆板的牆壁上剝落下來。有多少代Bond家族的孩童們在這裡度過他們的幼年時期？他想至少會有一個，因為旁邊是另外一間房間，這一個貼有天空藍的壁紙，而且護牆板因為粗魯的對待而顯得傷痕累累，Q猜想這代表是一個活潑的小男生。他一隻手撫摸著門框，上頭所標記的切口顯示了小男孩身高的發展，而木頭似乎在他的指尖下發光，到底是因為能量的關係還是只是因為寒冷和靜電？他也不知道，不過他拒絕讓希望扭曲了他的感應能力。

男孩的房間旁邊一定是保母或是傭人住的，另一個門是一個可以通往閣樓的樓梯間。Q小心翼翼地走上去，注意腳下是否有任何東西即將崩塌，假如雨水和強風已經破壞了屋頂結構的完整性，因為閣樓是最有可能完全地暴露在風雨的侵襲。

不過在這個案例，他的第一印象是屋頂的狀況還不錯，更令人興奮的是，閣樓裡面 _不是_ 空無一物的。家具、大木箱、床單覆蓋住的形狀都吸引著他那探險者的八卦本能…他的手指迫不及地想要查明一切。

但是這全部都很完整和原封不動是有原因的，從眼前的景象看起來，這裡並沒有被MI6清理小組處理，他們只處理了房子其餘的部分。是因為槍戰並沒有延伸到房子內這麼高的地方嗎？或許吧，但是為什麼這裡沒有被洗劫一空？

因為這房子被守護著。即便是感覺遲鈍的、破壞文物的首腦都能感覺到這裡有 _某種東西_ ，正看著他們，正等著如果他們侵入，就將他們趕出去。這倒是對鬼魂就是James Bond而不是其中一個他的敵人這件事來說算是個好兆頭，因為他會 _希望_ 這房子被保護著。

所以Q讓自己站在樓梯的上方，開口說：「未經您的許可我不會更進一步，我很想在這裡四處看看，出於尊敬地。我想看看這裡有些什麼，了解是什麼樣的生活，但是我不希望比起我已經做的，在進一步侵犯您的隱私。所以如果我可以繼續下去，請給我一個徵兆。」

沒有東西移動、沒有神秘的風猛烈地橫掃過房間，也沒有突然出現微微發亮的 _東西_ 。但其實Q並沒有像過去那般投入，因為他過於仰賴感官的感受，或者是看得見的證據。因此，他投入在其他感官知覺和視覺上的專注程度不相上下。

這花了他一會時間，但他 _感覺_ 到某種東西。一開始沒辦法清楚分辨出來--僅僅只是一種在他後頸上的刺痛感--因為是 _感覺_ 到東西，而不是聽見或看見。Q仔細地集中注意力在這感覺上，抽絲剝繭出在他腦海中宛如針織衫上鬆脫的線頭的關聯性。但迎面而來的不是歡迎或接納--而是冷酷、一板一眼。還有憤怒。

這算不上是 _證據_ ，但他也不能否認這代表某種意義。「好吧，」他說，在意識到攝影機已經錄下他看到的和說話的內容。他審慎地後退一步下樓。「這是您的家，我選擇尊重，我會回到樓下的廚房。」雖然這會讓他的背脊不寒而慄，他還是轉過身背對閣樓，為了保險起見還是抓住兩旁的扶手，開始向下走回二樓。

憤怒感幾乎是立刻消退，接著Q感到一股牽引…他察覺出是 _好奇心_ 。當Q向後退出已被占用的空間時，其餘的感覺並沒有消退，似乎是跟著他下樓了。這感覺依然冷酷、謹慎，但是威脅感大幅降低。

當呼吸變得更容易些，Q在露臺上繞了一會，雖然他想留下來，但還是走回一樓。鬼魂通常被--一個地方、物品、人--給束縛住，如果這一個是難以離開閣樓的，那他的活動範圍可能沒辦法讓他到達樓下，但更重要的是建立他值得被信賴；他說他會回到廚房，所以他確實這麼做了，自始至終所感覺到的 _那個東西_ 仍然存在，就像隻好奇的飛蛾尾隨在他身後。

「如果可以的話，我會待在這裡，」一旦他跨過門檻時這麼說道。「雖然現在時間不早了，但對我來說是白天，我是隻夜貓子，您懂得。歡迎您跟我作伴--或許我應該說：『我願意陪伴 _您_ 。』因為這是您的房子，我只是個客人罷了。」他打開他筆記型電腦的攝影機，接著關掉他頭上戴著的小型照明燈和手持式攝影機。他幾乎沒有耗費任何電量，所以不需要手忙腳亂地啟動發電機。如果接下來的5到10分鐘之內沒有鬼魂的跡象，他會關機以節省電力。

鬼魂的存在感似乎增強了；它還是沒有變成可以被看見的，但是卻可以感受出它聚集成一種更能被辨別的感覺。它待在Q的身後，在好奇和惱怒的感覺之間搖擺不定，Q能感受到它那強烈專注的觀察力，就好像拿著一隻放大鏡在審視他。

「如果你早些時候錯過了，」Q小心翼翼地開口的同時擰開保溫瓶的蓋子，「我的名字是Sebastian Cooke，不過你可以叫我Q。我是個通靈者，你看，沒多少人有這種能力，這麼多年來，我也只遇見過兩個。不過頗令人擔憂的是，我是唯一一個還確實保持神智正常的人，不過從內心的角度來看，這似乎很難被判斷。」他倒了半杯的茶在蓋子裡。「我會替您準備一些茶，但如果您不能接受的話，不是我不懂得禮貌，而因為這恐怕這比不上你過去或許曾經從某個遙遠的地方所收集而來昂貴的散裝茶葉。這是從市場上買來的茶包，你喜歡茶嗎？」

有那麼一瞬間，好奇感添加上困惑，完全掩蓋了這個鬼魂可能有的其他任何感覺。突然間，那個鬼魂 _就在那裡_ ，Q被一種有人在他脖子旁邊呼吸的古怪感覺給襲擊--只是那裡沒有人、也沒有呼吸。困惑的強度很快就緩和下來，那個鬼魂幾乎因而震動起來。

恐懼、興奮和 _正確_ 。老天，這真是令人興奮不已，Q默默地感謝著無論哪個已經過世祖先所留給他異常的遺傳能力，才能夠如此清楚地感受到這種情況。他擰好保溫瓶蓋，然後將保溫瓶放在料理檯面上，這樣他就可以將杯子握在兩手之中，試圖隱藏他身體中突然上升的腎上腺素所導致的微微顫抖。

「這是伯爵茶(註1)，我也有英式早餐茶(註2)，因為Eve--就是我的朋友--Eve認為未經調配過的紅茶茶葉太普通了。我不願指出兩者在茶葉實際上沒什麼差別。就算有，我也沒有敏銳到可以分辨得出來。」他想轉身，但有時候正面迎向一個鬼魂可能會激起攻擊行為--或是退縮。他抿了口茶好消除他嘴裡那 _或許_ 是憑空想像出來的強烈味道。「我還帶了咖啡，我討厭它，但是它更能讓我保持清醒，雖然我善於從日間活動變成夜間活動，但總需要一點適應期。」

突然之間，鬼魂的存在感消失了，有那麼一瞬間，Q感覺到在格外仔細地觀察之下有一股好奇心，再來就什麼也沒有了。Q嘆了一口氣，告訴自己不要失望，這才第一天，在Eve回來之前他還有六天的時間可以嘗試。

接著一個櫥櫃裡傳出的咯咯聲打破一片寂靜。聲音顯得微弱而短暫，Q幾乎沒有聽見，但在一個空房子--一個 _鬧鬼_ 的空房子--意味著會強迫對自己所處的環境保持敏銳的專注力。

「是您嗎？」他禮貌地詢問。「可以請您再做一次嗎？我不想認為是風造成的。」

惱怒和不耐煩的雙重感覺，就像故障燈泡所發出的閃爍光線般輪流地擊中Q。過了一會感覺消失了，再次歸於寂靜和空無一片。

「我道歉，」Q立刻但不帶急迫地說。他讓自己的聲音聽起來平靜和克制，「我無意冒犯，我也不希望您作弄我。我只是單純地試圖建立起一個方式，透過這個方式我們可以溝通，以及希望避免任何誤解。我想更了解您。」

某個物品咻地一聲穿過Q身後的空氣，從他耳朵旁不到一步的距離飛過，刺進其中一個破所櫥櫃的中間。那是一把小菜刀，就是那種用來削蔬菜的刀，因為扔擲的力道，深深地刺進木頭門上，發出碰的聲音並且震動著。

 _該死、該死、該死_ ，Q感到一陣驚慌。他是通靈者，不可能如此簡單被同處在一個房間中的鬼魂給傷害，但一個用念力移動物品的鬼魂朝他扔一把刀子則是另一回事了。到底是近似於一個警告還是其他更複雜的訊息呢？

「這就是我一直試圖避免誤解的狀況，」他開口道，希望在嚴肅的語氣下可以藏得住他聲音中的顫抖。「沒有必要丟刀子，如果你希望我離開，我會離開。」他這麼提議，雖然他會後悔失去這個機會來記錄如此強大的靈異現象，但是他已經忽略一次這位憤怒鬼魂的警告，一切到此為止了。

接著這個鬼魂再一次出現在他身後，比Q先前所感覺到的還要更完整、更有目的，不過威脅感並沒有回來。事實上，他脖子上溫暖氣息的感覺回來後，他感到某種低沉而且 _被逗樂_ 的東西，是一種低沉、從喉嚨發出的笑聲。

他無法掩飾他那下垂的肩膀透露出鬆了一口氣的樣子。沒有了惡意，根本就只是一個鬼魂被極度誤判某些更正面的東西，它也許是愛開玩笑的、友善的，絲毫都 _沒有_ 殺人的傾向。

「不要再有刀子了，」他說，邊放下手中的茶。同一時間，茶水潑灑出來濺到他的雙手和牛仔褲，就在右腳膝蓋上方的位置。值得慶幸的是，茶已經沒有熱到會被燙傷。他將雙手平放在櫃台上，然後深呼吸了幾秒鐘。「我不會傷害你，但你也不能傷害我，我們可以同意這一點，好嗎？」

如果有什麼的話，那就是樂趣感增加了。他脖子上癢癢的感覺變得更有目的性，從他領口上方露出來的皮膚移到他的頸背，撥弄著他的頭髮。樂趣轉變成少許的懷疑，接著觸感消失了，鬼魂從Q的身旁離開，移動到櫥櫃旁邊。

Q被鬼魂給吸引，雙眼更隨著，最後定在那把小刀上。一開始的顫抖，讓他很有可能拔腿就跑。但他不知道是膽小還是自我保護還是智慧，亦或是三者結合，他停了下來，充分意識到他不是一個人，而且他暗罵自己沒有打開筆記型電腦，可以用來拍攝小刀飛過的畫面?還有它從那裡飛來的？

因為他的失誤多少感到沮喪，他慢慢地舉起一隻手。「我要將這把小刀拿下來，」他說，他的手指在刀柄前幾英吋的地方停頓，「我想看看它，但我也希望 _不要_ 流血。」

鬼魂跟在他的身後，不只散發出的期待感還強調了好奇心。它再度笑了起來，笑聲響亮而渾厚出現在Q的皮膚上和他的腦中，並且緊靠著他的背再一次聚集，似乎試圖向他保證這不是一個陷阱。它靠得很近，而且有實體，當Q移動的時候，他會輕輕地擦過它。

心臟碰碰地跳，Q縮短最後幾英吋的距離，彎曲他的手指圍繞著刀柄。透過窗戶照進來的光線正好足以讓他辨認出細節。這把刀小巧而精緻，刀柄是木製的，紋路分明，上面有三個黃銅扣栓將刀刃固定住。

他花了點工夫才將小刀從櫥櫃門上拔出來，門的轉軸抗議般發出尖銳的聲音，當門被打開的時候，Q感到片刻的驚慌，因為高處的架子上有個東西在那裡。隨著鬼魂的期待感增加，Q能感受出熱切，甚至還帶有一絲的盼望。

希望不是什麼可怕的東西，像一隻死了很久的老鼠，Q向上伸進那片陰影中，並且摸到某個硬硬的東西，還很光滑。謝天謝地 _不是_ 毛茸茸的或是令人不舒服、黏糊糊的東西。隨著手再伸長一些，他成功地用手指抓到一個直徑一英吋，也許是一吋半的小瓶子。他拿了下來，一手拿著瓶子另一手拿著小刀，什麼也沒多想的站著，僅僅只是在欣賞玻璃瓶的形狀和重量。

然後他注意到有文字在印著鮮豔色彩的註冊商標上頭，這對排字工人來說是個惡夢，文字包含紅色、金色和藍色，字體則有大寫字母和字首大寫、斜體、襯線體和無襯線體(註3)。

用英文寫著 _特選佛手柑精油_ ，上方還有更多文字，這次則是義大利文。

Q笑了起來，而且是第一次他敢看向他感應到那個鬼魂的空曠處，「你懂，你明白我的意思，」他興高采烈地說，「謝謝你。」

笑聲再一次低沉地響起，這一次廚房裡充滿著它開心的樂趣。鬼魂甚至拉近自己與Q之間的距離，彷彿想感受他的歡欣。接著它交替地閃爍，它的樂趣爆發開來，直到一切--鬼魂、笑聲、興高采烈--一下子全部消失，只剩下回音圍繞著。

第二章 End

譯註：

註1：伯爵茶 (Earl Grey)，可稱為加味茶(Flavoured teas)，是紅茶葉薰上佛手柑(Bergamot)而成的。佛手柑屬於柑橘類(citrus)。目前使用的佛手柑大部分來自於義大利一種苦橙樹的果皮，味帶辛香檸檬味，至於紅茶葉，所謂正統伯爵茶的紅茶葉，是用中國的祁門紅茶或是正山小種為茶基。

註2：英式早餐茶，( English breakfast tea），是一款經典的英國調配紅茶，一般採用印度阿薩姆、斯里蘭卡和肯亞產的茶葉混合而成，是英國具代表性的茶飲之一。口感醇厚濃烈，香氣飽滿，還帶有淡淡的花香，通常用來搭配英式早餐，以及烤物和味道強烈的食品。

註3：serif是有襯線字體，意思是在字的筆劃开始、结束的地方有額外的裝飾，而且筆畫的粗细會有所不同。相反的，sans serif就没有這些额外的裝飾，而且筆畫的粗细差不多。 Serif字體容易辨別，它强调了每個字母筆畫的開始和结束，因此較容易閱讀，sans serif則比较醒目。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

由於多數鬧鬼的地點都缺乏電力，Q被迫重新學習遺忘很久的手寫技巧。即使經過好幾年的鬼魂追蹤，他的字跡還是每隔一個句子都擠在一起，但是他勤於記下每件事情。他甚至還在紙上描繪出那把小刀的外型，雖然他也已經拍下小刀和那瓶佛手柑精油這兩者的照片。

 

從理智上來說，他知道這是一個突破性的進展，但是他的觀眾恐怕不會理解的。他們想要爆點、刺激。差點命中的小刀--這在影片中不常見--會是很理想的，極少數訂閱他頻道的人會關心茶-鬼魂-櫥櫃的關聯性。見鬼了，大多數的人都會認為他是在造假。

 

他吃著三明治的同時，詳細描寫著所遭遇的事和思考他下一步行動。一個愛開玩笑、友善的鬼魂是個好的開始，但即便有非常多的行動方案，還是有可能會出錯。

 

儘管他很想去閣樓，但他不會--尤其是在沒有邀請的情況下。大廳同樣也是禁止進入的，以防那個鬼魂真的是James或是那名KGB的特工，因為他們兩人都在那裡死亡。有些鬼魂不會去他們死亡地點幾英尺外的地方；其他鬼魂則是不會靠近那個地點。

 

他想或許他應該待在廚房，這是一個尊重的方式來表現他不像一個冒冒失失闖入這間房子的入侵者。或許到明天晚上，他就會被邀請去勘察了。

 

因此他沒有冒險反悔，反而花了十分鐘手臂發麻的時間轉動發電機的把手，來啟動LED提燈；他也有燈油和蠟燭，但他想等到他有信心這兩者開放式的火焰不會讓他被活生生的烤熟時再用。接著他架好筆記型電腦，確認攝影機的角度後，他拿出他最好的超自然現象調查工具：拼字遊戲。

 

一旦當他將所有字母牌面朝上擺在拼字版時，他叫著：「您好？」。「如果您想聊聊天，我想這或許會有所幫助。」他低頭看著那些字母牌，然後挑出字母Q放在他的掌心上。他說：「看到了嗎？這是我，Q。」

 

鬼魂的回應很慢，但Q沒有感覺到遲疑或是膽怯，僅僅感到一種被其他東西給吸引進而占據全部注意力的感覺。但鬼魂並不是充盈在遊戲版前方的空氣，反而越過Q，再一次聚集在他背後，好奇又若有所思地對著Q的脖子上呼出溫暖的氣息。Q感覺到有某種東西沿著他的手臂輕撫，而他的手因為壓力而往下放在字母牌上。

 

Q因為亢奮再一次席捲他而微微顫抖著，身體接觸！這是一個非常好的機會，因為這個鬼魂完全清楚知道自己過去是誰，這不是支離破碎的記憶--不會是一個這麼有存在感的鬼魂所擁有的。

 

「這代表Q，」他重複道，盡可能平穩地拿在他手上。「如果你願意，您可以用英文拼出你的名字，我們可以用這種方法充分地介紹自己。」

 

樂趣感回來了，接著盒子發出喀喀聲。但是鬼魂並沒有遠離Q----只不過壓力的感覺增加了，當它延伸到他周圍控制那些牌的時候。過了一會，一個D從一堆木頭牌中滑出來，停在盒子的底部，再來是一個N。突然所有動作中斷，Q感覺到困惑感和當它俯身向前研究遊戲牌時，鬼魂那無形的重量。

 

  
_D_ ，Q思考著，努力壓下突如其來的一陣失望。所以根本不是James。這位最主要的鬼魂--他以為在他的家裡，肯定是最強大的。

不過，這還是 _一個_ 鬼魂，雖然Q的胃在想到正在面對其中一個傭兵時小小地翻滾了一下，他還是下定決心保持積極、良好關係的接觸。「Dan？也許是Daniel？或是Dean？」他反問著。

 

困惑感很快地被煩躁感取代，不過這一次鬼魂並沒有消失。又過了一會，一個O接在N的後面，最後是一個B。字母隨後被推在一起，形成一個完全對齊、乾淨俐落的一排文字：DNOB。

 

DNOB。 _Bond_ 。

 

Q屏住了呼吸，他悄聲地問：「James？我是說，Bond先生？是你嗎？」

 

這一次，當鬼魂移動字母牌時，感覺上更為迅速，同時少了些慎重，多了點興奮。

 

SEMAJ。

 

「James。」Q開口，強忍住噁心和惡寒感，因為在 _大法師_ 電影中，惡魔也是用這種方式說話，顛倒的聲音只有透過錄音機倒轉播放才能翻譯。不過，這是一個鬼魂，不是惡魔，因為 _惡魔_ 並沒有出現。Q是通靈者，如果惡魔出現了，他當下就會知道。

 

因此他強打起精神然後微笑，但願自己敢轉身，接著說：「你好，James，我是Q。」

 

鬼魂似乎沒有注意聽Q說話--是有一閃而過的確認，但消失在認真思考之下。隨後鬼魂消失了，最後在遊戲板的對面重新成形，字母牌再次移動：

 

JAMES BOND。

 

大量的樂趣湧現，接著是更多的沉思。

 

OOL。

 

除了這個L是上下顛倒的。

 

「Loo？」Q念著，儘管這似乎不太對。在面對鬼魂將近三十年的歲月裡，從他記得當時自己還是個剛開始學步的孩子，所看到第一個鬼魂開始，他從來沒有聽說過有哪個鬼魂對馬桶感興趣的，甚至可以說根本沒有。嗯，除了哈利波特電影裡那些之外。「不，那不是它代表的意思，是嗎？」他瞇起眼睛詢問。隨著鬼魂到他身後，文字向後退了一些，但是沒有顛倒過來。現在，鬼魂又感覺像是移動到他的前方。

 

「O，O…T？」他問道，但搖搖頭。在字母牌中有足夠的T，但他意識到裡面沒有數字，同時想起字母與數字的替換和他過去常用自己的計算機玩數學遊戲所留下的幼稚訊息，當上下翻轉時，一連串的數字會變成文字，如果這樣顛倒過來…

 

「那是7嗎？」他邊問邊看向他猜測鬼魂所在的空曠處。「700？還是只有7？」

 

沒多久，字母牌被舉起來在空中暫停片刻。接著(註1)字母O掉了下來，滑進字母D位置的後方。

 

「James Bond…O？」Q再度問道，努力地想了解，他不希望鬼魂因此變得沮喪。

 

浮出現一股勝利感，接著第二個O落下在第一個旁邊。

 

「O-O，」Q笑著說，儘管他很困惑。在那些他部分記得的童年玩伴之後，他已經很久沒有跟一個鬼魂有這麼多樂趣了。「哦？」

 

另一波勝利感湧現，最後一個字母被放了下來--上下顛倒的L。

 

「O-O-7，哦…7，」他有點含糊不清地一起唸出聲。然後他對著理論上應該是鬼魂所在的空曠處懷疑地看了一眼，並且開口說：「如果這是法文，恐怕你讓我很為難，我從來都沒有學過。」

 

勝利感開始動搖，被煩躁感所取代。片刻之後，煩躁感似乎漸漸減弱，同時Q感到有壓力落在拿著Q字母牌的手指上。字母牌被輕輕地從他手中抽出，在Q的注視下，它轉成垂直的，所以一角支撐在桌子上，接著鬼魂開始有節奏地敲擊它。

 

有時候，聰明反被聰明誤。儘管鬼魂分散了Q的注意力，無法在學校表現優異，但他毫無疑問是個天才，因此他那記憶超載的大腦急忙地透過分析起那些敲擊，就好像它們是摩斯電碼；數著它們，就好像它們是一個秘密代碼的暗號，或是一個保險箱的密碼組合；試著找出某種節奏還是音樂；直到敲擊聲越來越大聲的時候，才意識到這可能只是 _不耐煩_ ，等同於鬼魂式的敲擊手指。

 

「我很抱歉，James。」他說，向下看回鬼魂所排的單字的同時感到莫名地臉紅。「O-O-7，0-0-7。」他勉強克制自己變得愚蠢，並開口詢問兩個O是否代表「蛇眼」的衝動，取而代之的是，他說道：「雙-0-7，雙-O-7--」

 

這一次，勝利的感覺幾乎是壓倒性地席捲而來。「Q」字母牌再一次從桌上毫無限制地被舉起來，在Q的注視下，某個東西-- _某個人_ \--在他眼前閃爍成實體。雖然形象很模糊，Q還是能辨認出剪得偏短、淺色的頭髮，然後是白襯衫下肌肉結實的肩膀，以及肩上的槍套和一把槍，最後是一個燦爛的笑容和Q所見過最為明亮的藍色雙眼，正閃爍著喜悅。

 

  
_老天，沒錯，_ Q心想著，忘記所有關於網路攝影機的事--正向下對著那些字母牌，而不是向上對著鬼魂出現的地方。他沒有動，甚至不敢呼吸，他微笑並且非常、非常小心翼翼地說：「你好，James。」

 

James的嘴在開始說些什麼之前，彎成一個更大的笑容，不過卻沒有真實的話語出現，而且笑容也逐漸消失。這個鬼魂沒有再試一次，他站在那裡悲傷地注視Q的同時，開始黯淡下來。

 

「等一下。」他舉起一隻手說，不過他阻止自己真的伸手去碰。相反地，他讓自己退後幾步回到地板上，思考著所有他打包帶來的工具，和可以幫助他集中注意力的東西。蠟燭、薰香、一種特別難喝的香草茶，但他無計可施，然後他意識到不是每個人都看得見鬼魂，所以他可以這麼做。

 

「拜託，留下來。」他說，轉身脫下他的運動鞋和襪子。

 

臉上的笑容回來了，雖然還是沾染上悲傷，James好奇地看著Q。鬼魂仍舊比之前更少了些活力，但他似乎讓自己保持靜止狀態，那雙藍色的眼睛比起他身上其餘部分要來得更為明亮，而且沒有減少那一目了然的意圖。

 

一旦Q光著腳，他開始交叉他的雙腿並挺直他的背。他吐出一口氣好讓他的肩膀放鬆，完全集中在鬼魂身上。當他吸氣的時候，他想像空氣--Skyfall莊園的精華--湧向他，滲入他的身體，運行在他的血液之中。他呼出緊張然後吸進與鬼魂之間的連結，直到他感覺他的皮膚因為力量而起滿雞皮疙瘩，相較之下，他的身體感到非常沉重。

 

縮短他自身和極少數人能看見的世界之間的距離，曾經是如此容易。隨著他年齡的增長，他停止依賴自己的力量，開始用科學的方式，像是攝影機、錄音設備來思考和證明。

 

如今，他吃力地舉起他的手，彷彿他周圍的世界已經變成凝膠狀一樣，他在跟最後的空氣搏鬥，但他只需要維持足夠的空氣去觸碰就好。用足以維持的空氣充分努力地向鬼魂證明，鬼魂是可以跟在他身後穿越過來--可以充分強烈地顯露自己，而不只是一個笑容和氣息般的低語。

 

James臉上的表情變得銳利，他凝視的力量變得全神貫注。他看起來一臉疑惑，接下來是小心翼翼，最後是好奇。他向前走了一步，眼神在Q的臉和手之間來回地移動；他的手指在他的身側輕微顫動著，然後他踏出另外一步，但他沒有伸出手。他的嘴巴動著，即使沒有發出聲音，Q也知道是他的名字， _Q_ 。

 

拖長的呼吸讓Q感到痛苦，彷彿他正在水面下呼吸。儘管如此，Q還是深吸了一口氣舉起他的手，朝著James的方向更靠近一點。他想開口說話，告訴他一切都沒事，但這付出的代價難以估算。

 

所以當James看到Q的掙扎時，他心中某個東西似乎產生些許變化。從他身上散發出的每一個想法和感覺都消失在擔憂的重量底下。他毫不遲疑地繞過散落在四處的拼字字母牌，這一次他嘴裡唸著Q的名字時沒有警戒、困惑，而是驚慌。他快速地縮短他們之間的距離，並且伸手去抓住Q的手，讓自己的目光一刻也未從Q的臉上移開。

 

接觸就像一條帶電的電線，從Q的掌心傳送一股電流，通過他的手臂直達他的心臟。在他失去力量之前，他劇烈地喘著氣，在他失去力量前，他和James兩人的手緊握住甚至不到一個心跳的時間。

 

他啪地一聲完全回到他的身體--他的世界--帶著令人頭暈目眩的搖晃。他開始發抖的同時時，他的手落了下來，背也突然下滑。但是他因為成功而笑了起來，因為他 _做到了_ 。他從他的世界穿越過去，並且觸摸到一個鬼魂，再經過和通往單一方向的門相反的道路回來。露齒一笑，他抬起頭看到James正用同樣關切的表情盯著他看。他抓住Q的雙肩，蹲在他的正前方。

 

「你沒事吧，Q？」

 

「這成功了。」Q笑了起來，感覺到有一雙發出輕微響聲、半固體狀的手在他的肩膀上，他望過去，看見James的手指穿過衣服所形成的細微摺痕。他可以感覺到在接觸的位置上，靜電所造成的劈啪聲在他皮膚上跳動。他氣喘吁吁但興高采烈地開口說：「我沒事，James。你跟著我回來了，不是嗎？」

 

「我當然要這麼做，你這該死的笨蛋，你不應該在哪裡，我需要確保你沒有受傷。」一隻手從Q的肩膀移至他的下巴，Q則讓自己的頭向後仰。這觸摸迸發出的火花穿透他，從他填補牙齒的地方傳出一股金屬的味道。James低頭看著他，研究他臉上的表情。「你真是相當愚蠢。」

 

他試著阻止自己笑得像個笨蛋一樣，但他一點辦法也沒有。「但是這成功了，」他說，這句話又爆發另一個笑聲。「我帶你穿過那個通道了，天啊，我已經有20年沒這麼做了。看看你，James，你很完美！」

 

「我完全不會這麼說，」James挑起一邊的眉毛回答著。他嘆了口氣，搖了搖他的頭。「不要再這麼做了，已逝之人不值得活著的人讓自己的生命陷入危險之中」。在James抽回他的手之前，他的拇指沿著Q下巴的線條溫柔地輕拂。

 

「這就是我，也是我所做的事情。」Q說，手怯生生向上想抓住James，雖然他只抓住他自己，而James的雙眼捕捉到那個動作。「這麼說，你知道你已經死了？我很抱歉，只是，大多數鬼魂都不知道，你一定有令人難以置信的堅強意志。」

 

「說得委婉一點。」James再次伸出手，這一次用他整隻手托住Q的下巴，看著Q的雙眼。「感覺怎麼樣？」他問，他的眼神以及好奇的語調和他那迷人的表情完全大相逕庭。

 

「像靜電，就像輕微程度的電流。我能完全感覺到你深入到我的骨頭，」他說，發覺到自己的聲音已經沒有挾帶喘氣聲，而且平靜下來。他控制自己一動也不動，就好像動作可能會打破鬼魂跟有形世界的連結。「如果保持這樣你會吃不消，沒關係，當我睡覺的時候我的力量更強，我可以來找你。」他提議道，甚至不關心攝影機--不在乎 _證據_ 。

 

「絕對不行，」James態度堅定地說，他信念的力量就像火花般經過他的手指傳遞過來。「這很不明智和不安全。」他突然制止自己滔滔不絕，雖然聽起來像是他還有更多話要說。但他開始抽離他的手，儘管他很明顯地不情願。

 

「我以前就這麼做過了，我很安全。」Q向他保證。小心翼翼地、慢慢地舉起他的手，向前伸去握住James的手，James沒有移動。Q低頭一看，靠著感覺和視覺判斷，試著讓他的指尖和James那裸露出來半透明的皮膚相碰。那裡有著微弱的阻力，就像兩個相對的磁鐵彼此要靠在一起，能量的爆裂聲變得更鮮明，彷彿就像電路完成銜接，接著Q發出一個驚訝的小小笑聲。「看到了嗎？」他問，努力不要將他的手指 _穿過_ James的手，只是輕輕撫過手背。

 

「你跟我在一起是安全的，」James嘆了一口氣說，專注在他們手指接觸的地方。「但是我不是這世上唯一的鬼魂，Q，這點你比任何人都清楚。」

 

Q的心臟漏跳一拍，一股瞬間的恐慌湧向他。「還有更多在這裡？其它的鬼魂？」

 

「其它的鬼魂？」James問，從他們的手抬頭向上看。不論他在Q的臉上看到什麼，似乎都讓他憂慮不安，接著他傾身靠近。「怎麼回事？」

 

Q沒有回答--沒有立刻回答。他有關於鬼魂和活人的理論、和 _情緒_ 是如何用很多種方式取代 _理智_ 的理論。關於一個鬼魂的憤怒是如何能夠穿越到 _這個_ 世界，然後殺人，是因為這算是一種情感創傷，使得鬼魂持續被糾纏在這世界中；雖然愛可能被認為是所有情緒當中擁有最強大力量的一種，但憤怒絕對是最危險的一個。

 

「鬼魂會呈現出人們在世的樣子，」Q謹慎地說，「你是一個好人，一個英雄。但是其它死在這裡的男人--他們不是好人，James，我說的對嗎？」

 

James透明的外形完全靜止下來，他的專注力似乎消失。接著他外形的邊緣開始晃動，當他開口說話的時候，他的聲音似乎從比他實際站的位置還要遠的地方傳來。

 

「他們跟著我到我 _家_ 。」他咬著牙說，同時他的雙眼發出炯炯的光芒。

 

憤怒像件斗篷落在他的周圍，並且猛烈地發出低鳴，宛如燃燒得劈啪作響的火堆。但沒有任何東西真的碰觸到Q--看起來就像是把他壟罩住，像蠶繭一樣將他和James包圍住，用闇黑保護他的同時，也令他透不過氣來。隱約之間，Q聽見雷鳴般 _爆裂聲_ ：包含玻璃的碎裂聲、木頭受到擠壓時發出的輾軋聲和窗櫺緊靠著窗軸產生的嘎嘎作響聲。廚房的門扉被重重地砰然關上，足以讓Q畏縮了一下。

 

「他們不屬於這裡，」James像死神般的聲音陳述著，「他們屬於 _地獄_ 。」

 

Q不由自主向後退縮，精神上支撐著對抗這片不知從何而來洶湧起伏的闇黑之後所發生的任何事情，讓他除了James雙眼散發出來的光芒外，看不清任何東西。隱約之中，他聽見物品碰撞所發出的巨響，他連想都不用想就知道是他的電腦、他的用品，但是無聲的力量除了James的聲音，淹沒了一切。

 

他試圖想要將他們趕走，但他只是個通靈人，驅魔儀式是書籍和電影的素材。他試著呼吸，但有東西讓他哽噎--是恐懼還是那些幽靈亦或是覆蓋住他的舌頭和乾燥他的雙眼直到兩者發癢和灼熱的能量。他感到一股溫熱細小的血液流淌到他的上嘴唇，明白到這是他的鼻竇用來抗議這種鬼魂突如其來的憤怒使得空氣乾燥的方式。

 

「James。」他咬著牙出聲，努力辨別出眼下情況和真實之間的不同，因為他內心極小的一部分想要相信這情形 _不會_ 發生。去他的證據、去他的用攝影機記錄，他想要相信自己正坐在地板上緊靠著備料桌，只因為自身過度的想像力而嚇得退縮。

 

但他知道他並不是如此，James是令人害怕的真實，難以控制他的狂怒--可是，卻是充滿 _保護欲的_ 。Q知道他不應該感到害怕，但他只不過是個脆弱而易碎的人類，James則是一個該死的自然力量。

 

_「James！」_

突然間，James的注意力迅速地跳回Q的身上，當他理解到他眼前的景象時，他的雙眼變得清澈。隨著一聲響亮的 _撞擊聲_ \-- Q不知道是能量崩塌的還是物品掉落損壞造成的--闇黑消失了。James危險地瞇起他的雙眼。

 

「我會保護你的安全。」

 

下一秒，他就消失不見了。

 

第三章 End

 

  
譯註：

註1：原文為「The the O…」，猜想應該是Then the O，所以暫以此翻譯。

 


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

James站在曠野的中央，穩住他那非必要的呼吸，收拾起像件斗篷般壟罩在他周圍的魯莽情緒。自從他跟隨Q穿越那道薄霧後，所有事物感覺起來好像被放大了一樣；James只得用上十分的專注力才能成功地控制自己。

_他到底在想什麼？_

起初，他以為Q只是另一個尋寶獵人或是探險家，而他守在樓梯口等待著。當Q和他的朋友在一樓四處漫步不停地聊天時，他沒有聽見。James沒有集中注意力，他的注意力遊蕩在兩個世界，直到這個侵入者突然之間出現在他面前，不停地說話。

請求他的允許。

這足以完全抓住James對 _這個_ 世界、 _這_ 一刻的注意力。

但是他在觀察完Q上上下下走動，試圖採取一些措施之前，Q就已經退縮並撤回到廚房去。所以James什麼都沒辦法做只好乖乖跟著，連他自己都對此感到驚訝。

接下來所發生的事情只有將James更拉近Q，他覺得自己就像隻飛蛾，撲向名為Q的火焰。不僅被他是個通靈人的事實給吸引，還有他那純粹的活力。當Q說出他的名字--他的代號--James感受到被認出來的狂喜，藉由某個想跟他說話的人而跟這個世界產生聯繫。

然後Q完全不顧危險放手讓自己去接觸那道薄霧的另外一邊。一開始，James太過入迷，也許是對於 _需求_ 太過絕望--那種感受他指尖下的那份生命力的需求--以至於沒辦法做任何事情。但是當Q開始顫抖，James只好跟著他回來，以確保這個迷人、美麗生物安然無恙。

所以他在這裡。

他可以回到那道薄霧的另一邊，這對所有牽涉在其中的每個人都好--他不會因為他那滿溢的情緒冒著傷害Q的危險，那是除了轉變成能量之外的一種副作用。理智不再重要，只剩下直覺反應，有時候James會花上幾天的時間只是 _沉浸其中_ ：讓牆壁在他憤怒的重壓下傾毀，或是讓閣樓裡開著的窗戶隨著他的滿足感呼嘯，或者當他樂於這麼 _做_ 的時刻，讓薔薇花叢以驚人的速度沿著牆壁生長和開花。但跟某個活著的人一起時，那些事情可能變得很危險。他保護Q不受他憤怒的武力所傷害，但即使是保護也已經造成身體上的影響，更糟糕的是心理層面上的。

不是說James可以讓自己對此感到內疚，這只是他的憤怒、他的佔有慾和他的保護欲所形成的力量，維持住那一縷微弱卻緊纏Skyfall不放的黑暗能量，自從…

自從…

那件事讓 _他們_ 陷入困境之後。

James又吸了一口毫無意義的氣，沉澱他自己。Q是脆弱而美麗，而且是如此，如此的易碎。如果其他人從任何地方接近他，他們可以很輕易地折磨他。而James可以從薄霧的另一邊更好地保護Q。

但是他可以在這裡跟Q交談、觸碰他，感受他們指尖之間的火花，和看到他眼睛裡的光芒。這不是他想離開的東西，還不到時候。

「Bond先生，」這聲音柔軟、年輕又熟悉，Patricia，他的管家，在幾年前加入他的行列，不是因為暴力，而是因為，正如她所說，她是在等她的丈夫。「您在外面做什麼呢？」

他轉身好正面面對他，苦笑著。「注意到有什麼不同嗎？」

當Patricia過世的時候，她已經駝背，帶著一頭灰髮，但依然目光炯炯有神而且堅強。如今，她看起來很年輕，似乎比Q還年輕。斑駁的月光從雲層中悄悄地映照下來，襯托出她深棕色頭髮上最亮的地方。她迷人地微笑和讚賞地說：「您看起來好多了，Bond先生，比我見過的一段時間要來得更好。話說回來，是什麼消除了您的憤怒？ _他們_ 終於走了嗎？」

邊緣的火焰再一次地被點燃了，但是James將其阻擋回去。怒氣不屬於這裡，不屬於和Patricia所處的曠野之中。「我們有一位客人，一位人類客人，他的名字叫做Q。」

「先生，一個客人？」她詢問，眼神片刻地來回閃爍。「其中一位您的家族宗親--是表兄弟嗎？名字聽起來像是外國人。」

James笑著，「這是一個綽號，他是英國人，但不是我的宗親之一。我真的不知道他在這裡做什麼。」

「或許他正要搬進來？」Patricia大膽地問道，將她的注意力轉向那棟老房子。她本可以更靠近一些，但這是她從她過世的獨棟小屋所能冒險抵達最遠的距離了。她的力量稱得上強大，但是她的心和她的丈夫以及那間他們過去撫養兩人孩子和孫子的房子在一起。

「我不這麼認為，如果他這麼打算，我需要讓他改變心意。」他在她跟那棟小屋之間移動著，站得離她更近一點，試圖引起她的注意。「我需要建議。」

Patricia對他露出鼓勵的微笑，「當然，Bond先生，一直樂於提供協助。」她親切地說。

「Q可以看見我們，跟我們說話。」

「這麼說，他」--她慎重地停頓一下--「過世了？」

「不是的，」他說，「他還活著，這是一種天賦。」

Patricia瞪大了雙眼，「一位靈媒？」她靈光一閃地問道。「喔。喔，Bond先生，他能告訴我那可憐的Kincade我一切都好嗎？」

「我不知道，」James老實地回答。「但是我可以問問，」接著他嘆了一口氣，「我為了他穿越了那道薄霧，他…令人著迷但莽撞，而且因為他的天賦，使得他更容易被我們所傷害。」

「您--您穿越過去了？而不是將他趕走？」她吃驚地詢問。「您不應該冒這麼風險的，Bond先生。要是您迷路了該怎麼辦？」

儘管她的樣貌年輕，Patricia還是Patricia，如果James還有血液的話，他會因為尷尬而臉紅。他將目光移開，一個淡淡的笑容掛在他的嘴角，「他在穿越的路上牽著我的手。」

「他--」她猛地閉上嘴巴，拘謹地將視線移開。雖然她比James多活了幾年，幸運地活到八十幾歲，她仍維持她些許鄉下民風純樸的道德標準。她曾聽過好幾個James在歐陸及美洲任務的故事，她從未對他為了效忠英國所做的事感到自在，但她不敢反對。當她恢復鎮靜後，她斥責道：「這不是你應該冒的風險，Bond先生。」

「我知道，」James表示同意，「我可以從這一邊更好地保護他，但是…他跟我說話、碰觸我，而我感覺到…」他再次看向她的雙眼，「告訴我，我不應該穿越回去。」

「嗯，你當然不應該！這對您自身來說是個風險，Bond先生--同時對您的」--她猶豫著，最終用眼神示意Skyfall莊園--「訪客來說也是。這還沒完，Bond先生，您被那些… _外來者_ 束縛在這裡已經夠糟糕了，這是出於一種責任感。但是穿越只是…」她搖搖頭。「為了什麼？他是一個陌生人，Bond先生，不是您不可或缺的人。您對Skyfall莊園有責任，您守護這座莊園直到那些 _外來者_ 離開，並且為他們所作所為得到應有的報應，這事關榮耀。

James嘆了一口氣，眼看這個談話繼續下去一點意義也沒有。她漸漸激昂起她滿懷保護James和Skyfall莊園的熱情，他可以從她身上散發出性格的邊緣上看出--那閃爍的忠誠和伴隨不受理智控制而來的模糊情緒。

但是她的確提供了合理的觀點，為了什麼而穿越？而且冒著危及他在這裡的使命的風險？

「謝謝妳，Patricia，」他笑著說，「我會讓妳知道他對和Kincade交談這件事說了什麼。」

「謝謝您，先生。」她感激地說，既然沒有討論James所做的任何蠢事，她現在笑得更為明亮。「照顧好您自己--而且別讓 _他們_ 對您的客人做出任何事。」

「我不會的，」他堅定地說。「他們不能傷害他的，我保證。」

~~~

James在過去幾十年間學到陽光會對他的力量造成顯著的影響；在夜間，他更為強大--但相對的這也是那群男人闖入他家並奪取他性命的時刻。但即使當微弱的陽光透過窗戶緩緩地照射進來，他仍強大到足以維持實體形象的限度。

Q睡在廚房中一張由輕量金屬和帆布構成的行軍床，他已經將他所帶來的東西恢復成井然有序的樣子--有些東西James認得出來或是理解，多數則不然，但這一點都不要緊。

睡夢中的Q看起來年輕，而且太過於脆弱而無法走過死亡的幽谷。沒有了眼鏡，他的臉龐顯得精緻，壓力和工作所造成的細紋，被撫平得光滑平順。他身上裹著一個亮藍色布料的加厚睡袋，一動就會窸窣作響，不過他已經保持靜止有段時間了，代表他已經逐漸進入深層睡眠。

James已經注視他一段時間。事實上，當Q開口說話--聲音不是來自那位在行軍床上睡著的年輕人，而是在James身後，的同時仍然注視著他。

「早安，James。」

James慢慢地轉過身去，不想驚嚇到那個出竅的靈魂體。「早安，Q。」

靈魂體從上到下直到眼鏡都近乎完美；Q穿著T恤、睡褲和他為了睡覺而穿的襪子，他的頭髮彷彿被枕頭給弄亂。不過，那副眼鏡告訴Bond這是一個 _有所意圖_ 的顯現，而不是正陷入沉睡的人的某個無意識複製品。

當他們眼神交會時，Q微笑著，同時他伸出手看似禮貌性地要和James握手。「這樣子容易多了，不是嗎？」

「這樣不安全，Q」James責備道，一股突然上升的恐懼貫穿他全身，導致光線閃爍了起來。他伸出手，在握住Q的手之前猶豫不決。「你不應該這麼做。」

「沒事的，」Q安撫著。昨天當他們接觸的時候，James感覺到Q緩慢、穩定、源源不絕的生命力。不過此刻的接觸感覺涼爽但 _真實_ ，彷彿兩人都是活著的。「我已經做過很多次了，不用擔心，我只是想聊一下天。」

James慢慢鬆開Q的手，不太確定他對此感覺如何。真實，但是寒冷。他回頭看Q那易受攻擊而且毫無防備身體，「這是一個嚴重的策略性錯誤，你真的知道現在你的身體是開放讓 _任何_ 靈魂返回的，不是嗎？」

Q對他眨了眨眼睛，表情漸漸變得混亂不安。「不過，你…不會那麼做。你會嗎？」他問的同時瞥了自己沉睡中的身體一眼，好像突然擔心了起來。

「當然不會！」James說，感覺被冒犯似的，「我絕對不會。」

「那會是--」他開口說之前緊張地看了看四周。他向James走近一步，輕聲問道：「那群刺客？傭兵？他們在這裡嗎？」

「Skyfall莊園是屬於我的，我保護它不受到那群人的傷害。他們現在不在 _這裡_ ，但他們確實存在。」不過James的心思不在 _那群人_ 身上，他的眼神向下回到Q的手，接著他走上前，伸出手讓他的指尖在Q的皮膚上滑過--或者該說是他皮膚的投射。他從手開始描繪著手腕、再到前臂的輪廓，他肯定Q一定有相當的想像力，因為這皮膚摸起來是如此柔軟、有彈性就好像真的皮膚一樣。

Q放鬆下來並維持他的手臂靜止不動，好讓James可以觸摸。「我們很安全，James。我信任你的警覺，我盡我所能看過--所有MI6公布的檔案，你很了不起。」

James平靜地笑了，「是 _過去_ 很了不起，007曾是一股不可忽視的力量，而我現在只是一個鬼魂。」他移動他的手到Q的手腕上，將大拇指按壓在皮表下的網狀靜脈上，他集中注意力，幾乎能夠感覺到隱約的脈搏跳動。

沒有從非常不恰當的接觸中抽出自己的手，Q反而面帶笑容地看著他。「007，這是什麼意思？」他好奇地詢問。沒有穿鞋子的他矮了一點，他必須向後仰起他的臉，才能正視James的雙眼。

「雙0編號的特工是最好的。」他好奇地向下凝視Q的臉，他看起來如此…有活力。沒有放開Q的手腕，他向前伸出另外一隻手再次碰觸Q的下巴。他看起來是如此溫暖和迷人，James沒有刻意去忍耐。

Q明顯在顫抖，但他 _仍舊_ 沒有拉開兩人的距離，他的眼睛閉上好長一段時間。「什麼…那是什麼？雙0編號？」他更加溫柔地開口問著。「你的檔案即便是過了這麼久的時間，仍被大量的編輯過，現在是2013年。」

「2013，」James重複道，「Patricia會很高興的，她一直在等著他。」他向下挪動他的手，停留在Q脖子上脈搏跳動的地方。

「Patricia？」Q吞了口口水，更向上抬起他的下巴。他擁有白皙的膚色，就像是一個從來沒有在陽光底下外出的人，但他看起來卻沒有體弱多病的樣子。就他所呈現出來的脆弱而言，他似乎很強壯，並且充滿活力。和他的氣色相反，他的唇色非常深，就好像他習慣性去咬它們。「你的檔案…沒有提到妻子或女兒，那是你的情人嗎？」

「不，」James輕聲笑著說，同時向前邁進一步，「是Kincade的妻子，她幾年前過世了，一直在這裡等著他。」他醉心地用大拇指沿著Q的嘴唇移動著。「不過，她待在獨棟小屋，不在這裡。」

Q吸氣，從James拇指的上方緩緩地吸氣，就好像…好像他們其實都是真實的、有形的和活生生的。Q只有當James向下移動他的拇指到達Q的下巴，感受著鬍渣所帶來微微的刺癢感時，開口說道：「Kincade…這名字很熟悉，房產管理員？」

「沒錯，Patricia想知道你是否可以傳遞個訊息給他，讓他知道她一切都好。」James拉近兩人最後的一點距離，雖然他把頭偏向另外一邊，這樣他就不會困住Q。他隱約知道自己變得不理性，純粹是情感的驅動，但是他停不下來。現在這精緻的美好是屬於他的，那怕只有片刻的時間。他俯下身，讓他的臉頰磨蹭在Q太陽穴附近柔軟的捲髮之上。

「我可以，如果很安全的話。」Q說，現在將自己控制得非常穩定。「傳遞訊息給活著的人通常會變得非常情緒化，非常…具危險性。「假如對方認為我是假冒的，或是我是為了某種目的--也許是…金錢。在過去，這總會讓情況變得更糟。」

「我 _絕對_ 不會讓任何東西傷害你，」James向他保證，他那分量十足的信念給予了他絕對的威信。「不過我明白的，你不需要做任何事情。」他拉開與Q的距離，並且站直身體，只剩他的雙手穿梭在Q的頭髮之中。

「我很樂意…樂意幫忙，」Q因James的觸摸而低下頭的同時，說話的聲音弱了下來。「她的名字是？」

「Patricia。」James試著向後退，試著抽離他的手，但他仍然沒有辦法。Q在 _這裡_ ，在這道薄霧屬於James的這一邊，儘管事實上Q因為缺少他的身體，而被減弱了力量，但他還是與之連結。實際上，他顯得生氣勃勃、活力盎然，James沒辦法讓自己放手。他挪動腳步直接站在Q的身後，就如同他白天大多數時間--在Q可以跟他說話之前--那樣，接著向上移動他的手，越過Q的上臂、他的雙肩，再向上到他的脖子，然後沒入他的頭髮。「如果我打擾到你，我對此感到很抱歉。」

「不，這--這樣沒關係，」Q伴隨另一個輕顫說，「我以前學到的觸摸…是某種不知所措的感覺，或者說不是那麼可以接受的。有一次我去度假，有一個小孩被淹死了，她花了每天晚上的時間跟我坐在一起，要求講故事。對他們大多數而言…這樣會感到安心。」

「他們，」James嘆了一口氣說，同時將他雙手的手掌貼在Q的胸口，將他向後拉進James無形的身體。「是我們，除了你之外的我們。」他摟緊Q，讓他雙手的手臂圍繞著單薄的胸膛。「這算是一種慰藉，和更多的，」他對著Q的脖子喃喃自語，感受著在那涼爽、柔軟皮膚下脈搏的跳動。「安心，」他重複道。「雖然，這並不是完全正確的措辭。」

「你非常…」Q深深地吸了一口氣，將他的頭傾向一邊，露出他的脖子。「你是同志嗎？我不是有意要冒犯--我很抱歉--但是…我知道怎樣的觸摸會變得非常強烈。」

整片的肌膚讓人難以克制，James移動他的嘴到Q光裸的脖子上，同時呼出一口氣說：「我不確定我是否了解。」

Q緊張地笑了笑，「就是同性戀，被男人所吸引。以前不被允許--但現在沒關係，不再…不再像以前了。」他說，尾音還帶點顫抖。

James花了一點時間理解Q話中的完整含意，他完全沒有意識到他帶有性慾的意味--他只是利用這個觸摸一個真正的活人的機會，來感受活著的感覺。但現在James哼了一聲，將他的雙手向下滑過Q那平坦、結實的腹部和他的襯衫布料。「特工--尤其是雙0等級的，必須是易於變通的，我曾經在任務中有過女人和男人，有時候家裡會有男人在我的床上。」他讓他的手落在Q的髖骨上摸索了一會，好避開它們順利滑進襯衫底下，搭在那光裸的肌膚上。

「那是被允許的？」Q終於動了，舉起一隻手脫下他的眼鏡，他放下眼鏡，從他手中離開的瞬間，眼鏡便消失了，就好像是只有透過接觸才會固定在他身上。「你很令人分心，James。」

「這沒得商量，」James說，「這樣不安全，我應該住手。而你應該回到你的身體裡。」可現在他知道自己正在做什麼，和對Q的影響，James _真的_ 沒辦法停止。他彎下腰低著頭對Q的耳邊低語：「你非常朝氣蓬勃。」

Q發出一個細微而柔軟的聲音，向後靠著James。「我跟你在一起很安全，你不 _知道_ …我從來沒有--其他的鬼魂會避免接觸，除了小孩子，祂們只想牽我的手，然後跟著我。你這樣不會感到疼痛嗎？」

James笑了出來，思考著所有可以用來描述他此刻感覺的形容詞，疼痛並不是其中之一。「不，這一點都不痛。」他緊緊摟住Q，對著他的脖子呼出一口氣。「不知道什麼？答應我，我沒有傷害到你。」

「不，天啊，沒有，」Q說，舉起他的雙手，掌心朝下放在James的前臂，這觸感溫暖而真實。過了一會，Q彎曲起他的手指，抓握住James的手臂。「這就像閃電一般，每個地方都感到細微的電擊，而且你是如此的溫暖。」他的手指靠著James的皮膚輕顫，按壓一段時間之後--不是真的穿過只是簡單地抓握，彷彿他們是兩個活著的人。Q非常緩慢地、試探地問道：「你是否會非常介意我轉身？也許…親吻你？」

James覺得他應該說不，因為事實上他已經死了，而Q還活著，這是最大的問題所在，當然更別提他們幾乎不認識對方。不過，他心中有很大一部分的需求正熊熊燃燒著，不滿意只能淺嚐Q的熱情，James想處處感受到它。而且Q就在 _這裡_ ，他在Skyfall之中，這使得他成為 _James的_ 。

「慢慢地，」James最終說道，不情願地鬆開他的懷抱。「如果感覺不對，立刻退開。」

Q毫不遲疑地轉身面向James的懷抱，同時對著他微笑。「這感覺很好，」他說，同時雙手摟住James的肩膀。「也許穿得有點太過正式了，但是非常好。」

James俯下身來，讓他的嘴接觸Q的皮膚。他輕輕擦過Q的眉毛，然後是他的太陽穴，接著是他的下巴。最後他張開他的嘴，足以讓自己的舌頭品嘗Q的雙唇，用盡可能短的時間輕舔著唇瓣交合的地方。當他結束時立刻拉開距離，認真地注視Q的表情，「還好嗎？」

當Q睜開他那雙榛子色的眼睛時，它們的顏色變得更深，近似迷離，他一邊的嘴角向上勾起一絲微笑。「我以前從來沒有親吻過一個鬼魂，」他說話的同時踮起腳尖以挺起他的身子，從大腿到胸膛緊貼著James。這一次，他輕舔James的嘴巴，同時向上舉起一隻手伸進James的頭髮，好將他抱得更近。

每個關於放慢腳步、小心不要傷害他的人的想法，都消失在Q正緊貼著他、親吻著他這宛如帶電一般令人激動的感覺之中。情感湧現並且顛覆了他--James已經有好幾年沒有感受到這些情感：愛慕、渴望、需求。不對，不只是需求，James意識到應該更像是…性慾。他將Q緊緊摟在懷裡，一隻手揉進Q的頭髮中，另一隻手則伸進Q身上的長褲褲腰內。他讓他們周圍的空氣中充滿警戒和保護欲，以確保他們不會受到攻擊的干擾，以及 _索取_ 。

而Q給予，允許James恣意地親吻。這滋味和感覺令人陶醉、迷惑，James過了很長一段頭暈目眩的時間，才意識到Q逐漸高漲的慾望緊貼著他的髖部。Q絕對不引以為恥，而且毫不掩飾，沒有變得小心自持或是隱藏他的慾望；相反地，他在James的懷裡扭動著，他輕拽James的頭髮，有意地將他的髖部向前推送。

這讓已經禁慾幾十年的James被擊潰在可怕的浪潮之中，他知道他必須很快停止下來，否則他永遠不會放Q回去。他更深入、狂熱地吻著，雙手使勁地緊抓著，直到他最後不得不向後退開，但還遠遠不夠在他們兩人之間的嘴空出距離來。

「你沒事吧？」他迫切地詢問，深怕他奪去一些不是他該得到的，像是Q身上一絲細微的生命力。

「是的，天啊，沒事。」Q說，他短短一瞬間對上James的目光，接著再次將他拉得更近，沉浸在一個充滿需求的吻中。他抽回雙手去拉住James的襯衫領口，在他伸手去碰最上面的扣子之前，他猶豫地開口：「這樣？我可以嗎？」他在接吻時的空隙間詢問著。

起初Q雙手在他的鈕扣上的感覺無非就是多了一個接觸點，這感覺陷在整體感官的交響樂之中，與其他的比起來還不夠明顯到可以被察覺出來。但是當Q徵求他的同意時，James愣住了，突然間深刻地意識到Q正在做什麼--他想要什麼。他想要脫下James的衣服，讓他們的身體交纏--就像他們現在一樣--在一起。James不再有一個肉體，但這不代表它自身的靈魂體不能擁有行動、反應和感覺，就宛如這一切都還是真實的。

兩種對立的感覺讓他感到左右為難--他全身上下的感官都為了Q沸騰不已，向他尖叫著繼續做他開始做的事，和自身對於Q變得如此的… _冒失_ ，和對他想要的是如此坦然地有興趣和開放感到震驚--這對James來說代表某種嶄新的、勢不可擋的，而且完美的超乎想像的意義。

「好，」當James終於再次找回他的聲音時說道：「好，請吧。」

Q快速地解開鈕扣，就像練習過脫掉其他人的衣服--James認為應該是某個 _男性_ ，因為女性襯衫的鈕扣是相反方向的，但是Q卻顯得一點都不笨手笨腳。當他解開所有的釦子，他並沒有敞開襯衫。他將他的雙手平貼在James的胸膛上，在衣服布料和槍套所空出的範圍中推動著。「James，」他低聲道，從親吻中退了開來，看著他雙手在James胸膛上移動的路線，「天啊，你的身體…真性感。」

James強忍住愚蠢至極的衝動去提醒Q實際上他沒有身體，因為這絕對很荒謬。他感受到比他還活著的時候更多肉體上的極限，不僅是因為他能感覺到Q的觸摸沿著他的皮膚飛奔而過，也是因為被人看見、仰慕，迫使James回想起當他還活著的時候的自己：高大、結實肌肉、帶有疤痕、 _強壯_ 。

James伸手抓住Q所穿的汗衫下襬，向上拉過Q的頭，接著他讓自己走向前，將他們緊貼在一起，感受著他曾擁有過最為接近的肌膚之親。Q依然沒有感覺 _很好_ ，但是肉體和靈魂體之間的差異感消失在肌肉移動、血流和心跳的感覺之下。James則想沉浸在Q之中，並且在那裡定居下來，永遠陶醉於他那美好的 _活力_ 。

Q笑了起來，明亮而活潑，接著拽了拽James襯衫。「槍，我從來沒有--你可以把它脫掉嗎？」當他自己的汗衫從James手中消失的同時他開口說道。在James回答之前，Q低下頭將他的雙唇壓在James的鎖骨上，成了一個短暫、乾燥而柔軟的吻，接著張開嘴唇，用他的舌頭輕輕地掠過，感覺火熱而驚人。

James當下有著非常奇特的感覺，仿佛他人就在那裡，但其實不然，因為所有的一切都瞬間融化在Q舌尖的熱度之下。他想知道對一個鬼魂來說，是否有可能如此沉浸在一個接觸點所帶來的生理感官刺激中，他身體其餘的部分都消失了，以便努力將注意力集中在不管是什麼所帶來極大的愉悅。然後他意識到他的雙手，所以他抬起手將Q固定在原地。

「別停，」他請求道，不過他只有抱住Q一會兒，便趕忙脫下他的槍，但不管怎樣，一點用都沒有，只因為活著的時候槍幾乎跟他的四肢一樣是他身體的一部分。

Q抬起他的頭剛好注視著James的眼睛，然後他露出頑皮且毫不掩飾的誘人笑容，迅速低下頭沿著James鎖骨的線條，從肩膀一路親舔著到喉嚨。當他完全敞開James的襯衫時，他以一個溫柔的啃咬作為結束，雙手搔癢般地滑過James身體的兩側，停在他的後腰。

James在Q探索他的當下，模糊地想著這太超過了，他通常是那個侵略者；他總是那個小心翼翼地探索著另一個人的想法、感覺和極限的人。他一直肩負這個角色，以確保事情的發展不會讓他被抓去監禁或者更糟。而Q在這，絲毫不顧忌地掌握Bond的身體，像彈奏一件樂器般，使它哼唱不休。

假如James可以從Q的舌頭和牙齒中抽出些許注意力，他或許可以試著化被動為主動，對Q做同樣的事，但他除了感受和欣賞這一切之外，沒辦法做任何事。他讓Q做他喜歡做的，他唯一的貢獻是發出讚賞的呻吟聲，和把手牢牢地扶在Q精瘦的髖部，然後是身體兩側，接著是雙肩，他發覺是Q漸漸向下移動，舌尖在James的腹部留下痕跡，掠過他的肚臍，沿著他長褲的褲腰輕舔著。

「真是該死的完美，」Q咕噥著伸手扶著James身體的側邊站了起來。這一次，他的吻顯得慵懶和放縱自己，幾乎是勢不可擋的，他不僅沉浸在如此隨興地索求，還著迷於赤裸皮膚之間那原始的感覺。他雙手環抱住James並舔了舔他的嘴，用舌尖輕拂過James的，小心翼翼地引誘James用同樣程度的放縱回吻他。然後，正當James還在掙扎於接受Q的熱情和慰藉時，Q開口詢問：「你喜歡什麼，James？」

這問題讓James大感意外，他向後退到足以向下注視著Q，「你，」他說，混亂中眨了眨眼睛。「你所做的每件事，你真是該死的 _驚為天人_ 。」

Q的笑容可說是光采動人，他笑著再一次挑逗地親吻James，「你真的非常溫柔體貼。」

James向後仰起頭大笑著，雙手將Q的身體收得更緊。「溫柔體貼？」他懷疑地問道。「從我還是一個男孩以來，我還沒被形容過溫柔體貼，而且就算有，也是場面話。」他低下頭看著Q，火花在他眼裡閃爍的同時，他腦海裡想著有關他們可以一起做的每件事。「我如何才能讓 _你_ 感受到這種令人難以置信的感覺呢？」

「你已經這麼做了，這不是我的身體，是你的能量體和我睡夢中出竅的靈魂體。」Q低下頭，把臉蹭在James的肩膀上，將他拉得更近。「我 _全身上下_ 都可以感覺到你，這很美好。」

James用雙臂摟著Q，將他緊緊收在懷裡，呼吸進另一波情感。「已經過了太久了」他平靜地坦白，再一次用鼻子和嘴輕蹭靠在他肩膀上Q脖子那片溫暖的地方。「所以，一直被擔心出錯的恐懼所感染，告訴我該做怎麼做。」

「任何你喜歡的，」Q緊抱住他，轉頭印了一個吻在他耳邊。「任何你想做的事情，可能一切都沒事，而且你不能像這樣傷害我--我會啪的一聲馬上回到我的身體，平安無事的。所以別害怕。」

James輕聲笑了起來，笑聲在他的胸膛迴盪，同時他開始摩娑Q耳邊柔軟的皮膚。「我不害怕。」他糾正道。然後他鬆開懷抱向後退了一步，雙手放在他的皮帶上。現在每件東西都必須被除去--長褲、內褲、皮帶--這樣他們就能夠完成，而James也能夠重新發現這會是什麼樣的感覺。

Q微笑地看著，這提醒James _他_ 過去是如何全神貫注地引誘任務中所需的每一個女人--總是讓她們感到如此被需要和珍惜，同時還帶點不知所措，無法隱藏她們的秘密。「我可以這樣看著你好幾個小時。」Q輕聲地說，短暫和James的視線交會，他再度研究起James的身體，記錄下他的傷痕，熟記他的肌肉線條。

當James脫下他所穿的其他衣物時，他伸手攬住Q。如今他已經嚐到肌膚緊密接觸的滋味，而他想要全部。Q睡褲的褲頭只用了一圈鬆緊帶固定在他身上，當James扯下睡褲，發現裡面什麼都沒穿，呈現出難以想像充滿情慾的景象。

James沒有花時間盯著看，他魂不守舍地承認Q的裸體毫無疑問是多麼的美好，但視覺和身形對James而言已不再重要，他一秒都不浪費地將Q拉向他。他拉起一直觸摸他皮膚的Q站直，用他的雙臂緊緊摟住Q，將他們的身體緊貼，同時調整姿勢直到他從腳趾開始一路向上到腿、腹部，最後是胸膛都能感覺到Q。

這簡直 _令人難以置信_ 。

James仍然維持著呼吸動作的習慣；在死後，他胸口規律的動作是深植於他腦海中一種不由自主的記憶。眼下，當他盡可能靠近Q，追逐那一絲淡淡的生命力，這讓James停止了呼吸。他閉上他的雙眼，只為了專注在Q緊貼在他身上的感覺。他將他的臉埋進Q脖子和肩膀的交界處，雙脣抵在Q脈搏跳動的地方，然後集中注意力。

Q的胸膛隨著呼吸上下起伏，James讓自己沉澱在那令人感到慰藉的律動之中；Q的心臟跳動著以輸送氧氣，James可以感覺到血液在Q的血管快速地流竄。Q的皮膚很溫暖--比起剛開始James第一次觸碰他時來得更溫暖，也許吧--James盡可能將自己緊貼著對方身上的每個地方。

Q顫抖了起來，緊緊抓住James喘著氣說：「天啊，你好像 _閃電_ 一般，James，你還好嗎？可以忍受嗎？」

這些話隱隱約約朝James而來，比起Q的心跳聲要來得安靜許多；他深陷在他曾經認為是理所當然，但如今因為缺少心臟的跳動，而無法獲得的聲音之中，因此他需要費很大一番功夫，才能成功做出回應。

「我弄痛你了嗎，Q？」

「不。喔，天啊，沒有。」Q抓住James後頸的頭髮，胡亂地、不顧一切地親吻他的側臉。「留下來，拜託。」

James不知道就算他想離開，自己有沒有辦法這麼做。他越努力向前，就離Q越近，同時也變得對他更加著迷。雙眼仍然緊閉，James專注在追逐Q體內核心中某個地方所出現的火花，它搖曳著像是一叢微弱的藍色火焰。當視線聚焦在這叢火焰上，就彷彿試圖注視一顆朦朧的星星，你越是看著它，它就越消失在其後那片黑夜裡，但如果你從眼角餘光看著它…

不只是試圖想 _看得_ 清楚，James還想去觸摸；雖然他投射出來的靈體，比起他的本體不是那麼具有影響力或是強大，他也不是用真正的手指去抓住Q的，而是用他那近乎於無的最基礎元素--他的精神能量。

Q屏住了呼吸，「你是不是--」他才開口，接著便安靜下來，在James的懷抱中搖晃。可怕的瞬間一閃而過，James以為自己要失去Q了，後來才發現Q正在褪下外表還是人形的假象，他理解了James的想法，向他敞開自己。

「不要放開我。」他對著Q的意識輕聲說道。他不擔心自己過於沉浸在Q的意識當中，反之亦然；雖然James身處黑暗，顯得垂垂老矣和破敗不堪，Q則是明亮、年輕、才華洋溢和 _天賦異稟_ ，但他們完美地契合在一起，兩個人都沒有迷失在對方之中。James _幾乎_ 快到達那個地方了--他可以看見那藍色火焰的召喚，同時燃燒地更為明亮。現在，他可以伸手去觸摸它了。

但第一次，James猶豫了，問道：「我可以嗎？」

本質上來說，或許是因為Q還活著，所以未能開口說話。相反的，他朝James伸出手，環抱他、進入他，就像是一股在寒冷的冬日中火堆所帶來的溫暖。沒有感到一絲的猶豫和防備，James放開他最後的保留，伸手去觸摸。

第四章 End


	5. Chapter 5

 

第五章

 

傍晚的時候Q慢慢清醒過來，感覺懶洋洋地，雖然睡在行軍床帶來既有的不適，同時睡袋是如何纏繞住他的雙腿。他伸展著身體，繃緊和放鬆他腳趾到脖子之間的每一吋肌肉。他感覺到--

 _James_ 。

他小小地吸了一口氣抬起頭，環顧著光線昏暗、不甚熟悉的廚房。只有一道微弱的陽光，穿過老舊的百葉窗投射下來。Q朝他的左邊伸出手，他通常在那裡擺上一個提燈，並且切換成電池模式，因為他並不想用手搖的方式來充電。

燈光顯示他的設備並沒有被弄亂，每件物品都維持在早上入睡前的模樣。這代表著他所做的--應該說 _他們_ 所做的--並沒有呈現在現實世界中。

天啊，Eve會 _殺了_ 他的。靈魂出竅是件伴隨著一定程度危險的事，但他總是只有讓一部分的意識穿越。他從來沒有這麼徹底的深入過，幾乎失去和他身體的連結，但是… _James_ 。

他因為記憶而笑了起來，同時翻了個身，下一秒當他意識到James就站在 _那裡_ ，一隻手穿過睡袋擱在Q的手臂上時，他吃驚地楞在原地。Q必須要集中注意力在感受這個接觸--不是因為James的力量微弱，而是因為不再感覺 _不同_ 。帶電的能量攀爬過Q的皮膚，感覺很…正常。這真是太棒了。

Q面帶笑容將提燈落在行軍床的一側，它隨即滾到對著他的髖部，照射出奇形怪狀的陰影。「早安，James，或者說，嗯，晚安。」他說，思索著他是否可以哄勸James躺臥在他的身旁。

「你好，」James臉上帶著溫暖的笑容回應。他向Q伸出手，當James將Q的一些頭髮從他臉上撥開時，Q感受到彼此接觸的地方所帶來的酥麻感。這讓人鬆了一口氣，代表James的力量還強大到足以影響現實世界，甚至是像幾縷髮絲這般輕的東西。「你還好嗎？」

「好極了，」Q說，清楚知道自己正傻呼呼地咧嘴笑著，而且也不願去掩飾。「那你呢？」

James邊笑邊在Q的身旁單腳跪了下來，「我之前從來沒有這麼做過，」他帶著懊悔的笑容坦言道，但他伸去握住Q的手的同時，隨即消失在滿懷柔情的溫暖之中。Q發現手從床上被舉了起來，不只是因為所施加的力道移動，還有一股無法抗拒的能量，很快地，James透明的手指和他的交扣在一起。

Q發出一聲柔軟、略帶驚訝的鼻息。一小部分的他了解到James的力量已經變得更強大--或許他一直以來都是如此，只是昨天沒有完全展現出來，除了扔擲那把小刀之外。他知道他應該將這整件事拍攝下來，試著捕捉一些證據，但是突然間他不願和世界上其他人分享。

「我也沒有，」他坦承道，同時翻了個側身好面對James。他舉起他那沒被握住的手，輕撫著勾勒出James臉部線條的精神體，感受他的臉頰與下巴所帶來的酥麻感。「我以前從來沒有這麼深入到你的世界，這真的令人難以置信。」

「還有愚蠢，」James嘆了口氣補充。「我讓你身處在容易受到攻擊的位置，因為 _我_ 很容易受到攻擊。我不應該…」他停頓了一下，思考一下該如何表達，接著再一次微笑說：「不過我沒辦法讓自己對此後悔，你是如此的迷人，Q。」

「不過，我們並沒有遭到攻擊，」Q讓他的手指滑過James頭髮的影像，感受他能量帶來的劈啪聲和小火花。「我們很安全，我永遠都不會後悔那樣做，James。這簡直…難以想像。」

James緊緊握住Q的手不放，接著低下他的額頭靠在Q的指關節上。他看起來似乎掙扎著要說些什麼，他形體影像的邊緣猶豫不決地閃爍。但過了一會能量穩定下來，James向上抬起頭看著Q，然後視線沿著睡袋的長度一路往下。「我可以嗎？」

「任何你想要的都可以，」Q毫不遲疑地說。Eve因為他這麼快就相信一個鬼魂而殺了他的，但他知道James不會傷害他，除了也許是無意間地。所以只要James維持愉悅--而不是憤怒或受到威脅--Q就非常安全。此外，昨天晚上James說得沒錯：任何鬼魂都可以試著奪走Q對自己身體的控制權，特別是一旦Q全部釋放出來，只剩下細如游絲般的繫繩連接。現在，Q意識清楚而且完全在他自己的身體裡，沒有什麼東西可以控制他。

James放開Q的手，他幾乎沒有移動就從之前跪在地板上的地方消失，然後重新出現躺在Q的旁邊。行軍床很小，雖然Q沒有佔據整個空間，假使多了另一個 _活生生_ 的人也會顯得擁擠難耐。不過James不受實體空間的侷限，Q對James的身體--他的能量--產生一種奇特的感覺，可以在他身旁將自己安置調整好，佔滿每一處可用的空間卻不會擠到他。

James心滿意足地嘆了口氣，側起身體用手撐著頭讓自己處在一個舒服合適的位置，並且低頭看向Q。「我現在概略知道關於你的每件事情，但是我對於你的所有細節並不瞭解。」

「真的嗎？」Q問。他突然間冒出的興趣和好奇心，將小小的需求擠到一邊去，其中：刷牙、外頭某個隱密的草叢，和茶是此刻名單中排名前三名的。「你可以讀我的大腦？我無意冒犯，」他快速地補充。「你看到什麼？我從來不知道心電感應是如何超越傳統的溝通管道。」

James好怪地歪了歪他的頭，不過笑容一直沒有從他臉上離開。「我不完全稱之為心電感應，」他說，視線從Q的雙眼向下移動至他的嘴唇。「我們碰觸彼此了。」

Q感到一陣羞赧爬上他的臉頰，「我們做了…對此你可以接受，不是嗎？我的意思是，你說你以前曾經跟男人在一起過。我們所做的，不算性行為--嚴格來說不算，雖然是用那樣的方式開始--但是我不希望讓你感到不舒服。」

James的表情看起來沒有感到驚訝或被冒犯，反而在Q說話的同時漸漸若有所思了起來。當Q發表完之後，他搖搖頭說：「我沒有不舒服，但我也不認為你完全明白我的意思。」臉上的微笑也變成咧嘴笑著，一眨眼的工夫，James從躺在Q的旁邊，移動到他的正上方，雙腿置於Q兩腿之間，兩隻手將自己撐在Q的頭和胸膛之上。「我可以嗎？」

Q笑了，對自己的身體因為一個英俊的男人--還是鬼魂--像現在這樣爬到他身上所產生的自然反應感到有點難為情。「請。」他心跳加速地開口邀請道。

「儘量從我這裡引發積極正面的情感反應，」James頑皮地說，用那雙幾乎因為他的嬉鬧而閃閃發光、帶電般湛藍色的雙眸，露出笑容低頭看著Q。「直到我的嘴唇碰觸到你的時，你就知道了。」接下來他開始壓低自己，認真地注視Q的臉。

不管是不是個天才，Q的大腦都當機了。他抬眼盯著James，甚至不敢呼吸。「James。」他輕聲說，想要-- _需要_ \--他的親吻。

James的表情變得銳利，他甚至沒有試圖減緩他的靠近，來花時間挑逗。他讓自己更低向Q，從兩人的髖部開始形成接觸點和力道，然後一直到胸膛，最後才是嘴巴，就在他吻上Q的時候。

除了被某人親吻造成帶有赤裸裸靜電暖流的身體感覺外，Q的思緒忙於一個更深沉的連結，一個他不需要花上全部精力就可以感覺得到，那是一種意念、專注、保護欲、占有欲還有色慾。這股情緒從親吻中蔓延，無須採取行動或刺激，就從James的意識傳遞給Q。有那麼短暫、驚慌的一瞬間，Q不知道他的思緒在哪裡結束，而James的又從哪裡開始，不過他讓親吻繼續，直到他可以區分出思緒外表所覆蓋的色彩，像是薄霧般的深綠色是屬於James的感受。

這種共享，是非常美麗的。

 _就是這樣_ ，Q想著，一邊摸索著讓他的身體迎合自己的慾望和James更為純粹的能量。 _想要更多_ 。他移動著，光芒閃耀在他和James彼此接觸的皮膚上。他呼出一口氣，試圖找回自己的聲音，並且笨拙地舉起一隻手，滑過James身體的邊緣。James之前是穿著衣服的，但現在Q不知道他是否還是如此，而他也沒辦法睜開眼睛去看；James身上的漆黑絢爛到超乎想像，宛若一個日全蝕，假如Q太過靠近觀看的話，就威脅著使他失明。

James讓自己更沉重地壓在Q的身上，看起來就像是被Q不顧一切索求更多後迅速接踵而來的一波洶湧慾望給鼓舞著。Q明瞭到的每一個想法和感覺似乎都被成倍地放大，隨著親吻的時間持續拉長，他就越能從James身上感受到，彷彿他可以聽見James腦海中清楚表達的想法，儘管此刻它們似乎是一連串詞意連貫的句子在盤旋：「 _必須拉開距離、一定不可以傷害Q、但感覺起來令人驚艷、不可以傷害他、他是我的、我必須拉開距離…_ 」

Q找回呼吸開口說：「James，留下來」。或者該說是在腦中想著，因為親吻從未停止，閃電般霹啪聲響不只在他的唇舌上，它變得更加深入至他體內，就好像每次呼吸都將James拉得更近。他的雙手移動到James身上，手指掠過他那如濃霧般的能量形狀，並且無聲地請求James _不要停止_ 。Q所做的一切--從他意識到他能和死去的人溝通的那一刻起直到此時--全都都導向 _這件事_ 。

James顯然聽到了這個實際上沒有被說出口的想法，身上湧現驚喜的感覺，而他猶豫了一會，思考在不打破彼此接觸的情況之下，即時從這個親吻中抽身。接著貪婪帶來一陣猛烈的咆嘯聲灼燒過James，他又陷進去Q之中，幾乎和他早些時候一樣地深入，不過這一次感覺起來就像他用他自己的思緒觸及Q體內的核心，而不是要求沉溺其中。

突如其來少量的感知--未經修飾、極其強烈的快感--使得Q驚叫了起來。雖然實際上一點用都沒有，但他還是向上挺起他的髖部，並緊緊抓住James，在將自己的靈魂推離他的身體，然後進入James的世界或滿足自身純粹的肉體需求之間拉扯。他的雙手下沉穿過James的形體，所以他抓住睡袋作為替代，同時再一次、又一次地向上推起自己，他的胸口因為逐漸堆疊起的快感而緊繃。他聽見自己乞求、懇求著更多，但他停不下來，他 _什麼_ 也不能做，除了躺在James身下，被他所圍繞、充填，和 _感受_ 。

James _大笑著_ ，這個混蛋，並且將他的幾縷知覺再一次傳遞給Q，他的目的十分明確；他不僅僅是Q快感的創造者，Q意識到--他正 _和_ Q正一起體驗著，因為他纏繞在他的腦海中。他伸手向下探進兩人之間觸碰Q，雖然Q並沒有感覺到布料移動的沙沙聲，也沒有熱度或冰涼的感覺，只有靜電的感覺套弄著Q到高潮。

他發出另一聲驚呼，感到無法呼吸和頭暈目眩，邊向上猛推進James的手中，他感覺到James對於兩人之間共享的快感強度所產生衝擊和驚嘆。Q掙扎著呼吸--昏過去對他們之中任何一個都沒好處--當一波波過於敏感的感官知覺減退，只剩下釋放後心滿意足的同時，鬆開緊抓住睡袋的雙手。

過了好長一段時間，空間裡唯一迴盪的是Q深沉、不穩定的呼吸聲，和風颳在廚房牆上的聲音。之後Q充分找回他的聲音，以一種溫柔的驚嘆口氣，開口說：「這太 _完美_ 了。」

James再次躺在他的身邊，而且第一次他的動作沒有感覺到意圖或目的。事實上，他形體的邊緣看起來好像有點模糊，彷彿有人用水彩筆塗抹在上頭。「而且你在任何時間點都不會有危險。」他帶著心滿意足的喜悅感補充。他再次緊挨著Q，更安靜而且，嗯，比Q曾經見過他要來的 _更像鬼魂般_ 躺下，就好像他懶得給自己一個清晰的靈魂外形。

「你是個天才。」Q邊說邊想著他現在絕對需要起床，然後對他的睡褲做點什麼，但是這世上沒有任何力量能強迫他移動半分，他只想在James溫暖的周圍蜷縮起來，就像一隻在火爐前的貓一樣。他柔聲地笑了，並補充說：「我實際上不做這種事，你知道。你是我第一個鬼魂…」他做了個有點難為情的動作。

James輕聲笑了起來。「我甚至不知道這有可能發生，你是第一個我沒有從這裡驅逐出去的人從…一開始的時候。」

Q竊笑著，然後有點彆扭地側翻過身體，他閉上雙眼「看著」James，用這種方式更容易感知到他。他伸出手，用手指溫柔地輕拂過James的形體，感受能量所發出溫和的細微爆裂聲。「我很高興你把人趕出去，不然我就永遠不會知道Skyfall莊園有鬼魂出沒，而我也就不會來了(I wouldn’t have come.)註1。」

James沒有出聲；接著他的外形開始震動，當James的實體開始一直不停閃爍、搖晃和震動的同時，Q感到一股蜂擁而來的驚恐，直到爆發出一陣笑聲，讓他發現James原來是在努力忍住不大笑出來。

有那麼一瞬間，Q百思不得其解地盯著他，最後終於意識到自己說了些什麼註1，他哀號著並將他的臉埋在摺疊好當作枕頭的毛巾裡。「天啊，好，夠了，」他說，邊踢邊扭動身體從睡袋中掙脫出來。「我要去梳洗一下，而你就去…變成熟點。」他試著用威脅的口吻說道，不過一個正在大笑的鬼魂，斷斷續續地就好像他被一道頻頻閃爍不停的光線中困住的畫面，這讓他咧嘴笑了出來。

「我為什麼要這麼做？」James問，饒富趣味的表情豐富了他的五官，足以讓Q看見當他笑起來的時候，雙眼眼角泛起細紋的樣子。「在將近一百年之後，我想這有點太遲了，不是嗎？」

「謝謝你對我沒有隱瞞，」Q說話的同時俯下身，如此這般他就可以哄騙James給他一個吻。

James帶著慵懶、舒適的熟稔親吻他，「我要去檢查一下房子和外面的曠野，我很快就回來。」

「小心一點。」Q用他的手指沿著James的臉龐輕撫，然後重新站起身，看著James消失。

眼前的景象提醒了他這一切是多麼的短暫；James是一個鬼魂，已逝的亡者，他生於將近一個世紀以前，而在Q出生以前也已經過世了二十幾年。他被Skyfall莊園束縛在這裡，而Q需要開始一個生活。他不會試圖拍攝任何鏡頭--他不想成為將一波波鬼魂獵人送到這裡的主因--但他只能繼續前進，他只能尋找另一個地點，並且去到那裡嘗試與鬼魂接觸，而他只能 _不_ 想這麼做。

他有條理地用毛巾和在露營爐上加熱的水，快速地洗了個澡，將自己清理乾淨。他將睡褲掛在玄關晾乾，聽著外頭起風的聲音，同時帶來第一批點點雨水飛濺在窗戶上。當他想起他跟James都不是獨自一人待在這裡--這裡還有其他具攻擊性的，而且怒不可遏的鬼魂--他渾身發抖。

他給自己弄了點燕麥片和茶作為早餐，當他吃著的同時，他試圖思考。他需要為他的工作擬定一個計畫，一個不會將Skyfall莊園牽涉其中的計畫。他需要幫助James找到一個方式來解決那些仇敵鬼魂。還有，他也需要坐下來跟James來場關於…嗯，關於他們兩人關係的嚴肅對話。

~00Q~

James站在曠野之中，回頭看著Skyfall莊園，心神不定地搜尋他那些敵人們的任何跡象。他們往往每次都留他獨自一人很長一段時間--幾個月或是幾年--才帶著憤怒和復仇再次出現，這讓James認為他們用盡他們的時間，僅僅只是為了一次攻擊而聚集他們的能量和仇恨。

這真令人惱火。

他知道他們不得不躲藏在曠野中的某個地方，也比在Skyfall中來得好。James必須用他剩餘的每一分能量來守護Skyfall，雖然他們有時候會越過他的防禦，但他們從未停留。

但顯而易見的事實是曠野病了；帚石楠註2枯萎又患病，羊鬍子草註3無法承受自身的重量，從種莢之下硬生生斷裂，還有蕨類被發現一直是棕色的，鳥類避開土壤的結果就是被害蟲給占領了，James很高興他聞不到水的氣味，因為它們看上去是一攤混濁的死水。

James想要幫忙；他想看到那些敵人永遠消失，但他不知道該從何下手。他用盡一切的手段，從極端的暴力--這只讓他們遠離個幾年，但不是永遠，而且這麼做超乎想像地讓James自身的力量和他家園的狀況付出很大的代價--到只是站在那裡，讓他們用他們方式對待他--但這也導致相同的結果，對敵人的離去沒有令人愉快的效果。

也許Q可以幫忙。

Q…

James摒棄這個想法，不想在現在這個節骨眼去處理。Q是在他死後發生在他身上最美好的事情，但他沒有任何方法能夠保留他們所擁有的。Q只會在這裡稍作停留，接著他會離開，去一個James沒辦法跟隨的地方。

這是理所當然的，假使Q發展出某種依戀的話，James也不會允許的。他是已逝之人，Q則還活著--以一種就James所知在他那個年代都沒有人可以這般美麗地、充滿朝氣地活著，即使他們的心臟都同樣地跳動。

在James的思緒更進一步落入一個特別沮喪的道路前，一個一閃而過的黑暗意圖吸引了他的注意力，一隻外型看起來就像巨大、變種的蜘蛛爬行在Skyfall大宅的屋頂上，所有的闇黑力量都沒有任何可取之處。暴怒在James體內沸騰著，同時還有一股新的、不甚熟悉的感知：恐懼。Q在房子裡面，離這股黑暗力量只有短短幾碼的距離。James的記憶忽然乍現--Q的天賦散發出藍色的光線，並且在像他這樣的事物前燃燒著像是一盞明燈，照亮那道薄霧另一側的事物，不論善良 _還是_ 邪惡。

Q有危險了。

James花了幾分鐘的時間，讓他核心能量的卷鬚鑽入他家園裡潮濕土壤之中。只要他作戰越長時間，大地就變得越來越虛弱，而且每一次他試圖吸取力量時，他感覺到比他預期中的要再少一點力量。Skyfall正在死去，很快地James也會隨之消逝。

但現在，這樣已經足夠了。他會再一次驅逐那些敵人離開，等到他們再次出現時，Q也早已離開這裡了。

~00Q~

一般情況下，在現場的深夜兩點時分是用來仔細檢查每個房間；對Skyfall莊園來說，Q的計畫應該會是他在大廳尋找任何一絲骨灰的跡象--事實上這很令人毛骨悚然--特別是在彈孔附近或是牆上的裂縫。他有自製的發光氨和黑光手電筒可以發現血跡，不過經過這麼長一段時間，他不太能確定自己會找到什麼。

現在，他也無法讓自己去到那個地方，因為James以前 _死_ 在那裡。雖然Q和所有人類都明白死亡本身不足以為懼，但在這種特殊情況下，他就是不能讓自己面對那個房間。真的，他一點都不想在房子內四處看看，或者，不，他 _還是可以這麼做_ ，但是是和James一起，他可以告訴他什麼東西可以看，什麼地方是禁止進入的。

於是，他沒有給他的手機、攝影機、手電筒和電腦充電，他反而清洗用來盛裝他早餐的罐子，並且泡了更多的茶。他在空中抖了抖他的睡袋，讓自己穿上其他長褲和第二雙襪子，然後正當看看還有沒有其他事情可做時，空氣好像著火了，一道閃電劃過點燃空氣和產生靜電干擾，這感覺就跟當Eve要外出跟最新對象約會時所噴的可怕香水一樣熟悉。

「你好，James。」Q說，邊轉身看他是否可以發現那位鬼魂。

James就在那裡，凝視著他，但他看上去不太…好。雖然沒有瘀傷或割傷還是青腫的眼睛，他形體邊緣的周圍卻顯現出一點磨損、痛苦和粗糙。更進一步說，威脅和暴力的細微裂痕又回來了，就像薄霧一樣環繞著他。

Q遲疑了，但只有片刻時間。這裡是有危險，但算得上是一種夏季雷陣雨的危險--意即這偶然的暴力行為只要用一點關心和運氣就可以避免。他走向James，伸出雙手，同時給他一個溫柔、歡迎的笑靨。「我想你了。」他如實地說。

James閃爍了一下，但毫不猶豫地伸手牽起Q的雙手。他將Q拉近，然後將他的臉埋進Q的頸窩，這儼然成了他的習慣。「你沒事吧？」James問道，聲線鏗鏘有力，儘管實際上他並沒有真的大聲地開口說話。

當James的能量緊緊圍繞住Q時，他發出一聲滿足的嘆息。他閉上他的雙眼，使James的形象在他腦海中變得更為清晰。「我沒事，你呢？你感覺起來」-- _更陰鬱_ ，Q心想--「不太一樣」

「剛剛發生一場戰鬥，我贏了。」James的能量劈啪作響，並且發出閃光，接著回歸平靜。這一次當他說話時，他的嘴確實移動至Q的脈搏上，帶著一股力量說：「你是安全的。」

「噢，James，」Q責備道，同時讓自己的呼吸慢下來，以便讓自己靈魂脫離他的身體--只要一點點，足以延伸超出他皮膚的外層就好。這感覺起來就像一道清冷的微風，吹散那片薄霧，James變得輪廓分明。「謝謝你，但是你不應該為了我讓自己陷入危險，」他邊說邊在James的臉龐印上一個吻。有那麼一瞬間，當能量在他們之間產生火花前，他感受到他唇下皮膚接觸的錯覺。

James站直身體，將自己抽離Q的懷抱，不過他並沒有放開手。「Skyfall莊園和它裡面所有的東西都屬於我的，」James說，那些話語迴盪著力量和堅定。「我還能堅守些什麼？」他低頭看著他們彼此牽住的雙手，然後慢慢地放開Q。「你想喝點茶嗎？」

Q笑了，知道這代表James正在當一個有禮貌的主人，並且為此著迷。因為他所擁有的任何茶葉早就不新鮮了，而且有可能被…不管是哪種吃茶葉的生物給吃掉了，也許是老鼠吧。他謹慎地再次伸出他的手說道：「其實我想和你談談，我們可以坐在行軍床上，或是去任何會讓你感覺自在的地方。」

James握住Q的雙手，一邊眉毛挑起說：「你喜歡星星嗎？」

Q小心翼翼地開口：「早些時候外面有下雨。」

「的確是，」James點點頭說。「但一個小時以前就停了，天空很晴朗，而且別擔心；我們不會冒險跑到屋頂去的，我非常明瞭你的」--他帶著一絲壞笑看著Q--「脆弱」。

Q惱怒地哼了一聲，隱藏他因為James的關心而如此激動不已。「我並不 _脆弱_ ，我只是沒注意到雨已經停了，但是你可以？」他問的同時邊想著他應該拿他的軍裝風衣，不過他也不想放開James的手。「大多數的鬼魂不會注意到像天氣這類的事情。」

「你比我還清楚，」James輕聲笑著說，「你遇見的鬼魂遠比我遇見的要來得多。」 他放開Q的手，並朝廚房的門口望去。「你泡些茶，然後帶上你的毯子，我很快就回來。」接著他閃爍著消失了。

Q走去將鍋子裝滿水，笑著思考他可能是瘋了，才想要躺在星空下，讓他可以和一個鬼魂親熱。Eve會殺了他的，還好幾次。然後再拍下他的鬼魂式道歉而大賺一筆。

十分鐘後他依然滿臉笑意，一旦水煮沸了，茶包也浸泡好；他穿上他的軍裝風衣，確認他的緊急用手電筒和提燈，然後在脖子上圍上圍巾。他還有一塊厚實的塑膠防水布可以當作防潮地墊或雨遮--對一個屋頂漏水的鬼屋來說非常有用--還有一塊羊絨製的披巾。

Q沒有看到James回來房間，就算James試著悄然接近他，這也是沒辦法的事。不論是他們之間的連結或是James無法抑制他的能量所導致，Q總是可以感覺到James重新進入房間，直接出現在他身後的時刻。

「我們是要去樓上，不是去行軍，」James說，聲音饒富趣味，同時他將圍巾向下拉足以在Q的後頸印上一吻。

「樓上？」Q顫抖起来並惱怒地哼了一聲，只因為他不想拉開兩人的距離，然後在James沒有看到時趁機翻了個白眼。他放下手中的防水布和毯子，聳肩脫下軍裝風衣，再度拿起毯子。「我以為我們會到外面的曠野去，跟熊還是狐狸或是任何在蘇格蘭吃人的生物之類作伴，也許是有狂犬病的殭屍羊。」

「在蘇格蘭的狂犬病殭屍羊？James懷疑地問。「羊，有。殭屍，也有，狂犬病？這可沒有在蘇格蘭，親愛的。」

有那麼瘋狂的一瞬間，Q幾乎認為殭屍是 _真的_ 存在。畢竟，鬼魂都存在了，所以為什麼沒有殭屍？而且有誰會比一個鬼魂要來得知道這種事呢？

接著他大笑並輕推了James一下，轉過身期盼得到一個親吻。「你真讓人難以忍受，」他指責道，同時舉起一隻手觸摸James的臉龐。

「過獎了，只是不太能忍受的程度罷了註4。」James輕輕地笑了，並俯下身給Q他所想的親吻。不過幾秒後他就拉開距離，並轉身朝向通往走廊的門口。他抓起Q的手移動--顯然比他所意識到的還要來得更有力道，因為他拉著Q失去平衡，使他踉蹌地跟上。「我覺得你真的會喜歡這個的。」James說，他的聲音中透露出興奮，並且當他轉過頭看向Q時，給了他一個大大的笑容。

驚訝於James的力量，Q趕上腳步並溫柔地捏了捏他的手。他碰上一點阻力，意識到James清楚呈現出一個凝聚在一起的範圍，也許是透過跟他之前扔擲那把小刀時一樣的心靈遙控能力；他是如此的「實體」以至於他可以抓住他。滿懷欣喜地，Q靠得足夠近到他們的肩膀碰撞在一起；一開始感覺像是靠著一個柔軟的枕頭，不過飛快地瞥了一眼後，James似乎推了回來，Q幾乎能夠想像出他所感覺到在那柔軟、良好剪裁西裝下，栩栩如生、舒服紮實、成熟穩健的肌肉。

「我已經很喜歡了。」當他們繞著樓梯盤旋向上時，Q輕聲地說。他放開James的手，好讓自己可以將一隻手臂滑進他的腰間，邊收緊靠近他的身體。這樣他們之間只有相差一英寸的高度，因此他們的步伐相似，兩個人都不必急忙趕上對方。

「我不那麼了解我母親，但是我確實記得她很愛戶外活動。她和我的父親都喜歡待在戶外，健行、登山和滑雪。當她在這裡的時候，她沒有設法將外頭的曠野弄成一個花園，但她確實改造了一部分的閣樓。」James緊緊握住Q，引導他走上樓梯。他說話的時候充滿愉悅和興致勃勃，但當他沒有看著Q時，眼神卻是銳利和警戒。

「這就是為什麼你要保護它？那是某種--」Q猶豫了一下，看了James的臉一眼，「我有一些問題，但是我不想顯得魯莽或唐突。」

James轉頭望著Q，臉上表情平淡。「這是我的家，我個人的財產，我一生中和我的家人僅有的記憶全部都在這閣樓之中，你徵詢過我的同意，」他移開視線，「其他人則沒有。」

「我總是這麼做，」Q如實說道，當他們抵達狹窄的閣樓樓梯間時，Q放開James的腰，再一次牽起他的手。由於不確定James有多少力量，Q打開樓梯間的門，不過他等在一旁讓James走在前面。「我不做其他超自然現象探查者所偏好那種譁眾取寵的行為，我或許就是因為這樣，而不那麼受歡迎，但是我盡量保持我的工作尊重對方以及真實不作假。」

「我確定我曾經碰過一些你口中所說的那些人，但我從來沒有去辨別趁火打劫者和侵入者之間的差異。」他嘆了口氣消失，下一秒出現在Q前方幾步之遙的地方，面對他。「你打算寫有關於我的事嗎？」

「不！我不會對你做出那種事，」Q大感震驚地承諾。James的消失使得他顫抖起來，他必須阻止自己朝James伸出手。他當然必須得知道Q一開始為什麼來這裡--為了調查鬧鬼現象。即使他不明白那些科技--網路攝影機、筆記型電腦和YouTube-- _一般來說_ ，他知道Q做了些什麼，不是嗎？

「你不是個騙子，」James自信地說。「假如你不提到Skyfall的名字的話，你可以寫有關於我的事，因為當你離開的時候，我不想留在這裡收拾那些幻想自己是鬼魂獵人的躁進入侵者。」James轉眼間再次出現在他身後，輕觸他的後頸。「沒有人比得上你，我甚至在嚇唬他們離開時，都不必玩新花樣。」

Q屏住呼吸，這次是因為驚訝於James在他身邊移動如此地快速。這情景令Q想到自己就像身處在動物園裡的蜂鳥巢中，周圍有鳥兒飛舞穿梭的同時，越來越接近他的雙眼。他稍微向後靠了一點，讓現在十分熟悉的James能量的劈啪聲響撫慰他。「這是…好吧，這就是我想談的事情，但是讓我們先坐下來，給我看看你想讓我看的東西。」

James笑著摟住Q的腰，「好。」儘管樓梯間能通往的範圍有限，他還緊緊貼著Q，完成引導他走進閣樓。

Q揮一揮手中的手電筒照亮四周，巧妙地提醒James他在黑暗中看不見東西。雖然James允許有人--大概是隸屬於MI6--清除掉家具，而且大多數東西都在樓下，他還是會捍衛閣樓，和那些Q前一天一瞥而過，宛如留在鵲巢中的珍寶，Q非常清楚知道自己是在James的地盤上作客。

James領著Q穿過家具和大木箱之間，走向後方的角落，越過位於下方的廚房和主臥室。「在後面，」James開口，他的聲音再一次流露出興奮感，「我有成功維持一些活著的植物，只能感覺出一點點叢林的感覺，但景色非同一般。」他走在Q的前方，用手拉著他。「這些書是我父親的，有時候當我心血來潮，我會閱讀它們。但多半時間，我不是慢慢照顧茉莉花和玫瑰使它們綻放，就是單純觀看天上的星星。」

「你真的是不同凡響，James。」Q輕聲地說，讓手電筒的光照射在那些植物上。它們顯得有些凌亂，一兩株枯死的植物和自然生長，未經修剪的開花植物混在一起；有幾個的情況則是根部和枝條從一個花盆穿過到另一個，那些花盆的兩側都已經破裂開來。James必須得努力不懈地做些事情，好維持這些植物存活了這麼長一段時間，或許甚至是用自己的能量來照料它們。當寒冷的夜風從屋頂上的小洞鑽進來時，Q打了個寒顫--那些洞一定是James創造出來讓雨水可以滴落在植物上灌溉使用的。

「不是不同凡響，是很無聊。如果我還活著，我會認為這樣子相當可悲。」James低聲笑說，拉著Q到地板上一小塊空曠處。他轉身咧嘴一笑，接著消失--為了展現建造在閣樓角落裡兩扇落地窗，兩邊延伸至一米，他們的正上方則是一扇安裝在閣樓屋頂角落的天窗，從一座玻璃製幾乎算是溫室往外看，是一整片曠野和天空的全景效果。「你覺得如何？」James在Q身後詢問。

Q走近窗邊，那裡的天花板低到迫使自己彎下腰來。窗戶被設計成向外推開的，但是上頭的鉸鏈已經覆蓋一層鏽蝕。窗戶外面，漆黑延伸至看不見盡頭，而上方那片星空的景色…「天啊，這需要一隻望遠鏡，我以為這裡大多數夜晚的天空都很多雲。這真的美得令人驚嘆，James」。他轉過身並試著想像在很多年以前這會是什麼樣的畫面：James的母親Monique，長得什麼樣子呢？甜美、或許有著一頭金髮和藍色的雙眸，就跟她的兒子一樣。Q在腦海中描繪出她正坐在這裡，有可能穿著某件美麗、溫暖的洋裝，照顧那些花朵，使它們存活--在這片孤寂、荒涼的曠野中的一座花園之中。他對著James露出一絲悲傷的笑容，開口說：「我能明白為什麼你要守護它，謝謝你給我看這些。」

James的能量閃露出滿足和驕傲，他移動到至似乎是一叢玫瑰旁站著，花叢看起來龐大且生機蓬勃，一簇簇嬌小的紅色玫瑰沿著花莖綻放。「避開這一個，它的刺比花朵要來得大上許多。」他從花藤上摘滿一把鮮花遞給Q，能量呈現出的雙手形狀正輕微地晃動，使得花束在原地上下起伏，看起來宛如漂浮在水面上。「自從我死後，我就沒辦法聞到它們了，但是我記得它們的味道是多麼的美好和令人陶醉。」

「你的控制能力真是令人難以置信，」Q說，同時伸手捧住花束。當James放在他的掌心時，他舉起它們用手電筒的光線查看著；花朵因為夜晚而緊緊收攏在一起，每朵花下的花莖都被剪斷的剛剛好。「這真是太完美了，James。究竟你怎麼會有這般精細的控制能力？」他舉起花束，深深吸了一口氣，在這股濃郁甜美的芬芳中閉上眼睛。

James笑著說：「練習和專注，大部分的鬼魂沒有相同的控制能力嗎？」

「喔，不，差得遠了。」Q朝James得意地咧嘴一笑。「遊樂場上的孩子們幾乎無法推動一顆球--更遑論是引導了。」

「至少你從我的無聊和持續的練習中得到好處了。」James帶著一臉壞笑說道，而那可不是指花朵。

當Q回想起James在操控身體的狀態是如此純熟時，感到一股羞赧一路從他的脖子攀爬到他的臉上。「我，呃…我可以坐下嗎？」他詢問，朝周圍揮舞著手電筒直到他發現一堆看起來相當堅固的箱子。他將鼻子埋入玫瑰之中藏起他的臉，再次深深吸了一口氣。

「當然。」James在玫瑰花叢旁坐下，並滿心期待地看著Q。

Q將手電筒和玫瑰花束放在地板上，思考著他並不想看到James的控制能力精細到能將自己臀部上的木刺拔出來，所以他將毯子鋪蓋住木箱子，然後坐下來。一旦確定那堆箱子不會倒塌在他身上，他從外套口袋中拿出小型提燈，開始旋轉把手啟動它。

「就我個人的經驗，鬼魂被三件事情束縛在這個世界之中：特定的地點、人物、或是物品。通常是他們過世的地點，不過也不是一直如此。假如是一件物品，它可能代表某種深刻情感的連結--例如結婚戒指--或是跟他們的死亡有所關聯的，好比說是武器。人物的話就可能是子女或是配偶。」他放下提燈，相信他會持續發亮幾分鐘的時間，接著看向James，「你曾經提過Patricia正在等待她的…丈夫？」

「是的，」James帶著一個小小的微笑回答，「她和Kincade從他們青少年時期就一直在一起了，我不認為她會相信他可以不依賴她找到通往來世的道路。」

Q忍不住對此笑了出來，這不是他第一次聽到一個鬼魂對一位還活著的人處理從生到死這段轉變過程的能力表達關切。「所以當他過世之後，他們最有可能一起攜手前行吧。」他吸了一口氣，告訴自己保持冷靜，他接著說：「就像如果是這棟房子讓你留在這裡，你或許可以在它安全--當其他鬼魂消失--或是當時間最終戰勝了這座莊園後，選擇繼續前進。」

「選擇繼續前進，」James帶著陰沉的笑聲說。「很有趣的措辭。」

Q點點頭，沒有因為James聲音中些許的鋒利而退縮。「你知道你可以的，你只需要放開不論是什麼讓你困在這裡的東西。如果不是一位特定人士--我也不相信是--那麼要不是這棟房子本身就是其他具有重要意義的物品。這會是…嗯，首先，你知道那可能會是什麼嗎？如果你不願意的話，你不一定要告訴我，我明白那可能是非常私人的。」

James靜靜地注視Q好長一段時間，雙眼沒有聚焦，臉上表情若有所思。「不是這棟房子，」他最終悄聲地說--Q意識到或者該說 _無聲地_ ，James不是用他自己的聲音，而是投射他的想法。那些話語微弱到讓Q懷疑他是本該聽見它們，還是單純因為他們之間的連結享有這樣的特權。「不是這片土地。」

Q緩慢地舉起一隻手，希望能邀請James--這個擁有不可思議共鳴的人--了解他那毫無惡意的意圖。「那麼，我對你有一個提議，如果你有興趣的話。」

James閃爍了一下，將頭傾向一邊考慮著。他從玫瑰花叢旁的位置消失，再次出現站在Q的身前。他握住Q的手微笑，透過連結Q感覺到James的好奇和溫暖的情感。「不管你說什麼我都一直很有興趣。」

令人欣慰的是，James沒有為眼前如此私人的話題而動怒，Q呼出一口氣放鬆下來，對James敞開自己的腦海中的思緒，藉以展現他沒什麼好隱瞞的。「我會幫忙找出一個方法驅趕其他的鬼魂，在那之後，如果你願意，我們可以找出一種方式，當我離開這裡時讓你跟我一起走。」

 

第五章 End

譯註：

註1：原文為「I wouldn’t have come.」，此句為雙關語，也有達到高潮之意。

註2：原文「heather」，學名：Calluna vulgaris，為杜鵑花科帚石楠屬的植物，別名「蘇格蘭石楠」，另有「山中薄霧（Mountain Mist）」的稱號。帚石楠的學名Calluna源自希臘語，詞義是「掃除」，意指用以製作掃帚的植物，因此被翻譯成中文的「帚石楠」。英語對石楠花有「Heath」及「Heather」兩種稱謂，當中的「Heather」實際所指的正是帚石楠。帚石楠是挪威的國花，同時亦是容易令人聯想到蘇格蘭的重要標誌。

註3：羊鬍子草（學名：Eriophorum）是莎草科下的一屬，包含約25個開花植物品種。廣泛分布於北半球溫帶的酸性沼澤地帶，特別是北極圈的苔原地帶，為多年生草本植物，高約15-40厘米。其種子成熟後分裂出狀如棉絮的白色細絲，可以隨風飛散，以利於傳播種子。

註4：前一句Q所說的原文是「You’re impossible」，「impossible」直接意思是指不可能；Bond回覆的原文「Not at all. Merely unlikely.」，「unlikely」的直接意思則為不太可能，有著確定性程度上的差異，所以以此翻譯。


	6. Chapter 6

 

第六章

 

James瞇起眼睛看著Q，利用他們之間的連結，試著找出Q的腦袋裡在想些什麼。這無關細節--如果有的話，James也不在乎Q擬定怎樣的計畫來驅逐那些敵人。他願意執行Q開口要求的任何事情，只要不會將Q置於危險之中，但是挖掘出隱藏其下的動機來得更為重要。James安慰自己Q在這裡不僅僅只是為了從他身上得到一篇爆炸性的報導。他其實不在乎Q寫了些什麼，只要這不意味透過那些無禮遊客們的蠻不在乎踐踏，帶來更多對Skyfall的潛在威脅。但是 _為什麼_ ？Q腦袋裡到底在想什麼？

不過James可以從Q身上感受到那糾結的情緒，貪欲並不在其中。這令人感到欣慰，但Q其餘的想法對James來說流動得太遠又太快，所以無法了解。

然而，與其要求給個說法，James得先安撫一下Q。雖然眼前這位天才的想法被刻意地公布出來，但James卻感覺那些想法就像在湍急河流中的小銀魚--數量過多且游得太快，無法被抓住。

「我不是依附在Skyfall上，」他告訴Q，將他的注意力放至他的手中，因此當Q輕捏的時候就可以感覺到。「我活著的時候從來沒有關心過它，我只有現在，在死亡之後，才捍衛它，因為是我將那些敵人引到這裡來，家裡的僕人也因此喪命。都是因為我，我必須在我消逝前彌補這件事。」跨越這世界和Q一起走--不具任何意義，這是不變的真理。

Q瞪大了雙眼，他的想法突然爆發開來，明亮的宛如煙火。「哦， _噢_ ，」他說，同時抬起頭對著James眨了眨眼睛，露出一個出乎意料燦爛的笑容。「嗯，那合理多了，我很抱歉我沒有太多經驗到這麼遙遠的北方，我以為這裡總是如此荒涼。」

「我從來沒說過在全盛的時候看起來有比較好，」James笑著坦承道，「只是更翠綠一點。」

Q微笑著說：「那樣就容易多了，如果不是Skyfall將你困在這裡，那麼我們可以找出 _是_ 什麼東西，而且--如果你允許我的話--當我離開的時候我可以帶你一起走，更確切地說，如果你願意的話。」

James想要傾身靠著Q，將自己的嘴放在他下巴下方那脈搏跳動的地方，好更能讀取他的想法和情緒；他想要深入Q的意識，藉此連接到他的心跳並得以窺視他的內心。但對於James接下來要問的問題，這種擁抱似乎顯得太過勸誘了。所以他退回去--或者該更精準地說，消失又重新出現幾步之遙的地方。現在他知道Q並不怕他，他可以用思考般的速度移動，而不用擔心嚇到眼前這位年輕的男人。

「你想要什麼？」他開口問Q，同時目不轉睛地注視對方的表情。

Q搖搖頭，舉起他另外一隻手。「不是為了我，好吧，為了我，但大部分是為了你。如果你想的話，你可以跟我一起走。我們可以一起旅行，你可以跟我待在一起，而不是獨自一人待在這裡。」他說話的同時將手搭在James的精神體上。

 _為了我_ ，James默默地重複，他重回到Q那片生機蓬勃的位置，這一次不再遲疑地將自己緊緊圍繞住Q，沉入他的思緒中。「你希望我陪著你嗎？」他小心翼翼地問。

Q點點頭，哆嗦了一下說：「是的，我真的希望。」

James不再集中注意力在身體的接觸，而是專注於搭上Q情緒的浪潮，因此他能區分出獨立的想法：興奮感、緊張不安、希望、害怕被拒絕、愛慕，全部代表一種令人難以抗拒的積極。James讓自己因為被需要而產生的愉悅，溜進浪潮的裂縫之中。「謝謝你。」他說，伸手碰觸Q為了分享興奮而動人熱情的思緒。

Q的笑聲直率而且鬆了一口氣，「那麼你願意囉？我是說，跟我一起走？」他舉起另外一隻手輕掠過James的精神體，用一種笨拙但熱情的方式試圖抓住他。「你不一定非得如此，不過如果你願意的話，我會很樂意這麼做的；我們可以去任何你想去的地方，另外如果你想的話，你也可以幫我找尋更多鬼魂，或者我們就只是做些其他別的事情。我或許應該在我餓死之前，考慮找一份真正的工作。你還可以見到Eve，她是我工作上的夥伴，同時從我們還是小孩子的時候她就一直是我最親近的朋友。」

「一個真正的工作？」James問道，在Q快速談話之中抓住其中一個重點，這似乎引發了焦慮。「你不是一個新聞記者？你不在報社工作？」

「喔，不是。我們替自己工作，我們有一個--呃--喔，對，電腦和網路。就是那個，嗯，樓下廚房裡的銀色箱子？一個扁平可以向上打開，擁有一個打字機鍵盤和跟電視一樣的螢幕的東西？那就是我的電腦，它們的尺寸不再像那樣…一個房間的大小。」Q如今有點擔憂地搖搖頭，並且小心地伸手撫摸James的臉龐。「我們有時間的，我會告訴你任何你想知道的事情，現在，你可以把我們想成是自由新聞撰稿記者，正在記錄鬧鬼現象。這事有點難以讓人們認真對待我們，但可以說是現今的潮流趨勢。」

James不喜歡這層擔憂破壞了Q的快樂和熱情，他投入全部的專注力來重現出他非常擅長的投影體--他的臉龐、嘴巴和舌頭。他緊抓住記憶中擁有一張火熱而濕潤的嘴唇會是什麼樣子，然後當他確信他的影像完美無瑕，他稍微向後退，從Q的脖子一路向上舔吻至他的耳朵，成功獲得Q的喘息。

「好了，」他在Q的耳邊輕聲笑著說，「你可以晚一點再告訴我。」接下來的部分就比較棘手一點了--要展現出牙齒是很困難的，因為人們從沒太在意牙齒在生活中感覺起來如何，只是理所當然地認為它們就存在在 _那個地方_ 。更糟的是，要使用它們帶來其他的好處也很困難，因為在判斷咬合的力道時，存在單憑自身感覺而比不上身體直接感受的這個根本問題。他過於謹慎地輕咬，僅留下勉強可見的吻痕。

Q驚叫了一聲：「輕點！」之後他發出虛弱的笑聲。「抱歉，不，這樣很好。你只是嚇了我一跳。」他朝James伸出手，再一次掠過他的形體，就像是試圖要抓住他。「天啊，你真的--擁有這種驚人的控制能力…」他深呼吸一口氣，將頭向後傾開口說：「再試一次。」

James對於Q願意讓他探索自己感到高興而笑了出來，「我們真的應該找出到底是什麼將我束縛在這裡。」他平靜地說著，但並沒有向後退開。他加倍集中注意力，回憶著活著的時候用他的嘴巴來取悅一個伴侶會是什麼樣子。他再一次輕咬，這一次是如此地輕，他都不太確定他到底有沒有接觸到。

「你不--」Q的話被小小的喘息聲打斷，這一個聽起來柔軟而滿懷興趣。「你不知道？我們可以找到它，我們應該解決--其他的鬼魂。」

James對自己的成功感到滿意地哼了一聲，接著將自己的嘴唇按壓回Q脈搏跳動之處，深深陷入在圍繞著Q腦海中如螢火蟲快速飛舞的絕妙片段想法。「沒錯，我們應該。」喃喃自語道，然後他如法炮製先前對Q耳朵的接觸，對著他的頸項輕咬了一口。

Q發出一聲克制、破碎的聲音，同時往後靠向堆疊的木箱上。他伸手抓住他的圍巾，就好像要脫下來一樣，忽然驚喜地笑出聲。「你不用--嗯，這倒讓寒冷的夜晚變得更容易些，」他在喘息的間隙笑著說，「你可以直接穿過我的衣服，不是嗎？」

「是的，」即便Q看不見，Jame還是咧嘴笑著說。「我稍早之前也這麼做了，不過我能明白你當時是多麼的…心神散亂。」

「天啊。」Q心照不宣地咧嘴一笑，接著問：「而且你可以接收到我當下的感覺，是嗎？」

「是的。」James說，對這件事如此不明顯感到意外。

Q露出笑容，舉起手放在James的臉龐，引導他俯身一吻。當他們嘴唇接觸的那一刻，能量在兩人之間產生火花，他說：「感受我。」

James捕捉到Q調皮想法的邊邊角角，但完全不知道他腦袋裡在想些什麼，所以James在親吻Q的同時潛入得更深去探索，然後像隻慵懶的貓蜷繞住Q的大腦，等待著情感的出現。他自身親吻的感覺則在他體內建立起共鳴，將感知逐層建構起來，直到幾乎充滿他全身。Q跟上James的節奏，喘息著並且沉迷其中，以一種James未曾見過- -至少不是在其他男人身上見過--的樣子投降。

接著一波新的感受沖刷過James，那是一種冰涼指尖放在滾燙皮膚上的感覺，他的手和皮膚同時都被愛撫著。他持續集中所有的一切在那撫摸上--在 _Q_ 的撫摸上。Q滑動他的指尖，鑽進他層層衣服之下，在自己的下腹描繪著無意義的圖案。Q的手伸到比較高一點的地方，一直沒有從親吻中鬆開James，這個吻已經不再只是唇舌之間的接觸，而更多了一種本質上的連結。

James除了維持投影體外，暫停了 _一切_ 。他集中全部注意力，經由他們之間的聯結感知Q的觸摸--溫暖、純粹而且 _真實_ 。這感覺很 _不尋常_ ，不是先前和Q一起分享愉悅的方式，因為那已經算是一種難以抗拒、佈滿全身的那種感覺。而這一個則是該死的具體，James可以從Q的指甲刮擦過他腹部到他呼吸進來的空氣，感覺出每一個小細節。

Q微微顫抖，他的手在襯衫下向上滑動的同時，更加懶洋洋地往後仰。「我依然可以感覺到你，」他說，他的聲音緊繃，同時氣喘吁吁。他的手指輕輕擦過一邊乳頭，一陣突如其來的快感衝擊傳來，流竄過他自身和James。「就好像站在暴風雨之中一樣，天啊，這真是太棒了。」

一陣冷風透過屋頂上其中一個破洞吹進閣樓，Q打了個哆嗦後將手放下來，指尖伸進身上所穿緊身牛仔褲的褲腰，另一只手則用來解開上方的鈕扣，James可以感覺到圍繞在Q精瘦的腰部的壓迫被釋放開來。接著Q拉下拉鍊，更多閃閃發光的快感藉由按壓在他下身的手指，傳遍他的全身，甚至越過他的底褲。

James的專注力瞬間從他身上脫離，當他讓自己全心全在感受時，他覺得他的投影因為這綿長、幸福的幾秒鐘而消失了。他死亡的時間比他活著的時間來得更久，有關肉體知覺的記憶幾乎已經不復存在。但是在這裡，和Q一起，那些記憶被觸發而起死回生，同時James輸給了觸摸， _真正_ 的觸摸，不是他長久以來所滿足的那種仿效的感覺。

James一直專注在努力感覺Q指尖上每一個隆起的地方，當他意識到他停止投影時，竭力地將自己拉回來，並抽出一些注意力來重新呈現出形體。「抱歉，」他對著Q低語：「你…非常令人神魂顛倒。」

Q輕聲地笑了起來，接著轉變為若有所思的哼哼聲，「讓我們看看 _有多麼_ 令人神魂顛倒。」他喃喃地說。他褪下他的牛仔褲，足以讓自己的手伸進他的內褲之中。James感覺到冰涼的手指直接接觸在Q那硬挺下身的炙熱皮膚上，就好像他同時在撫摸著對方和被撫摸著。

「該死的。」James低語，意識到他的投影體忽明忽暗地閃爍著，因為他的注意力正在維持現狀和體驗活生生人類的性慾衝動之間進退維谷。他陷得更深，願意讓自己完全沉醉於Q之中。

然後Q開始動作，雖然在James模糊的記憶中這並不是 _他過去會_ 喜歡被撫摸的方式，他所感覺到像是自身的快感，其實是屬於Q的。這力道、速度和Q的手在上下套弄時，手指收緊和放鬆的方式--對Q而言是 _完美無比_ 的，所以對James這也同樣的完美。

「如果天氣不是該死的寒冷，」Q稍微喘著氣說，「我可以為了你這麼做…好幾個小時。」伴隨著另一個大笑，接著說：「嗯，沒辦法幾個小時，不過…是的，你懂得，對嗎？」

回應需要條理分明的思緒和專注，而James兩者皆無。相反地，他思考Q先前試圖描述-- _就像站在風暴之中_ 。James為了Q好，沒有故意操控他的能量，但他認為他現在可以嘗試看看。有別於集中注意力，他放手一搏--讓這波來自於Q的快感席捲他的全身。而他什麼都沒有做，只是讓他們的能量同步，這樣Q從他身上所感受到那細微的電流，只會在絕佳的時機透過Q自己的手，沿著皮膚脈動進入體內。

「哦，天啊。」Q喘氣著說，他手上的動作短暫地停滯了一下，接著他再一次套弄起來，彷彿臣服於James的力量。他的頭向後仰靠著木箱，即使James對於在他建構起的快感上，新添了木頭輪廓分明的觸感和空氣在他皮膚上的流動感而覺得不可思議，他還是可以察覺出Q肌肉繃緊的樣子，和他的腳趾在鞋內彎曲的力道；他也能感覺到寒冷空氣中每一個劇烈、斷斷續續的呼吸通過他的嘴唇進入他的身體後，再呼出一陣陣短促、灼熱的空氣。Q衣服的袖子軟軟地搭在他的手臂上，他的底褲在加快手中套弄的速度時粗糙地摩擦著他的指關節，以及手指刷過他的毛髮，為了對逐漸加劇的快感所增添搔癢感的小小火花。

就好像James對於肉體上的感覺還不夠似的，他開始產生另一種新的感知。當他的專注力增加了自己和Q之間的快感時，得意和滿足感流淌過他的全身。他在這當中顯然是一個積極的參與者，操縱他的能量來配合Q的。

他已經有好長一段時間沒有關心過世間之人的快樂了，當他還在世的時候也沒有太過於在意；但在這裡，緊緊包圍著Q，他正推送Q到高潮的這份認知，讓他感到 _妙不可言_ 。他察覺到自己的能量在Q的腦海和體內狂熱地燃燒，無須構建出話語，直接傳遞給Q純粹而強烈的快感。

Q屏住了呼吸，他的手停止動作的同時，他最後一絲清楚的思緒消失在原始的狂喜之中，並且將James拉下與他一起，James沒有試圖控制自己；他放手任憑這快感就像熊熊燃燒的火焰遍布他的全身。這情況似乎會永遠持續下去，直到James除了蜷伏在Q的體內並充滿其中，聽著對方逐漸緩和的心跳聲之外別無他法。

「天啊，James。」Q低語道，但他的聲音在漆黑、寒冷的閣樓中顯得響亮而真實。Q吸了一口氣，James感覺這口氣所帶來清爽、活力的感覺在他們倆人之中蔓延開來。

當Q的思緒開始變得敏捷並且恢復到條理分明的狀態，James勉為其難地將自己抽離開來。共享意識和附身只有一線之隔，而James對於找出他和Q之間的那條線毫無興趣，他重塑形體後坐在Q的腳邊向後靠，將他的「重量」靠在Q的腿上。他歪著頭輕碰Q的膝蓋。

「你簡直令人難以置信，謝謝你。」James平靜地說。

Q用毯子的一角清理自己，他露出一個不穩、小小的笑容說道：「從我十五歲之後就沒有這種感覺了，你是個壞榜樣，James。」

「有原始的能量看來還是好處 _多多_ 。」James帶著得意的笑容說。

Q穿好衣服再次溫暖起來後，他伸出手讓手指穿梭在James的頭髮之中；他已經充分將自己的靈魂脫離身體，對James來說這樣幾乎算是肉體上的接觸了，感覺溫柔又令人放鬆。「所以…這是否代表你會考慮一下 _這件事_ 嗎？」Q慵懶地開口問。然後他笑著澄清說：「是關於我們？跟我一起走？」

James閉上雙眼--這代表兩種意義：閉上他投影體的眼睛和分別切斷從觸感中所產生的所有反應--以便專注在Q的手指在他頭髮內的感覺。他想跟Q一起走，但是他擔心Q和一個鬼魂扯上關係而不是一個真正的人是很不明智的，這是因為有一些事情Q是不可能跟James一起做的，當然James還是會對Q的工作有所幫助。

不過，James還是有辦法讓自己聽起來不像個混帳，他會定下一個條件--就是敵人必須被消滅。Q渴望幫忙，但他確實還沒有提出任何具體的想法；而且就算Q _真的_ 幫忙了，這也是一個絕佳的方式，打消James對於Q完全有能力讓他離開這裡的疑慮，假使真有其必要的話。

「我很願意跟你一起走，」他坦率地說。「不過我還是不知道有什麼東西把我束縛在這，我有好長一段時間一直在從我過去那些物品去回想。」

「我或許能感應到它，」Q猜想。他輕嘆著坐直，接著俯下身用他的臉龐摩擦著James的頭髮：「應該是某個我可以帶走的東西，但是直到我們對其他鬼魂採取一些措施之前，我們不應該去嘗試，我們不希望他們接近那個物品。」

「為什麼？」James好奇地詢問。「他們會用它來做些什麼嗎？」

Q沒有回答，反而吐了口氣然後直接對James投射出擔憂的感覺，同時伴隨著火焰的影像。接著他開口問：「你介意我們回到比較溫暖的樓下嗎？還是我們在上面更安全？」

環境的溫度是James非常難以偵測到的，他歉疚地看了Q一眼便消失，重新出現在Q前方幾步之遙的地方，開口：「你想要我替你在壁爐裡生火嗎？」

Q笑著站了起來，他開始收拾起他的東西，並打開手電筒，讓光線照亮閣樓的一角。「我們不要驚嚇到任何在這裡築巢的鳥兒，樓下氣溫足夠溫暖，沒有風吹進來。但這提議很貼心，James。」他看向轉角的窗戶，調暗了手電筒避免強光掩蓋了眼前的景色，「謝謝你讓我看見這個。」

「自從我父母過世後，你是除了我之外第一個看到的人。」James越過Q注視著，試圖回想起他母親照料那些曾經被認為是幼小的植物，同時笑著告訴他即便是蘇格蘭都不能在這件事上阻止她的畫面。「我很高興現在我不是唯一一個擁有這記憶的人。」他微笑著。「現在讓我幫你生火，過程中我不會傷害任何鳥類的。」

隨著笑聲，他消失去到幾公里外的樹林，或許用少許木材和一點能量操控，Q就足夠溫暖來好好考慮不必無時無刻穿著所有衣服。

他因為這個想法而笑了。

 

第六章 End

 


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

直到Q在廚房裡大型燃燒木頭的火爐前坐定後，他笑得一臉入迷。James的力量簡直令人難以置信，傑出的操控能力來梳理他的頭髮、加上強大的力量搬運整堆木柴--儘管他對這件差事還是有點不太協調，將門猛地撞開，和時不時掉落幾根柴火…只要在一起，沒有什麼是他們做不到的，他是如此深信。

Q有Eve用煤油和乾燥的棉芯製成的火種，在依照James的指示堆疊好木頭之後，他為了James的興趣而使用一個來生火。很快地，廚房變得溫暖而舒適，讓Q可以開始脫下層層的衣物。

「好了，那麼，」當他坐在行軍床，斜靠在他的背包和用替換用的衣物充當的臨時枕頭上時，他終於開口說道，「你說你把他們趕走了，他們還是不在嗎？只有我們兩個嗎？」

「暫時如此。」James消失後又出現，讓自己坐在Q的行軍床床尾。雖然他坐在Q的小腿上，Q卻沒有感覺到壓迫，只有些許如同靜電一般刺癢的感覺。「不過，我沒辦法一直感知到他們的出現，他們已經變得非常善於悄然接近我。」

「我們會小心的。」Q說，放鬆下來感知他們周圍的環境。

這是他第一次搜尋這個地方--以「鬼魂存在-或-不存在」這種唯二的感知方式--雖然James就像溫暖的篝火明亮地映照在他的腦海中，他仍然可以越過那道溫暖，希冀接收到那帶有警告意味刺痛感。

他睜開雙眼對著James微笑，心想無論是他記憶中的身體樣貌或是他的能量，他都如此的英俊。他是一種撫慰、穩定的存在，就像是房子的地基，強大並從某個角度來看永恆不變。

James疑惑地揚起眉毛，不過笑容並未從他臉上消失。「什麼？」

Q意識到自己正目不轉睛地直視時，他滿臉通紅。「就只是，你，」他低聲地說，依然滿臉笑意。「你的精神體、你的力量，我從來沒有這麼高興自己擁有這與生俱來的天賦。」

「我無法想像這能力讓你過著什麼樣的生活，當你還小的時候究竟是什麼樣子。」James的笑容轉而悲傷，接著消失無蹤。「並非所有的鬼魂都令人感到愉快，這對你而言有時一定很難熬。」

「Eve幫了我，我希望你會喜歡她，」Q回憶道。「她看漫畫書，有一天她給我看了一個超人的漫畫，而且說我就像Clark Kent註1，所以不可以告訴其他人。她大概讓我走出多年來的治療，」Q笑著補充。「但是我從來沒有 _害怕過_ 鬼魂，即便是那些令人感到不快的。我很快就學會我可以逃走、總是留著一條退路這類的事情，而且一些地方…」他哆嗦了一下，「有些地方我就不會去靠近。」

「我能問為什麼嗎？」James微微傾身研究Q的表情。「你不一定要告訴我，但是我蠻好奇的。」

帶點些許顫抖，Q朝火爐方向揚了揚頭說：「發生過火災的地方，我猜火焰可以完全摧毀鬼魂的桎梏，但不是一直都能成功。當一個鬼魂在大火之後依然存在，而且不被束縛…」不假思索地，他的思緒觸及James，緊靠著他平靜、充滿保護的精神體尋求庇護。「就好像鬼魂失去自身的感知，只剩下純粹的憤怒。我認為所有的鬼故事和恐怖電影，都來自於那些鬼魂失去了對他們而言最後一件重要的事，但仍然無法離開。我不會靠近那些鬼魂的。」

轉眼間，James從床尾消失，緊鄰著Q重新出現在行軍床上。他牽起Q的雙手，從兩人的接觸散發出撫慰，藉著輕微帶電的火花流過James全身傳遞給Q。「我明白了。」他平靜地說，儘管James努力地隱藏，Q還是可以感覺到他的憂心忡忡。

「沒事的，」Q說，樂於接受James的觸碰。對自己如此感到放鬆和知道自己是安全而微笑不已，他說：「我絕對不會犯傻的，我保證。而且我認為這可能是趕走其他外來者的關鍵，我們找出是什麼束縛住他們，然後我們將其燒毀。」

「絕對不行，」James說，一股保護欲傳遍他全身。「太危險了。」

「如果我自己一個人，我同意你的說法；但兩人一起，我們可以摧毀他們的桎梏 _並且_ 趕走他們。」他自信地說。「你知道如何對抗他們，我則可以分一點我的力量給你。」

「還有其他方法可以對付鬼魂嗎？」經過一陣繃緊神經的沉默之後James詢問，「即使你之前沒有做過，或許曾經聽說過？」

「像是驅魔嗎？」Q笑著搖搖頭。「我們嘗試過水晶、草藥和所有那類的東西，當我們一開始經營部落格的時候。」然後意識到James可能不知道他在說什麼，他更正說：「我的意思是開始調查的時候，沒有一個有效果。真的，你的情況算是非常科學的一種。我認為在另外二十年間，會有專業的術語來解釋這一切，這都多虧了量子物理學。」

James的形體變得激動不安，邊緣不停流動且模糊，之後才再次聚集在一起。他放開Q的雙手，若有所思、難過地低頭看著他。「如果我們放火燒Skyfall，會讓那些敵人變得更強大、更生氣，而且比它們現在還要更難控制。」他皺起眉頭。「這片土地 _已經_ 因為他們逐漸死去，當我們離開的時候會發生什麼事？當有人搬到這裡，沒有我警告他們離開又會發生什麼事？這片土地怎麼辦？」

Q搖搖頭，試著打斷他。「James，不。不是這樣，我們不會放火燒Skyfall，」他說，伸出手試圖平復James突然遽增的能量。「燒毀他們的桎梏應該會削弱他們，當他們失去平衡時--你再給他們最後一擊。」

James的表情沒有任何變化，他若有所思地盯著Q，不過他在Q的觸碰之下明顯冷靜許多，他的影像平復成更為穩定的樣子。「你以前曾經這麼做過嗎？」

Q沒有立刻回答，取而代之，他向James敞開自己，邀請他靠近，試著提供仿佛是他需要的保證。「除非我誤解了你的檔案，你在戰鬥和即興發揮方面是專家。或許得承認這有點不是很謙虛，但我是個天才。」

James看起來完全沒辦法拒絕Q邀請的誘惑，當他前傾進入Q的意識時，他的投影變得模糊，他的能量平靜下來成了溫柔的嗡嗡聲。Q可以感覺到James的探索，尋找任何一絲緊張或害怕的跡象，他在遍尋不著後便穩定下來。當他抽回到剛好足以將基本的自我意識和Q的纏繞在一起時，他的形體開始變得具體。

「我會考慮的。」他說。

這比斷然拒絕好一點，Q設法捕捉擁抱James的感覺，知道這會讓他們兩人都感到安慰。「唯一另外一種選擇是將他們留在這裡，你跟我走。沒有你作為目標，他們或許會離開，但是沒有辦法可以保證這一點，他們的影響力反而有可能變得更為強大。」

James點點頭。「我已經太習慣像現在這樣對抗他們，我猜自從我意識到我已經死了之後，這成了一件令人感到欣慰的事。與敵人戰鬥、保護一些東西，用盡我所有的一切來 _戰勝_ 黑暗。就算死亡了，我還是很有用處的，或許是我一廂情願。」他嘆了口氣，「我不知道是否這也是他們戰鬥的原因，一種習慣。」

「有時的確是如此，」Q安慰說。「鬼魂會陷入一種無限迴圈的行動中，時間感被扭曲了，沒有什麼事情--人--讓你固定在當下。這不是失敗，這只是你的狀態所帶來的影響。而且這更有利，如果他們期望你用一直以來方式戰鬥，那麼他們可能甚至不會注意到我給你能量，直到為時已晚。」

「跟我說說這件事，」James開口，沒有讓自己鬆開Q，他在行軍床上挪動著躺在Q的旁邊，側起身子讓他仍然可以看見Q的臉。「會像我們已經建立起的連結一樣運作嗎？一種雙向的管道？」

「不完全正確，我會…關閉能量傳入，我需要提供你力量，在我們之間建立起一個能量共享的迴圈，但你才是那個要去戰鬥的人，不是我。」Q不好意思地對著James笑了笑。「我不是戰鬥的料。」

「很好，」James堅定地說，「我希望你離得越遠越好，這樣就算發生意外你就不會受到 _任何_ 形式的傷害。」他伸出手，描繪著Q下巴的線條，將他的手指放在Q脈搏跳動的地方。「當我戰鬥的時候，你可能不應該看到我。」

「我需要靠近到一定的距離才能分享我的能量，」Q閉上眼睛說。他對James的感知變得更加敏銳，而且不用他的雙眼，他才能看見微量的漆黑穿過James的精神體。死亡的情緒是如此根深蒂固，對James而言根本不可能將他從最後一次面對他的敵人們的想法中區分開來。「我們需要一起努力將他們徹底趕走。」

「再一場戰鬥。」James靜靜地嘆了一口氣說。他在Q的身邊平靜下來，透過他們的連結他可以感知到James專注力變得鋒利，即使他的投影體變得模糊，並且開始褪色。

認定這是一個邀請，Q讓自己放輕鬆，靈魂脫離他的身體進入James的思緒中。他維持和James緊密地盤繞在一起，包圍著他，開始思考如何解釋在黑光照射下生物廢料發光的特性，當他感覺到一股暴戾之氣降臨在他身上，完全令他措手不及。但是事情有點不對勁--這不是James記憶中的暴力情感，不知何故這情緒被中斷而且遠離。

接著Q周圍的每件事物消失於漆黑之中，呈現一片寂靜。

_奔跑。沉重的氣息。一陣憤恨的笑聲。_

_「作為黑暗中最合理攻擊點的要素就是--踢擊雙腿，使其癱倒在地，三秒鐘結束戰鬥。」_

Q感到一個重擊打在他的側身，當他撞到地毯上時感覺空氣從他身體中抽離。但這不是他的身體、不是他的呼吸。他隱約地知道自己仍舊待在行軍床上。

_笑聲。翻滾。反覆壓制住新的傭兵。鎖喉。更多的笑聲。_

_有人將眼罩摘掉，光線衝到眼前。拳擊戒指。二十幾歲棕色皮膚的男人。令人滿意地露出因痛苦和恥辱的扭曲表情。興奮感。勝利感。_

_「絕對不要讓自己措手不及。」_

畫面消失了，但是Q幾乎還沒有機會喘口氣前，下一個畫面接替著出現了。

_痛苦。_

_邪惡。_

_火光。_

_血。_

_他們跟蹤我回家。_

_KGB_ _的特工行動遲緩，因為--_

_猛擊頭部。右鉤拳。為什麼我沒有看見他？_

_瞄準肋骨。開槍擊中他的腎臟。_

_慢動作揮出 眼睜睜看著右鉤拳_ (註2)

 _痛苦血火光痛苦_ (註2)

「James，」Q喘了口氣，將自己從回憶中抽離出來，足以感覺到身體-- _他_ 的身體，還活生生地呼吸著。他試圖抓住James用力拉他一把。他聽到圍繞在他身邊的是一種微弱顫動的碰撞聲。火光不自然地變弱而寒冷，當Q強迫自己睜開眼睛，他看見壟罩在陰影中火爐的門後，餘燼正散發出暗紅色的光線。「James，回來！」

「那名KGB特工行動雖然不敏捷，右鉤拳卻很有力。」James說-- _用投射的方式_ \--聲音充滿陰鬱與威脅。

空氣中充滿象徵危險的爆裂聲，Q感覺到一股報復的快感。

「我扭斷了他的脖子。」

 _好吧，這有點麻煩_ ，Q私底下想著。這樣可能會比預期中更難找到他的桎梏。

Q小心翼翼地努力將James拉近，開口說：「他現在不在這裡。你和我在一起，你很安全。」

但James不再集中注意力在他的投影上，Q的雙手從他身上滑落，彷彿他只是一片薄霧。

「其他人則是…更困難。」

火光都消失了，不是因為燃燒殆盡，而是James闇黑的力量不讓光線穿透他的空無。Q聽見子彈微弱的彈跳聲、瀕死前痛苦的哭喊聲、骨頭折斷、尖刀劃過皮膚、骨頭和軟組織的刺耳摩擦聲。

「他們之中只有三個人死在我的槍下，其他人，當我子彈用盡時…」

Q隱忍住恐懼--如果他可以避免的話，他不想透過James的回憶去經歷這些事。「我們會找到是什麼讓他們留在這裡，」他開口道，努力讓自己的聲音保持穩定。「James，親愛的，你必須回到我身邊，拜託。他們現在不在這裡戰鬥。」

「我很強大，在我死之前，我把他們全都殺了；但我再也不強大了，我不知道這次我是否能夠在不是原本那個人的狀況下再做一次。」

這一次，迴盪的尖叫聲不是人類發出來的；他們是無聲的能量，他們響亮的憤怒與仇恨穿透過牆壁，而不是反射回來。當中參雜著猛然增加的能量，必定是James在最近一次戰鬥中他自己的痛苦與絕望。

「 _他們_ 很強大。」

「 _我們才_ 強大，」Q堅持道，眼下正努力地嘗試拉著James靠向他，他知道自己能幫助James維持穩定至少些許時間。「在一起，我們就比他們更強。」

James的心中像是有個東西繃斷了，他的形體突然完全回到眼前。他低頭看向Q的雙眼帶著熊熊燃燒的火焰，冷靜地與Q對視的同時，記憶的影子在漆黑中閃爍，無聲但仍然活耀於這世界的邊緣。過了好長一段時間之後，他終於眨了眨眼睛，黑暗消失了，陰影逃竄開來，房間裡唯一的聲音來自Q的呼吸聲和火堆燃燒劈啪作響的聲音。

「我傷害你了。」James猛然意會過來，瞪大了雙眼開口道。

「不。不，你沒有。」Q說，同時卸下他所有防備，因此James可望看到事情的真相。「你讓我擔心--僅此而已，況且你回到我身邊了。」

不過James選擇後退，而不是允許自己更進一步陷入Q的意識之中。「我很抱歉，」他靜靜地說，聲音聽起來充滿悔恨。「我有時候會這樣，我只是想記住他們的弱點。」

「James，拜託。」Q無聲地邀請，對眼前這個鬼魂敞開他自己。他變換著姿勢讓自己感覺舒服點，再一次舉起他的雙手。「你需要做好準備，我們兩個人都是。你想讓我展示給你看我接下來要做什麼嗎？」

這個實際的邀請擄獲了James的注意力，他停止後退，有些遲疑地看著Q伸出的雙手。

「好，」他過了一會開口說。「在我冷靜下來之後，我很快就回來。」

接著他在Q開口說些什麼或阻止他之前，就已經離開了。爐灶中的火死灰復燃，咆嘯出一陣熱氣，但Q仍然打著哆嗦。

他嘆了口氣站起來，忽略他背部的疼痛。他為了泡茶，將鍋子裝滿水放在爐灶上煮。

他到底在幹嘛？隨身帶著一個鬼魂的桎梏…鬼魂們都是不穩定。他們是 _人_ ，但他們屬於原始的情緒，往往沒有思想或邏輯來穩定他們。沒錯，James存活了這麼久，他的智力或自我認同卻沒有惡化，這簡直不可思議，但他仍然是… _死亡的_ 。

而Q越來越捨不得。

至少有一部分是肉體的因素，因為老天啊，他在過去24小時之內擁有比他青少年到二十幾歲這整段期間，還要更多令人難以置信的高潮--而這不是因為缺少嘗試。身為通靈人意味著他擁有另一種感官知覺，而James…嗯，到目前為止，James是Q唯一能夠 _觸及_ 其他感知的戀人。

但更多的因素也許是幼稚的英雄崇拜，雖然James的檔案，即使全都經過刪節，還是 _令人難以置信_ ，成為電影、書籍和網路紀錄片的素材。然而，沒有人真的知道或關心James Bond是否曾經存在過，除了少數幾個業餘的歷史學家對他的死亡八卦更感興趣--那名在紐約被她的KGB愛人當成目標的年輕女子，搖身一變成了一心報仇的殺手、那群雇傭兵越過整個世界就為了追捕James…就彷彿James除了死於壯烈而煽情的方式之外，就沒有其他過人之處。

然而，Q會解決的。他會幫助James找到一種驅逐他敵人的一種方法，接著他會幫忙找出James桎梏並且邀請他--不是請求，而是 _邀請_ \--到外面的世界。他會想出一個辦法將James介紹給Eve，他們可以一起去尋找其他鬼魂，或者Q可以給自己找一份程式設計師或是技術人員的工作，只要James喜歡，他可以跟他在一起。

也許最後Q過世的時候，因為每個人都難免一死，或許他也不必獨自一人。Q成長的過程中明白生與死是同一件事，只不過被一道薄霧區隔開來，而且那道薄霧之於他是半透明的，對大多數人則是不透光的。他不知道在那道薄霧之後遙遠的彼方有些什麼，但他從不害怕去發掘。然而，不是自己一個人的想法…

他微笑著，心想也許他們彼此可以一起找出來。

第七章 End

譯註：

註1：Clark Kent也就是原本在克利普頓星出生的超人，被親生父母送上太空船抵達地球後，被農場主人肯特夫婦發現並收養，改名為克拉克·肯特（Clark Kent）。

註2：原文為「 _slowdraw watchrighthook_ _」「_ _painbloodfirepain_ _」_ ，因為是James的記憶，所以字都連在一起，並且沒有標點符號。


	8. Chapter 8

 

第八章

 

「好了，」Q說，拿起一個塑膠瓶，裡面裝著他早些時候花了點時間混合的液體，並給了一個出奇複雜的化學說明，來解釋他在做什麼。「注意我身後。」

James把手放在Q的肩膀上，大拇指輕撫著他的喉嚨，然後延伸出他的感知，等待代表敵人接近的第一個提示。他也還搭上Q的感知，透過他的雙耳聆聽噴灑在空氣中並且覆蓋在牆上孔洞上的霧氣，所發出柔軟、有節奏的嘶嘶聲。

「我們在尋找可能沾有血液的子彈，」當Q噴灑完整片區域時解釋道。接下來他關掉頭戴式小燈--這可是一項聰明的技術，遠比礦工頭上戴的頭燈來得便於攜帶--打開照射出藍白色的光線的手電筒。「一旦我們找到之後，我們就用粉筆來標記相關的東西。我不想去碰觸任何有可能是桎梏的東西，直到我們盡可能多辨認出來。如果我們驚動到其中一個，他們也許會全部出來防守。」

James準備好迎接Q等待中的任何反應，他知道這麼做會從內心提醒自己這裡曾經發生的事情，但他認為他已經準備好了。他花上好幾個小時待在他的墳墓，在他的能量四處流竄穿過他的骨骸時，讓自己的思緒遊走；他將意識沉入那副陳舊不堪的枯骨，這麼做會讓他盡可能地回想起過去自己是什麼樣的一個人。他從來沒有告訴Q--那個可憐的傢伙大概會認為這樣病態得離譜--但的確有所幫助。

他還必須確保他的骨骸沒有將他困在這裡，他不 _認為_ 他對它們有著特別的依戀--他喜歡觀賞它們好作為一個將注意力集中在自己身上的藉口，但是他不敢肯定直到他…呃… _開口詢問_ 。他確定這當中有些共鳴或者是依戀感存在，他甚至努力去想像當敵人以某種方式弄到他的骨骸時，他會作何感想。這想法沒有從他內在激發任何特別的憤怒或是恐懼，因此他把這當成是一個好現象。

當然，沒有任何一個--必要的理性思維--會產生，直到他除去自身的闇黑 _之後_ 。他不打算像那樣陷入記憶之中；當他第一次開始思考暴力，是利用他之前生活的知識技能來策動一場攻擊，是為了趕走、推開，而不是單純地制服。他曾想過對準敵人的弱點，不過不知什麼原因，他會失去專注。他允許自己重溫當時的經驗--勝利的快感、疼痛的恐懼--來追尋那些知識技能。他很清楚知道自己那樣做可能同樣會影響到他周圍的Skyfall，但宣洩出來的憤怒蒙蔽了他，窗戶因此破碎、牆壁上出現許多孔洞、損壞的家具，還有更糟糕的。

但是Q這個十足的蠢天才卻沒有離開，沒有恐懼地逃跑，甚至也沒有疏遠James，相反的，他實際上卻是更進一步展現他自己來提供慰藉。

James嘆了口氣，他看著Q噴灑他調好的液體，明白他必須跟Q談談發生了什麼事；告訴他之後會發生什麼事情，而且Q所能做最好的事情就是離開，如此這般James才不會意外傷害到他。

不過不是在這裡，不是在這個房間。

他無法在他死亡的那個房間中談論他闇黑的力量。

直到Q檢查到第三個彈孔時，他說：「啊哈！你看，James。你能看到嗎？」

James不得不共享Q的視覺--這對一個鬼魂而言是件詭異的事情，James直到他借用了Q的感官知覺才明白，並且回想起透過人類的雙眼看起來會是什麼模樣。他可以看見牆上孔洞的深處，隱約閃爍著一個明亮的藍色。

「這是血跡，」Q笑著說。「這可能代表他們其中之一，現在，來找出剩下的吧。」

他盡可能在Q移開來前盯著那個藍色小小的斑點，與他先前預期的相反，完全沒有任何本能反應。他幾乎預期到會再次被闇黑力量給淹沒，呈現他從那道薄霧另一側所帶過來的物理現象證據，但是Q正做的事情帶有科學性質，而且所產生的化學反應，幸好看起來 _一點都不_ 像血液，因而讓他冷靜到漠然。

鬆了一口氣。

「只有三個人死在我的槍下。」他提醒Q。

「其餘的部分會更加複雜，」Q坦承道。「我們需要找到武器的碎片--你提到的刀子--然後是血跡或其他，呃，身體的物質可能會飛濺出來卡在木地板或裂縫之間的地方。或者，如果有其他東西，也許像是滾到縫隙中的戒指，但這不太可能。既然他們沒有住在這裡，他們接觸或攜帶的任何東西，包括他們身體的一部分，才最有可能是他們的桎梏。

James皺起眉頭看著地板，「血流得到處都是，也很有可能到處都是他們身體的某個部分。」他對Q苦笑了一下。「其中一個人用力地打中我，讓我眼睛都花了，所以我用刀的準度不到精確無比的程度。」

Q明顯地抖了一下--他真的不適合這類事情--開口說：「這可能讓事情複雜化，當然，我想到另一種可能性。」他再度噴灑起來，並且為了投射出黑光而打開小型頭燈。「有可能只有力量最強的靈體被束縛在這裡， _他_ 或許強迫其他人留下。」

James偏著頭沉思--一個從他父親那學來延續到他死後的小習慣--之後點點頭。「這很合理，傭兵是被雇用的打手，他們沒有將情感投入在這裡，或是在我身上。但是我寧願試著將他們全部清除掉，要是認為這不值得，那可就大錯特錯了。」

「哦，這是當然。某種程度上，這讓情況變得更簡單同時也更困難；集中對付一個而不是很多個，但這代表這個特工--假設他是最強的一個--有足夠能力將所有人困在這裡。」Q轉身面對Bond並且脫下小型頭燈，將影子投射在四處。他用手撥弄自己的頭髮，開口詢問：「你擁有辨別他們的感知嗎？還是他們足以知道自己是不同的個體，還是他們更像…嗯，像是在老大底下的一群嘍囉？」

James伸出手穿梭過Q的髮梢，「事實上，他們比起其他東西要來得更加有組織，可說是…匯聚成一個邪惡的實體，唯一的意識就是攻擊。」

「天啊，這很可怕，」Q說，抱住自己胳膊打了另一個寒顫。「但這證實了我們只需要驅逐領導者的可能性，其他的鬼魂也許會自行離開--或者他們可能只是失去凝聚力而默默溜走，就像是被重力給拉走那樣。對鬼魂來說需要花費心力--欲望--才能留在這裡而不會離開。」

「對他們來說，他們 _不應該_ 耗費心力或是欲望逗留在這裡，雇傭兵的存在是為了金錢和狩獵的快感，一旦他們死亡，他們應該離開。」

「那，越來越多種可能，」Q說，將他的手從另一隻胳膊上放下來。他朝Bond伸出手，顯然是在尋求安慰，開口問道：「你能展現給我看你 _究竟_ 在哪裡殺了那位敵對的特工？」

James下意識地握住伸過來的手，將Q拉近。他傳遞給他安撫和溫暖的思緒，並且毫不隱藏他自己，倘若Q決定碰觸那些想法。他用他另一隻空閒的手抬起Q的下巴，撫摸Q的脈搏。「印象變得有點模糊了。」他柔聲地提醒Q。

「沒關係。」Q說，閉上眼睛。他似乎傾身靠向James的觸摸，不過他並沒有真正移動，同時James感覺到他們兩人各自的能量體中間的「界線」變得模糊且相融在一起。「任何你能記得的事情--任何我們可以用來找出他的注意力，如果沒有，呃，殘留他在那裡死亡的記憶，或許是一個他最喜愛的武器，說不定是一小段斷掉的碎片，還是某個從他口袋掉出來然後卡住或遺失的東西。」

「他躲在樓梯後面，」James轉頭看過去，喃喃地說：「我沒有注意到他，他打中我。很用力。我想我斷了一根肋骨。我退回去，打算開槍還擊，在我用盡彈藥前，擊中了他的腎臟，我當時是這麼認為的。」他牽著Q的手，帶他走向通往陽台的小樓梯。「他刺傷我，我打斷他的手腕，我沒有刀子--我之前用來殺死他們其中一個人。」他停下腳步搖搖頭。「還有更多細節，但可能沒有關聯，接下來我扭斷他的脖子。」

Q呼出一口帶點些許顫抖的氣息，點點頭。「好，讓我們開始尋找。」他說，打開黑光燈。他將燈光對準地板，但轉身面對James而不是向下看。「如果你想負責這個區域，那也會有幫助，我知道待在 _這裡_ 可能令人感到焦慮，倘若…」他謹慎地越說越小聲。

「我絕不會站在那裡，」James坦承，迴避看著Q正指向的地方。「有太多痛苦了，你早些時候在廚房看到的…可能會再度發生，如果我…」

「那麼，檢查這個區域。」Q指向牆邊同情地說。「假使你感覺到任何奇怪的東西，不要靠近，我可以進一步調查，我沒事的，我跟你保證。」

「你知道，我身為人的時候不像現在這樣，」James向牆壁移動時遺憾地開口。「情感對我不是什麼特別的難題，我不知道當失去自己的身體，讓你變成情感的奴隸到底是怎麼回事，但就是發生了。」他聳聳肩，盯著牆上的灰泥，試圖清楚地闡述這個問題。「我稍早做的那個，就是當我試著回憶的時候？我無法一直阻止自己陷入絕望之中。」

Q跪著開始搜尋地板，近距離靠著檢查那些木板。「這再正常不過，你失去了可以產生平衡作用的東西；肉體給了我們情感表達的出口--眼淚、歡笑、甚至是性愛。沒有身體，情感逐漸累積直到你用你唯一的方式來表達它們：就是透過力量的物理表現。」

James輕聲笑了起來，「這聽起來 _頗具意義_ ，但是我不能將其變成有用的東西，你能想像假使我能控制這件事我會變得有多強大嗎？」他想起那些破碎的玻璃和損毀的家具，「我還真是一股不可小覷的力量啊。」

「我們可以一起學習啊，」Q提議。「我可以為你的情感能量提供一個出口，透過身體活動--不 _僅僅_ 是性愛，」臉上帶著自然不造作的笑容補充道。「Eve一直煩我去做一些可怕的事情，像是慢跑。有你的陪伴會讓這變得好多了。」

「慢跑。」James重複著。他對著Q一臉壞笑，同時繼續沿著牆壁走動。「我不確定那樣…」

一股突如其來、散發冷冽光芒的能量阻止了Bond的腳步，他從牆壁收回了手，對著刺痛感發出嘶聲。「他媽的。」他喃喃自語在原地徘徊，在想要移動得更近來查看異常現象還是覺得應該離開之間左右為難。

「怎麼了？」Q立即抬起頭詢問。他站起身將黑光手電筒對準在牆上，「是他們--」

他被一聲突然的悶哼給打斷，並向後猛摔在地板上；跌倒造成他滑得太遠，手電筒因此從他的手中飛了出去。霎那間，James感到猛烈的震驚和驚恐，衝擊他們之間共享的連結。

然後，連結差一點就被一股惡寒的力量撕毀，就如同暴風雪所帶來的尖銳碎片，因為 _他們_ 來了。

James咒罵自己的愚蠢，遠離那明顯就是Q所謂的「桎梏」，一定有什麼吸引 _他們_ 來到這裡--他的接近肯定被視為一種威脅。

「我們還沒有準備好對付他們！你必須離開！」James對著Q大喊來壓過暴戾、憤怒力量的低鳴。

儘管自己頭昏眼花，Q還是集中注意力去觸碰James，不是用手而是用他的力量狠狠打過來，用力到超乎James的預料，當力量湧過他全身的時候，他意識到Q只有屏蔽了外部的攻擊，而沒有阻礙從James那邊傳來的任何東西。

「他們不會放過我的。」Q急急忙忙地說著，快速爬到房間的角落，他有多專注在James身上，他的動作就有多不協調。他所言不假，敵人的靈體分成兩部分，大部分都集中對付James，只有少數在追逐Q。

James感到暴怒、仇恨，同時怒火在他體內的中心熊熊燃燒。他們漫無目的地攻擊他還不夠，眼下他們正在攻擊Q，他的戀人，他的人類、他的朋友，而且如果他們這麼打算的話，他們實際上可以傷害到Q。

房間裡充滿著冰冷的霧氣，由於鬼魂們全都緊緊抓住力量，從周圍的空氣中撕扯開來，使得手電筒所發出的閃爍光線變得漆黑一片。James比他們要來的強大，他首先貪婪地竊取能量，增加到Q提供給他的力量之中。身處在房間中未受污染但混亂的能量以及從Q身上傳來更積極、穩定的能量之中，James感覺自己更強大、充滿活力和銳不可擋。

但是力量不代表速度，敵人在他們之間聚集的速度快到讓James無法阻擾。其餘的鬼魂不知道Q正在提供James能量--不然他們會立刻攻擊Q--但是他們很快就會發現，KGB的混帳傢伙可是很聰明的。

James帶著一種美式橄欖球員的頑強衝向他們，利用與Q之間能量的繫繩指引自己突破敵人的黑暗。大部份的他們分散開，但其中一個夠強到再次聚集，他沒有襲擊James，反而像一把擁有致命動能的矛撲向Q，力量強勁到足以打斷骨頭有且有可能會啪的一聲折斷他的脖子。

James沒有多做思考，他變成一場無法控制的閃電風暴、一塊吸取力量的磁石和純粹的破壞。他讓自己投入攻擊Q的鬼魂之中，聚集在他的中心，開始向外輻射出劇烈的能量。這將攻擊者從內而外撕裂開來，徹底粉碎他，這樣他痛苦的慘叫聲在牆壁上產生回聲前就被摧毀掉了。

這感覺真他媽的 _棒極了_ ，James因為這個邪惡的快感笑了出來，轉身面對其他的鬼魂。

~~~

由於慘叫聲在Q的腦袋中迴盪，他沒敢抬起頭。他肉體的雙眼看不見任何東西--甚至連他手電筒照射出閃爍的光芒都沒有--但是他精神上的眼睛幾乎快失明了，因為狂亂力量散發的閃光遍及整個房間，就像是一場無處可逃的閃電風暴。他弓下身躲避著，並蓋住他的頭，清楚知道那些鬼魂 _可能_ 會傷害他，他緊緊縮在房間的角落，為時已晚地希望自己已經想出從圍繞三面大廳的陽台底下脫身的方法。

他很想讓自己靈魂出竅，跟隨James進入他的世界，更好地觀察這場戰鬥，但是他不能冒險迷失自己。James所說關於鬼附身的警告還深植在他記憶中；他必須守住自己的身體，因為能量--他的 _生命力_ \--全是給予James對抗如此多攻擊者的力量。

所以相反地，他蜷縮成一團，試圖找出他的核心，放鬆全身肌肉，儘管他是如何在一半聽見一半想像出來的崩潰和痛苦的尖叫聲中感到畏縮。他深深吸了一口氣，進一步對James敞開自己，知道這是他們最好的機會，儘管他們毫無準備。

力量從他身上逐漸流逝，但是他沒有在自己與James之間設置任何障礙，這場戰鬥對他而言太過瘋狂而無法跟隨，不論是不是通靈者，從這個世界沉浸到另一個世界對Q來說都太快而跟不上。但是他可以感覺到敵人越來越虛弱，無論是因為疲憊還是因為James確實減少他們的數量，較弱的幾個一定被栓在最強的那一個--KGB特工身上。

_桎梏！_

Q屏住了呼吸，因為他意識到James無法驅逐那個特工，除非Q找到那個無論是什麼將他束縛在這裡的東西。他抬起頭，當他的意識下沉回到他的身體時打了個哆嗦。冰霜聚集在地板上形成一塊一塊的，散發出一種不自然靜止的濃霧，但是闇黑已經被排除乾淨了。Q發現他的黑光燈距離他只有幾步之遙。

他急忙搶過來，但正當他的手指接近冰冷金屬的上方時， _某個東西_ 猛烈撞擊他的身體，甚至比他們展開戰爭序幕時的第一波衝擊還更大力。當他的雙腳離開地面時，出於本能緊抓住手電筒，他以令人昏厥的力道撞上牆壁，在他氣喘吁吁地摔下來前以一種久到不尋常的時間懸掛在那裡，他擁有James的感知，只是James多了閃爍的湛藍雙眼和憤怒。

心臟怦怦跳，Q設法拿到他之前調和的發光氨。他的背很痛，但是他還能呼吸，他希望這意味著他的肋骨沒有斷掉。他不知道他的眼鏡跑到哪裡去了，他找到發光氨，當他爬向敵人第一次襲擊的角落時，開始胡亂地噴灑噴霧。

幾個發亮的滴狀物引起Q的注意，但血跡是新的。當他透過層層的衣物感覺到是來自他的身體時，恐慌再次飆升過他的全身，但是血液僅僅是從裂開的嘴唇流出來的。隨著鬆了一口氣和腎上腺素顫抖不已，Q繼續前進，閃避從他眼角餘光中所看見激戰的閃光。

James正在牽引他的力量，不再只是被動地接受。Q盡其所能釋放他自己，直到他已經模糊的視線開始布滿斑點。接著用一種無言的歉意，他收回一點能量，足以保持清醒，他又回神繼續噴灑和搜索的工作，直到他冰冷的手指感到痠痛，同一時間瓶子也幾乎空了。

一道閃爍讓他以為激戰再度洶湧地逼近，但在Q再度將手電筒照射在那個點前就離開了。是別的東西，一個藍白色就像凍結閃電的亮點--發光氨。

 _找到了_ ，他心想，丟掉手中的瓶子好從他的口袋中掏出打火機。這是個老舊的Zippo註1，這種防風打火機除了暴風程度之外可以點燃任何東西。他放下手電筒，光線照射在微小發亮的一點上，接著打開打火機，他的拇指啪地一聲點燃熊熊燃燒的火焰，儘管大廳充滿著不自然的寒意。

霎那間，他被戰鬥中的闇黑所包圍，一股純粹的 _憤怒_ 和 _仇恨_ 力量全力地朝他襲來，但在降臨到Q身上前，有其他東西擋在力量跟他之間。

James。

當感受到兩位強大特工之間的衝突時，他沒辦法聽見或看見多少，因為他們盡最大能力將對方撕裂。Q手臂上的汗毛都豎立起來，因為風暴般的力量逼近，然後又被扯開，接著又逼近，之後又被推開。雖然Q阻擋任何從James身上傳來任何的能量，他仍然可以感覺到James所擁有充滿保護欲的暴怒，一次又一次出現在Q和KGB特工之間。

打火機熄滅了，Q笨拙地強迫他冰冷的手指動作，他猛打點火轉盤，在感覺轉盤摩擦和卡住他拇指的指甲前，火焰再度燃燒起來。

然後，不在乎乾燥的木地板和造成火災的想法，Q將火焰猛地一伸，點燃那代表古老、乾涸血跡的微小發亮光點。

第八章 End

譯註：

註1：由美國Zippo公司製造的金屬打火機，有長方形外殼設計，蓋面與機身間以鉸鏈連接。與一次性塑料打火機不同，Zippo可以通過補充石腦油打火機油（燃料）來重複使用。Zippo的防風設計使它很難被吹滅，1979年Zippo生產公司自己測定其200型打火機可以在風速32英里／小時（14.2 米／秒）的情況下正常使用。熄滅它的正確方法是合上它的蓋面，令火焰因缺氧而熄滅。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

身上到處都 _很痛_ 。

Q翻了個身，感覺疼痛在他的背部擴散開來。他正躺在某個又硬又冰冷的東西上，但是他聽見從自己的睡袋所發出熟悉的沙沙聲響。

他移動著他的雙腳，他為什麼會穿著他的靴子？睡袋再度沙沙作響。困惑中他睜開眼睛，只看見一片漆黑和虛無。

「操。」他低聲說，心想至少能抓起睡袋裹住自己，然後蓋在身上，但是他不敢動。他全身的肌肉感覺起來像是被塞進冰塊裡，他的脖子痠痛，他的頭痛跟宿醉的感覺有得比，但這又不是宿醉。

匆忙之中想起。

「James！」他大喊，坐起身--或者說試圖這麼做。他用一隻手臂在身下將自己撐起來，但最終只能再次側身綣縮在一起，因為他的背僵硬到快不能呼吸。

沒有聲音的反應，但是Q感受到一股瀰漫在他身邊的溫暖，是同樣的熟悉和令人感到安心。帶電的火花在他的肌肉上留下微弱的刺痛感，正放鬆著它們，同時Q感覺到某個東西些微地按壓在他下巴底下脈搏跳動的地方。

當他向後倒回地板上時，他吐了口稱得上是笑聲的喘息。「你沒事。」他說，如釋重負讓他差點暈過去。他的精神屏障就跟碎片沒什麼差別，他降下每一道屏障，需要去感受James--要 _知道_ 他安然無恙。

 _精疲力盡_ ，傳來嗡嗡作響的回應。 _但是成功了_ 。

「喔，感謝老天爺，」Q喃喃自語，閉上他的雙眼。他將睡袋拽了回來，認為他們仍然在大廳裡，一定是James帶來給他的。「那把火？」

 _熄滅了_ 。James像隻疲憊不堪的貓蜷縮在Q的腦海中。 _你很厲害，你抓到他們所有人_ 。

Q將他的思緒包裹住James，不去在意自己正躺在地板上。「是 _我們_ ，」他更正道。「你沒事吧？真的嗎？」

代表肯定的低沉震顫聲，以一種令人安心的方式沿著Q的身體傳出來，從腳趾延伸到他的頭頂。 _我剩下一點點力量，但這只是暫時性的，我會恢復的_ 。震顫聲轉變成某種東西，更集中，像是沿著他痠痛的肌肉按摩一樣。 _你沒事嗎？_

「沒事，我猜只是點瘀傷。如果你不介意的話，我非常想在這裡躺一會。」Q說，這算是實話，雖然具體來說有些不是-沒事的地方。最美好的事情是James的觸摸不是一種 _按壓的力量_ ，所以他的能量不會像手指戳刺那樣造成瘀傷。

 _睡吧_ ，James鼓勵著。 _我不會離開的_ 。

Q微笑著讓自己進一步陷入James的能量中，直到他們之間的界線變得模糊，他身體的痠痛逐漸消退成隱隱作痛。「我很高興你沒事。」他說話的同時讓自己沉沉睡去，因為知道他是安全的。

~~~

Q幾個小時後為自己在精疲力竭下的睡眠付出代價，當他醒來時全身肌肉僵硬、宿醉般的頭痛變得更嚴重，如果他沒能攝入咖啡因和阿斯匹林到他身體裡，這可能會演變成極端的偏頭痛。靜靜躺著不動，他的視線越過整個大廳，盯著不溫不火、呈現灰色調的陽光在窗戶上閃爍。這一次他不必呼喚James，那名鬼魂仍舊是一個溫暖的靈體，纏繞在他體內，感覺放鬆和滿足。

隨著一聲呻吟，Q翻過身用四肢將自己撐起來，他的背還是很痛，而且他知道在好轉前會先變得更糟，尤其是沒辦法泡個舒服的熱水澡。他很想試著找找看有沒有桶子之類的東西裝水在廚房裡加熱，或是搬運到樓上的浴室去洗澡，但是這些聽起來太費工。咖啡因，跟止痛藥就好。

擁有一個短暫目標是有幫助的，他讓自己撐起來，一隻手扶在牆上，為了額外的溫暖，連同他的睡袋一起拖著。他的作息時間再次全部顛倒，雖然他不敢肯定被一個鬼魂擊昏，和能量耗盡而昏厥算得上是「睡眠」的任何形式。

這想法令他打了個哆嗦，他們差一點就失敗了，但是他們沒有。他們已經將其他鬼魂都趕走了，如今他們可以毫無顧忌地尋找James的桎梏，這想法讓他會心一笑。

當他拖著身子走到廚房時，James仍然和他在一起，靜靜地沉睡。他用火柴點燃野炊爐，開始煮水。接著他刷了牙--他嘴巴裡的味道就像有什麼東西死在他的舌頭上--再走到外面，感受片刻的寒冷。他有些反胃，以至於他並不餓，但他強迫自己配著他的茶，吃完一碗熱燕麥片。

James肯定被Q的身體循環機能所影響；燕麥片和茶讓Q感覺好多了，James彷彿就像回應這溫暖和咖啡因而甦醒過來。Q對著James那延伸過他的大腦和全身，輕柔而閃閃發亮的觸感微笑。

「早安。」當他從冒著熱氣的熱水瓶重新倒好一杯茶時，開口道。

James從Q意識的四周顯現出來，在他面前成形。他看起來不尋常的透明，Q幾乎沒辦法看見他。他因為James一明一滅的出現，而一直失去眼前的影像，但即使沒有視覺的輔助，Q完全意識出James臉上得意、勝利的笑容。

「早安，」他小心翼翼地開口，「你感覺如何？」

「神志清醒。」Q咧嘴一笑，他的手輕撫過James的形體。「那你如何？有什麼是我能為你做的？」

「我很好，能量還是有點不足，這會花上我一點時間來重新恢復。」James低頭盯著茶，笑得更燦爛了。「我不能仰賴咖啡因，從大自然環境中汲取能量是一件非常緩慢的過程。」

「喔，真可憐，那我就享用你的那份咖啡因吧。」Q揶揄道，當Q從塑膠杯中喝了一口茶的同時伸出他的手，敞開他的精神，讓James分享味道和溫暖這種簡單的快樂。

James的面容再次消失，因為他的能量輕觸著Q的。當他共享Q的體驗時，Q感受到他快樂和心滿意足的嗡嗡聲響。 _謝謝你_ 。

Q喝著茶享受安靜、放鬆的幾分鐘，同時感覺到James蜷縮在一起，緊緊地靠著他；一部分的他仍然不敢相信他所找到的，經過一輩子和鬼魂打交道之後，他以為他知道他們所有的一切，但是James證明事實並非如此，他從來沒有找到一個具有如此 _自我意識_ 的鬼魂。

但是這會開始產生變化嗎？他一想到這件事，他就隱藏起擔憂所帶來的刺痛，不過他沒辦法完全擺脫掉。不再需要提高警覺來對抗他的敵人們，James會開始逐漸消逝，和其他鬼魂一樣變得四分五裂嗎？

「James，」他轉身看向他的方向，若有所思地說。「如果你願意的話，我想嘗試某件事情。」

James再次現形，懶洋洋地微笑著。「我不認為我有餘力進行我們早些時候的… _探索_ 。」他說，嘴角帶著情慾的樂趣而抽動著。

Q大笑著用手肘撞了一下James，「你知道，我 _確實_ 還有其他的才能，」他得意地反駁。「我想這應該很容易，因為我不會反抗你。我想看看我們之間的分享可以到多大的程度--如果我們可以共享我的身體。」

James的笑容消失了，「絕對不行，我拒絕嘗試附身。」他向後飄了幾步，然後環顧四週。「我們應該尋找我的桎梏了。」

「我們會的。」Q往前坐下，將熱水瓶與杯子放在地板上。「但我想試試看，我相信你。你不會傷害我的，我知道你會把身體還給我，我認為這有助於我們兩個。」

「為什麼？」James詢問道，雖然他刻意地停止移動，他還是在緩慢地飄離Q。「附身會使靈魂間的界線變得模糊，Q。這會奪走獨立思考和選擇的能力，因為你不知道你的思緒在哪裡結束，而我的部分又從哪裡開始。」他搖搖頭。「我不會奪走你的自由意志。」

「要是奪走我的自由意志是我的主意呢？」Q問。「昨晚，或是更早的時候」--他瞥了一眼窗外--「證明了我需要知道如何更好地保護自己，我想跟你合作學習如何把自己帶回來，要是有其他鬼魂附身的話。我想學習 _你_ 是如何戰鬥，這樣我就能幫助你。而且如果發生緊急狀況呢？假設我失去意識，你可以讓我安全。昨天晚上…我放火燒房間，James，是你將火撲滅的，但要是你沒能這麼做呢？」

「一切都非常符合邏輯，」James說，依然距離Q最少幾碼的距離。「不過你以前曾經被附身過嗎？這算是一種侵犯。」

「我沒有過，沒有。」Q坦承。他站起身時因為背部的疼痛而稍微皺了一下臉，隨後因為James對於這個想法感到如此的不舒服，他說：「不過我們可以找其他時間討論這件事，關於你的桎梏你有什麼想法嗎？」

James瞇起眼睛看著Q，「沒錯，我們可以下次再討論，在我確定你有辦法擺脫我，甚至是你打消想讓我附身在你身上的念頭之後。」他沉思地看看四周。「我想桎梏將有助於這件事。」

Q微笑著走向James，「我認為我們應該從閣樓開始，你一直守護閣樓是有原因的，可能有什麼東西在那裡。」

James點點頭，若有所思地看著Q，之後他再度得意地笑出來，「或許你應該拿著你的手電筒到處走走，看看是什麼會激起我要保護的憤怒。」

「你 _不_ 認為這樣附身會安全點嗎？」Q笑著詢問。「我們還是不要去撥弄起你更多的保護本能好了，也許一個理想中慣用的搜尋也同樣有效。」他伸出手說：「雖然由你進行大部分的搜尋會更有效得多，因為你不用真的打開木箱或是使用手電筒，我希望你待在我旁邊。更確切地說，假使你不介意的話。」

「我發現我難以考慮去沒有你在的任何地方，」James坦承道，同時向Q伸出手。「我變得相當捨不得--這很奇怪，考量到我已經過了一百年沒有你的日子，而且只認識你短短幾天，但事實就是如此。」

Q笑著將James拉近，接著轉身收拾他所需要的東西：溫暖的針織衫、手電筒、裝了茶的熱水瓶還有手套，以防萬一他必須應付那些帶著木頭尖刺的箱子。「我也有同樣的感覺。」他承認。「謝謝你，James。我的意思是，相信我能幫你找到你的桎梏」

「我看過也接觸過你的內心深處，Q，」James笑著說的同時，他飄向階梯。「任何事情我都會相信你的。」

~~~

James站在閣樓的中央，仔細思量地環顧四周。他想知道對其餘那些幾乎沒有意識、狂暴不堪，以及斷開他們人格連結的鬼魂來說，怎麼可能會立刻知道他們的桎梏是什麼，而James卻毫無頭緒。

他沒有從他早年的生活感到太多註1的連結；他的雙親缺席了大多數的時間，而且考量到當他年幼時他們經常去旅行，他對Skyfall莊園也沒有眷戀。這裡的植物和空間對他而言很重要，但他直覺認定這些東西不是他的桎梏。

他不知道站在那裡多久時間，試著感應出什麼東西。任何東西都可以。但沒有牽引、沒有超自然的發光現象，更沒有任何類型的跡象顯示這裡有對他來說特別的東西。

「我想我應該開始瞧瞧箱子裡的東西？」他詢問沒有放開他的手的Q。

「我在猜，」Q給了James一個聳肩和微笑，猜測著說：「有可能是任何東西--某個你童年時期的物品，擁有你已經忘記其意義的某種東西…」

James緩慢地飄向後面的角落，有目的但不是快速地移動，因此Q能夠跟上腳步。「我會開始用我的手緩緩摸過箱子裡的東西，好嗎？」他帶著笑容提出建議。「我肯定我會感應到 _某種東西_ ，可能會有條理些。」

起初，James感覺不到任何東西，他上上下下緩慢地移動他的手，摸遍已經被打包好並且單獨放置好幾十年的箱子，他所擁有的每種感官知覺，都專注在找出任何讓他留在這裡的東西。邏輯上來說，他不知道自己為什麼固守在這裡，這是不合理的；如果他留下來是為了保護某個東西，難道他不知道會是什麼嗎？

「所以，其他鬼魂的桎梏是他們在生命最後一刻所接觸的東西，」James沉思地說。「在你旅行的過程中還碰過其他的嗎？」

「嗯，最後的時刻或是珍貴的時刻，」Q回答，同時帶著他努力隱藏卻徒勞無功的好奇心看著四周。「通常，是某個童年時期的物品--某個你可能不自覺地想起，像是第一個玩具。或者有可能跟某個特殊事件綁在一起，曾經有一個鬼魂似乎附在他太太的梳子上。顯然當某人試圖闖空門時，她正在樓上梳理她的頭髮，那個男人保護了她，但卻心臟病發而過世。」Q給了James一個靦腆的微笑，「抱歉我沒辦法提供更多的幫助。」

James深思地哼了一聲，「我不記得小時候所擁有的玩具，但我想一定會有的。」他難為情地對著Q露出笑容。「到現在 _已經_ 過了很長一段時間。」當James持續仔細檢查那些箱子時，Q跟在他的身後。偶而，Q會掀起床單查看家具的下方，或者是將手電筒的燈光照射進打開來的箱子。「我的父母旅行了很多地方，他們多數的財產都是繼承而來的，他們也不傾向積累更多，他們不是很在乎物質。」

有那麼一瞬間，James暫停手邊尋找的工作，一動也不動地站著，他閉上雙眼開始回憶。「重要的事情，」他平靜地說，在這幾十年中第一次試著回憶他以前的生活。「和Kincaid一起騎馬、和我父親一起用手槍練習射擊、和我母親一起照料花朵。」他嘆了口氣睜開眼睛，然後繼續搜尋下一個箱子。「很難得跟他們一起吃晚餐；最常見是跟Kincaid和Patricia一起吃晚餐，而且有趣得多。」他轉身對Q咧嘴一笑，「Patricia烤出最棒的蘋果派。」

「一隻叉子？」Q推測著。當James表示懷疑地朝他看了一眼，他露出笑容天真地說道：「我在 _幫忙_ ，James。」然後他笑著搖搖頭，朝四周揮了揮手電筒。「好吧。馬本身是出局了，不過是你以前穿過或攜帶的東西呢？或許甚至是你最愛的馬上某個部分，像是牠的鬃毛或尾巴的編織物？那些是唯一剩下的東西，不是嗎？」

「James Bond，代號007，一位出色的間諜，被他以前生活中的馬鬃辮子還是叉子給束縛住。」James回頭望著Q笑了出來。隨後他想到某個東西，即使只是在他腦海中一閃而過的記憶。「喔， **哦** 。」他朝Q露出一個笑容，便放開他的手飄向房間中央，「我知道是什麼了。」

「是什麼？」Q隨後跟上，在附近揮舞著手電筒搜尋著。

「我的生活中只有一個是始終不變的，」他發現那個一直在尋找位在高處的胡桃木櫥櫃，果然不出所料，就懸掛在門邊。「班福德和馬丁 1.5升氣門側置型低底盤跑車註2；我還記得多年來我們開著它去野餐--我的父母親和我。之後我繼承了它，並讓它跟我一起到了伊頓公學。1935年的法國藍色布加迪，是我和Kincaid一起修理的第一台車。我一直開這台1953年奧斯頓馬丁DB3直到我過世。」他緊緊抓住Q，引導他走向櫃子。

Q跟在後頭，向上傾斜著手中的手電筒，將光線打在櫥櫃的門上。他用徵詢的目光看向James，之後便伸手將門打開，出現一排排鑰匙。James只花了短短一瞬間就從所有鑰匙中，特別指出一個鑰匙圈，上頭串著四把不同的鑰匙和一隻幸運兔腳註3。他還記得他贏到奧斯頓馬丁的那場撲克牌賭局；他出於原則性問題保留著幸運兔腳鑰匙圈，他記得那時心裡想：這不是運氣， _而是技巧_ 。

「我的力量還沒強大到可以將它拿起來，」他承認道，同時將他的手穿過那串鑰匙，看著接觸引起的火花露出笑容。「但就是這個了。」

Q在舉起手前看了James一眼，開口詢問：「那，讓我來？」

James看了看Q，再看看那串鑰匙。他等待著某種佔有欲的反應，以及當Q接近那些鬼魂的桎梏時，發生在他們身上某種憤怒的跡象。什麼都沒有。「我認為可以，」他說，「我沒有感覺到想置人於死地的想法，這還蠻令人欣慰的。」

對著James露出明亮、自信的笑容，Q碰觸幸運兔腳的鑰匙圈。然後沒有將目光從James身上移開，他將鑰匙圈握在他的掌心，從掛鉤上取下來。「好了，接下來呢？」他冷靜地問。

James一路從鑰匙圈看向Q再看到他身後，他感覺到… _古怪_ 。這感覺並不差，不過很與眾不同。他感覺到無所適從、流離失所，甚至有點刺痛。「感覺很奇怪，」過了一會兒他開口道。「我不知道這是什麼感覺，」他看著Q，「試著走遠點，去樓下。」

Q研究片刻James臉上的表情，然後他點點頭，將手輕撫過James的手之後，他慢慢地走向樓梯。站在樓梯口時，他回頭說：「如果你有需要就叫我回來。」他轉身開始下樓。

現在James已經意識到並且確認了他的桎梏，它所帶來的牽引近似於肉體上的推動力。桎梏從他眼前消失、遠離他的想法不是很舒服--但還可以控制。雖然也許事實上拿著桎梏的 _Q_ 才是他控制自身能力的原因。當他告訴Q他相信他時，他絕對是誠實的；在接觸過Q的內心深處並在其中刻劃下自己的一席之地後，他不可能不相信他。Q是絕對不會傷害他。

一旦他感覺鑰匙圈停止移動--他意識到Q現在回到廚房了--他離開閣樓，再次注意不要嚇到他，緩慢地成形在Q的面前。他對著Q勝利地咧嘴一笑，「感覺好極了。」

「你沒事吧？沒有想殺人的慾望，朝我再次扔出刀子？」他突然戲謔地笑著詢問。

「你發現那瓶佛手柑精油了，不是嗎？」他調侃回去。「不，沒有一絲負面衝動，只是渴望到處跟著你。客觀來講，以前是這個，」當他漂動過去時輕掠過Q，用著迷的眼神看著那串鑰匙。「但我懷疑如果是其他人擁有它，我根本不會如此慷慨。」

「我不會讓這件事發生的，我跟你保證。」Q看著他的行李袋，緊緊握住鑰匙圈。「你知道桎梏是幸運兔腳還是車鑰匙？還是全部？如果只有鑰匙，我可以將它們掛在項鍊上，這樣一來我就會一直帶著它們了。我，呃，不認為跟幸運兔腳放在一起會很乾淨。」

James哼了一聲，伸手碰觸那串鑰匙。當他移動他的手指掠過環扣和每把單獨的鑰匙，他感覺到刺痛感向上傳到他的手臂，進入他的內心深處，而幸運兔腳則沒有激發相同帶電的震動。「只有鑰匙和串著它們的環扣，幸運兔腳原本就屬於敵人的，這只是個戰利品，不是我所依附在上的東西，所以可以丟掉。」

「無意冒犯，但某種程度上令人鬆了口氣。」Q坦承。他坐在行軍床上，撬開環扣以便他將幸運兔腳取下來。「老實說，我甚至不知道從哪裡開始，這個世界已經改變很多了--單單就電腦來說…就完全不同。有什麼事情是 _你_ 想先看或先做的呢？」

James大笑著，感覺比起好多年以前還要更好。「這真是令人難以相信，」他坦白道，感覺出一連串興奮的能量圍繞在他投影影像的邊緣跳動。「我再也不用作戰了。」

「作戰？」Q歪了一下頭後開口說：「噢！敵人。沒錯，你現在安全了。」他微笑著，不過他的表情出現一股新的不安跡象。

「安全。」James不假思索地揮舞著他的手，「我再也不必待在這裡，我不 _想_ 再待在這裡。」他咧嘴一笑散開他突然變得充滿生氣的投影影像，蜷縮在Q的體內。「我不在乎我們要去哪，只要我能留住你。」

Q笑著用雙臂環抱住自己，手指頭握著鑰匙。「只要你願意，」他說話的同時，焦慮消失得無影無蹤。「我等不及讓你見見Eve，還有去看看倫敦，天啊，它改變了很多！並不是全都變得很好，但很不一樣。我想你會喜歡的。我甚至可以參加MI6的導覽--至少部分區域他們會展示給大眾參觀。MI6現在坐落在正對泰晤士河的一棟可怕新大樓裡。」

「我很樂意，」James回答，對於MI6何時承認其存在感到疑惑。但經過片刻的思考，他意識到自己實際上並沒有在意。已經過了這麼久--他的戰爭已經結束了，他的敵人們也都死了，沒有任何他能為大英帝國所做的事情了。

事實上，比起他的戀人，世界上只有一件事情可能會引起他的注意。他曾經聽說在過去短短四十年中科技的變化是很驚人的--現在的汽車變成什麼樣子？它們能跑多快？James發現自己甚至對它們流行什麼顏色都感到好奇。駕駛其中一輛，感受風吹過他的頭髮，或許是一件值得附身在Q身上的事。

「Q？」

「什麼事？」

「 _你_ 開什麼車？」

第九章 End

譯註：

  1. 原文為「connected to much」，應該是too的手誤，暫先以此翻譯。
  2. 這款車是這是Bond的第一輛車。在「青年龐德」系列小說「銀鰭」中，龐德在1933年的復活節從他的伯父Max那裡得到了這輛車，那時龐德只有13歲。儘管他還沒有到法定年齡，但是他還是照常開車，並在上伊頓公學時將它藏到了一個附近的車庫裡。
  3. 幸運兔腳是一種幸運符號，在許多文化都認為兔腳是能帶來好運的護身符。據說早在公元前600年的歐洲，這種迷信就存在於不列顛的凱爾特人中了。在不同版本的迷信中，能提供幸運兔腳的兔子必須擁有一些特質，或者在特定的地方或者以特定的方式，或者被有特質的人殺死。當然現在會作成類似的造型作為裝飾，不過考量Bond都過世一百年了，當初很有可以是真的兔腳啊。




	10. Chapter 10

 

第十章

 

「Sebastian？」Eve的敲門聲大聲地迴盪在空房子裡，她微微顫抖著，緊緊拉住裹在肩膀上的外套。「你在嗎？」

「來了！」看到他小跑步進來，手裡提著裝有電池的提燈。他懶得刮鬍子，眼下黑色的鬍鬚長了出來，他看起來更接近他的年紀。他穿著一層又一層的衣物，輕快地移動著，笑得像個癡迷不已的人。

Eve鬆了一口氣，她總是擔心讓他一個人待在這荒涼偏遠的地方，這跟鬼魂無關，手機收訊在這裡頂多是斷斷續續的，如果發生什麼事情--受傷甚至是重感冒--他將不得不長途跋涉回到文明世界。

「告訴我這個笑容代表你發現什麼了，」她說，邊放下手中她一個小時前順道買來給他吃的不-再-熱騰騰的速食。

「你 _無法想像_ 。」他差不多要唱起歌來，將她拉進一個擁抱，並舉起她讓她雙腳騰空。

驚訝地尖叫一聲，她開始大笑。「放我下來！」她的靴子一接觸到老舊的地板時，她開口詢問：「我們找到證據了？這一個會是我們的突破嗎？」

「不完全是，但我們很接近了，」Sebastian的笑容沒有消失，他牽著Eve的手，一把抄起裝著食物的袋子，並拉著她走進房子深處。「你知道第一次接觸幾乎一直驅使他們離開，不管我們如何嘗試？」

「是啊，天知道關於這件事你已經抱怨得夠多了。偷渡相機進去、跟他們說話，甚至試圖激起反應--」

「再也不會這樣做了。」他的手出於顫抖而緊緊握住她的。「而且之後我也不必如此，如果我告訴你我找到一個中間人，你會怎麼說？」

「一個什麼？」

「一個，呃…好吧，可說是第三位夥伴。」

「Sebastian！」她責罵道，「照現在這個情況看來，我們還沒從這件工作上賺到該死的錢！要不是你的存款和我的工作--」

「不，不是！不是一個--天啊，這很複雜。」他搖搖頭，帶她走進廚房，他已經將工具箱收拾好了。但沒有將行李交給她拿，他反而帶著她走向廚房的櫃台邊，上頭放著他的拼字遊戲板。

Eve臉上的笑容僵住了，她相信Sebastian--她真的相信--但是拼字遊戲的訣竅是…好吧，對她而言是很 _尷尬的_ 。有好幾次，她曾看過字母牌移動，但它們從來不具任何意義，儘管Sebastian努力翻譯鬼魂試圖傳達的任何東西。

他看向她的雙眼，最後一次捏捏她的手後便放開，「相信我，Eve。這次不一樣。」

然後他的眼神越過她，雙眼集中在她後方的一點上，接著她的後頸傳來一陣寒顫。

「James，」Sebastian開口，他的笑容變得燦爛無比。「這位是Eve Moneypenny，我最好的朋友。」

「James？」她詢問道，興奮之情趕走了因恐懼而起的顫抖。「James _Bond_ ？你找到-- _他媽的見鬼了！_ 」她倒抽一口冷氣，因為板子上字母牌明顯而果斷地移動。遊戲板上一點點細微的木頭摩擦的聲音，就跟用爪子刮擦過牆壁的聲音一樣大聲，Eve跌跌撞撞地後退，眼看著一大片的字母牌在一隻無形的手底下被重新配置；遊戲板的中央被清空出來，留下一個足夠大的空間容納一些排列在一起的字母所形成的文字。

**_妳好 MONEYPENNY 小姐_ **

「靠。Q」她說，飛快地怒視廚房一圈，尋找攝影機的蹤影。她自己整套的機器都在車上；她原本打算在Sebastian吃完午餐後再架設好完成拍攝。「告訴我你錄下這件事。」

「嗯，沒有，」他回答，聲音聽起來很尷尬。「這…很複雜。」

在Eve能夠指出這件事從她的觀點來看似乎是該死的 _簡單_ 前，字母牌突然間再度移動起來，重新調整為： ** _我 對 事情 變得複雜 感到抱歉。_**

「天啊，那是--等等，那是 _他_ 嗎？」她吞了口口水，詢問著。

當字母牌拼出 ** _是的_** 的同時，Sebastian點點頭。「沒錯，這位是James。Eve，James…他不像其他的鬼魂，他不是一個記憶的迴圈或是片段，他是…唔，他就像我們一樣。」

「就像我們一樣，」她說，將提醒Sebastian他們不是死人的衝動給咽了回去。「好，所以， _這_ 就是你一直在」--她對著那一堆玩意揮舞顫抖的手--「尋找的。只是… _什麼？_ 」

「James已經答應幫我們找出其他鬼魂。」

「你說『幫我們找出其他鬼魂』是什麼意思？」Eve困惑地搖搖頭。「我們不是已經找到…鬼魂了？」她邊問邊指著那些字母牌。

Sebastian緊張的神情只有變得更糟，而不是更好。他看向那些字母牌--不對，不是看向著那些字母牌，而是它們的 _旁邊_ ，某個人正站在那裡。「James是…他意識得到自己，如果我們拍攝他，就好像是闖進你家然後拍攝你一樣。」

「 _你曾經這麼做過！_ 」

Sebastian畏縮了一下。「那次是在測試攝影機，而且我有鑰匙的！更何況，你是在煮飯，不是…穿著你的平口短褲之類的在跳舞。

字母牌再次移動，這一次發出沉重的震顫聲。

**_Q_ ** **_對 女士 友善 些_ **

「我一直都很友善。」Sebastian抗議道。

當Eve感興趣地瞥了一眼字母牌時，努力強忍住笑容。過了一會，她再次搖搖頭，轉回來看著Sebastian。「對不起，我不明白。你找到一個鬼魂，對嗎？一個嚴格意義上來說真正的鬼魂？就是我現在所看到的嗎？」

「是的。」Sebastian又看了一眼廚櫃檯面旁的空曠處，因為字母牌開始緩慢地移動。「只有他不像其他鬼魂，Eve。他知道自己是誰，他知道自己死了，他是…一個 _人_ ，不是一段記憶。我們不能拍攝他，這是不對的。」

**_我 想 幫忙_ **

**_我 可以 找到 其他鬼魂_ **

Eve飛快地掃了一眼Sebastian目光一直鎖定的地方，然後再看了一遍字母牌。她所能見到的只是個空蕩蕩的地方，甚至沒有一絲微光標示出無論是什麼站在她跟另一頭櫃檯之間。「如果他不是一般的鬼魂，他可以--我是說，我可以--我能看見他嗎？」

幾秒鐘過後，Sebastian開口問道：「你願意讓她碰那串鑰匙嗎？那樣可能會有幫助。」

Eve吸了一口氣，但是Sebastian舉起一隻手。

接著他嚴肅地點點頭，開口說：「是的，她是我最親近的朋友。」他微笑看著Eve，然後轉回注意力在那片空無--那個鬼魂。「只有在你…」隨後他再度笑著說：「謝謝你。」同時他拉下一層層的上衣，露出一條不帶光澤的銀製項鍊，這是Eve之前從未見過的；不同於圓牌、照片墜還是垂飾造型，那是由四把鑰匙串成的。它們看上去又舊又奇特的簡樸，Sebastian將鍊子拉出他的上衣，不過依舊掛在他的脖子上。「拿著這個，來看看是否有幫助。」

Eve戰戰兢兢地伸出手握住那串鑰匙，她隱約納悶自己是否會感到害怕，但她所有的感覺都是…好奇，即使只是暫時性的。「Seb，你確定要這樣做嗎？我的意思是，我不是--」

Eve的話還卡在喉嚨裡，因為一閃而過-- _某個東西_ 出現在她眼角餘光。當一抹湛藍懸浮在半空中吸引了她的目光時，一切似乎都停了下來，世界集中在這個點上。「Seb…」她低聲道：「這是…？」

Sebastian的手覆蓋住她的，同時那抹 _湛藍_ 晃動起來，分開成兩個清晰可見的點。當她意識到這兩個點是一雙 _眼睛_ 時，她嚇得心臟都快跳出來。Sebastian費力地繃緊聲音，柔聲問道：「James？」

一聲 _幾乎_ 微弱到讓她可以當作是風聲或是呼吸聲，而不予理會的模糊低語朝她而來--不是是對著她雙耳，而是朝著某些其他的感知，就像是感覺有一個字貼在她的皮膚上。「 _Q_ 。」

Eve肺裡的空氣快速抽離她的身體， _剛剛那雙眼睛說話了嗎？_

Eve呆愣地向前走了一步，彷彿被眼前的幽靈給牽引過去。她無法轉過頭不去看眼前緩慢擴散開來的景象：一雙淺金色的眉毛顯露出來，然後出現一個剛毅的鼻樑。當她踏出另一步時，她手中傳來的些微拉扯讓她意識到自己還在被Sebastian牽住，感覺就像控制被打破一般，她眨了眨眼睛後轉回頭看著Sebastian。「難道我剛才是聽到他在說話？」她敬畏地詢問。

「是的。」Sebastian吸了一口氣，移動身體斜靠在櫃檯上。

「 _Q。_ 」那個鬼魂再度開口，這一次更為清晰，就像寒風帶來的刺痛感。「 _Moneypenny小姐。_ 」

「我沒事。」Sebastian說，但是他的聲音聽起來很微弱。

聽到自己的名字讓Eve突然一下子愣住。「James？」她對著如今已經變成一個顯而易見的臉孔詢問道。臉孔的周圍閃爍著微光，而且似乎在移動，就好像試著在一台舊映像管電視中畫上一個清晰的畫面。她被整個情況弄得有點心煩意亂，轉身面對Sebastian才注意到他進一步跌靠在櫃檯邊。「你還好嗎？」

他放開她的手，鬼魂就消失了。「你們兩個，」他帶著少許笑聲說。「我沒事，我沒事！」他伸出雙手拍拍Eve的肩膀和…拍拍那個鬼魂的？Sebastian另一只手的位置稍微有點高，手指彎曲起來放在半空中。「我們不要再這麼做了，好嗎？直到我睡上一覺還有吃點不是我煮的東西之後。」他便坐在地板上，用手臂抱著他彎曲的膝蓋，哀怨地注視裝有速食餐點的袋子。

字母牌粗魯地移動，其中幾個啪地掉到地板上。 ** _餵 他_**

Eve瞪著字母牌，對事情的轉變有些目瞪口呆。當字母牌發出嘩啦嘩啦的響聲，在它們原本所處的檯面上跳動時，Eve畏縮了一下。「呃，沒問題！」她轉身抓起食物袋子，走過來一屁股坐在Sebastian的旁邊。她打開袋子拿出被壓扁的漢堡和冷掉、濕呼呼的薯條。她壓平袋子放在他們兩人之間的地板上，並將食物放在上面。

Sebastian抓起一根薯條在空中揮舞著，同時看著他的另一邊。「看呀，現代美食頂尖之作，速食炸薯條。」他說，然後咬了一口作為結束。接著他大笑起來，用拿著薯條的手背遮住臉。「這 _不_ 難吃，告訴他，Eve。」

Eve大聲發出一個略帶精神恍惚的笑聲。難道他們真的在跟一個 _鬼魂_ 討論有關速食的話題？「其實，Seb，冷掉的薯條 _是_ 相當難吃。」她回答，斜眼看著Sebastian手中那有問題的食物。

「你們兩個都是異教徒。」他說，發現一根末端過分油炸進而脫水的酥脆薯條，他嘎吱嘎吱地吃完，然後對著Eve皺了皺鼻子。「確實，我沒辦法跟其餘的鬼魂這麼做，只有James，」他說，當他伸手去拿漢堡時，轉頭對他身旁的空位露出笑容，之後仍然用單手進食。Eve看見他另一隻手沒有放在他的身旁；而是掌心朝上放在他自己的腿上，手指稍微分開並且彎曲起來，仿佛就像…

「你是」--她不可置信地盯著Sebastian的手--「你是在 _牽著他的手？_ 」

Sebastian蒼白的皮膚頓時變得通紅，他儘量迴避她的眼神，反而是將焦點集中在房間溫度和濕軟的漢堡上。「嗯，是的。我的意思是，嚴格來講並不是，但是--好吧，沒錯。」他的嘴角抽動了一下，接著放聲大笑，轉頭看向鬼魂所坐的地方。「她不在乎我們兩人都是男的，而是你碰巧少了一個身體。」他解釋道。

Eve繼續盯著Sebastian的手，因為她試圖整合她腦中那些天人交戰的想法。她真的是遇到鬼了？她一直知道Seb看得到鬼魂，但是她剛剛真的也同樣見到了？而眼下這件事，跟鬼魂接觸是一回事，但如今Sebastian似乎，嗯，跟鬼魂很 _親密_ 。這甚至是有可能的嗎？

Sebastian的臉變得更紅了，手肘在空氣中輕推了一下。「沒有，不過她 _不_ 需要知道。我們稱之為過多的訊息，而且有一些是屬於我們之間的祕密。」

「抱歉，停一下。」Eve舉起一隻手示意Sebastian安靜。她望過去對上他的視線，「究竟是怎麼一回事？」

Sebastian瞥了一眼那個鬼魂--大概吧--便轉頭看著Eve。「我們可以說是…」他放下手中的漢堡，摸了摸垂掛在他上衣外的那串鑰匙，試探地說：「我想我們在交往？」

「 _什麼？_ 」

「這不是--這沒什麼--」Sebastian搖搖頭，舉起他空閒的那隻手將眼鏡推回原位。「不，你知道嗎？我不需要去證明或是解釋。我了解他，他也了解我。只因為他是已死之人，不代表他對我而言就變得不再重要。我們在一起很快樂， _這_ 才是最重要的。」

「對不起， _交往_ ？」Eve站了起來，向後走了幾步。她需要跟…好吧，她不知道要跟什麼保持距離。她驚呼著說：「你知道剛剛說的話聽起來有多荒謬嗎？」。她開始踱步、用手指穿過她的頭髮，彷彿試著找出有助於將這一切變得合理的答案。最後她繞回到Sebastian面前，「你不能跟一個死掉的人 _交往_ ！」

「為什麼不行？」Sebastian問道--聽起來顯然很荒唐。在他坐著的上方，字母牌開始咯咯作響。「我很 _快樂_ ，Eve。你知道我永遠不會和一個不相信我的人在一起，那樣子我永遠都不會快樂的。」

「是什麼讓你肯定沒有人會相信？我是說，我過去相信，我現在也還是相信。」她邊說邊用手示意那些現在正在櫃檯上滑動的字母牌。「顯而易見地。」

「這個，是沒錯，但是你實際上算是我的妹妹，我不能跟妳交往。還是我們忘記那支舞了？」他挑起眉毛看著她問道。

「我確實不是你喜歡的型，不是嗎？」她問得同時回頭看了一眼那些字母牌。它們還在移動，她沒有刻意去看那些重新排列後的字。「從 _任何_ 意義上來說，似乎都是如此。」

她搖搖頭，雙手在她的面前揮舞著，因為她努力從她腦海裡清除有關那支舞的畫面。「這不是重點！我們在討論你試圖跟某個已經死亡五十年的人交往，Seb！」她低著頭瞪著他。「從任何意義上來說這如何行得通？他甚至可以離開這裡嗎？我以為你之前說過鬼魂總是被束縛在某個離他們死亡之處很接近的東西上，」她說，心不在焉地指著房間四周。「那麼，你現在是打算留在這裡了？還是不時地回來看他？ _到底怎樣？_

Sebastian站了起來，一隻手撐住櫃檯來保持平衡。「他會跟我一起走！這才是重點，Eve， _他相信我！_ 」

十幾個甚至更多拼字字母牌飛進他們之間的半空中，一扇位於拼字板上方的櫥櫃門被打開後又碰的一聲關上，剩餘的字母牌則排列成越來越難以理解的字句：

**_我 不會 傷害 他_ **

**我 喜歡 也**

**如果 也 想 跟 其也 人 在一起**

**我 部會 且止 也** **註1**

Sebastian猛地呼出一口氣，朝著遊戲板的地方伸出手，「James--」接著他畏縮了一下，一臉慍怒的看著Eve，他很不高興地開口：「James要我告訴妳，如果我想跟其他人在一起，他不會阻止我。這 _不會是_ 他一個人的選擇。」他對著那片空曠處瞪了一眼。

Eve看著那些文字，最後看回Sebastian；他眼中流露出哀傷、堅決的情緒讓她稍微消氣。她呼出一口氣，伸出手輕輕放在他的胳膊上。「但是這如何能夠行得通？」她平靜地詢問。「你要怎麼跟某個你不能 _真正_ 在一起的人交往？」

Sebastian看著她的雙眼，沉默了很長一段時間--不像是他正在聽鬼魂說話，更像是在思索他自己的想法。然後他嘆了一口氣坐回地板上，並示意她也同樣坐下來。「想像終其一生，始終都不能碰觸別人。你可以看見他們、聽見他們、聞到他們，但你就是不能 _碰觸_ 。這情形對我而言 _一直_ 是如此，Eve，我擁有這… _其他的_ 感知遠遠超過這些。」他舉起他的手，鬆開又握緊他的拳頭。「這跟肉體無關，我們已經觸碰過對方…天啊，我甚至沒辦法解釋，這真的不僅僅只是性愛。」

Eve伸手去抓住Sebastian的手，緊緊地握著。「但是，Seb，你對這樣真的感到快樂嗎？老實說，真的嗎？」她想要去了解，她真的是。但是就像試圖描述世界給某個生來就失明的人聽一樣，她只是…沒辦法。而且這不同於她拒絕接受，她很久以前就意識到她朋友所擁有的天賦，她永遠不會完全理解。這份體認對她來說也一直都沒什麼問題，或者至少她是這麼認為的。

這一切直到不到二十分鐘之前，她親身碰觸到那道薄霧。現在這天賦是真的，現在這天賦對她而言也同樣存在。即使她不怕這項天賦，她也為他感到害怕。「你快樂嗎？」

「是的。」他給了她一個淡淡的微笑，伸出他的雙手--一隻朝向她；另一隻。她猜測，是朝向James。「拜託，Eve…妳是我最要好的朋友。妳能為我感到高興嗎？為 _我們_ ？」

Eve搜尋著Sebastian臉上的表情，她發現當中有一種她以前從未注意到的平靜，真的從來沒有。「我只是--你--」她停頓了一下，當她發現自己找不到需要詢問的話語時感到沮喪。她盯著他身旁附近的那片虛無，她猜James就坐在那裡。最後她看回Seb，「你愛他嗎？」

他轉身面對那片空曠，她看見他展露出大大的微笑。「是。」他柔聲地說。過了一會，他笑著揚起他的臉，閉上雙眼。

明白自己剛剛親眼目睹的情景，Eve滿臉通紅得轉過頭去。她無法否認她在那裡看見幸福，似乎是一種雙方都有的幸福。在她認識Sebastian這段時間裡，他看起來總是格格不入，從來沒有真正適應，他的天賦使得他很難跟薄霧這邊的人： _活著_ 的人產生連結，不論他去到哪裡，總有某種意義上的迷失。

但如今坐在一間看似時光停滯的房子中，Sebastian終於找到他的歸宿，從他身上散發出來的安詳寧靜可以說明一切。「你跟一個鬼魂，是吧？」

Sebastian仿佛聽出她聲音中的贊同而微笑，「還有誰會更適合我？」

地上的字母牌移動著，而其餘的字母牌像一道受控制的瀑布，從櫃檯上落下來反彈到Sebastian的腳邊。些許粗魯的推撞使得它們全部聚集成一堆。當字母牌在地板上滑動時，Sebastian將他的雙腳縮了回來，重新吃起他的漢堡。

**_謝謝 妳 MONEYPENNY 小姐_ **

**我 答應 會 好好 照顧 Q**

**007**

「O-O-L？」Eve詢問著，邊挑到一根不是難以下嚥的薯條。

Sebastian咧嘴一笑，接著從她指間偷走那根薯條。「就是他，James Bond，007。」

全文完

譯註：

  1. 原文為「 _I WONT HURT HIM_ 、I CARE FOR IM、IF E WANTS TO BE IT SO EONE ELSE、I ONT S OP I」，Bond排得太急了，其中有不少漏字，就儘量用這樣的錯誤來翻譯。




End file.
